


Errare Humanum Est

by K9Leo



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Bending (Avatar), Eventual Romance, F/M, POV Multiple, Racism, Sexism, Slow Burn, spanglish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 53,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K9Leo/pseuds/K9Leo
Summary: You're a firebending detective on loan from the NYPD.You needed to get away, to figure yourself out. Not many firebenders wanted to pick up on the odd case, especially with the downgrade in pay and transfer to a cold Midwestern city at the start of winter. But the case dealt with a topic you were interested in.Deviants.Which is why you said yes.However, Detroit is giving you plenty of unexpected surprises such as a broken stove, a flirty jerkbender, and an alcoholic superior. You especially didn't expect the android sent by Cyberlife as an extra partner.This was definitely not going to be pan comido....Latest programming. Top Coordination. Best Human Interaction Protocols.As CyberLife’s latest prototype, RK800 (aka Connor) was created to be the best of the best. Which is why CyberLife assigned him with their top mission: to stop deviants.Yet in the world outside CyberLife’s plain white walls, Connor finds things aren’t as they seem compared to the test rooms. Still, he is a machine designed to complete a task and he’ll always accomplish his mission.Right?
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 101





	1. Welcome to Detroit

**Author's Note:**

> "Ser pan comido" = a Spanish Idiom meaning, "a piece of cake"  
> "Errare Humanum Est" = "To Err is Human."  
> ...  
> As an FYI, your last name here will be Santiago as I tend to avoid L/N as it takes away from the reading experience. The surname was inspired by Amy Santiago, a Latina detective from B99 😃

You’re a firebending detective on loan from the NYPD.

You needed to get away, to figure yourself out. Especially after your last major case you dubbed as _“Equality”_. You didn’t know much about your new job outside the basics of the new case other than they needed an experienced lightingbender. It also had to deal with a topic you were vaguely interested in during _Equality_.

Not many people wanted to pick up the case. Especially with the downgrade in pay and transfer to a cold city. Firebenders tended to hate the cold. You were no exception to the rule either. A double whammy to make most people immediately say no.

But it dealt with oddly behaving androids.

Which is part of the reason why you said yes. Days later after packing your bags, you arrived to what felt like the coldest place on Earth.

Even Buffalo wasn’t this cold.

What a Midwestern winter welcome.

At least your bedroom finally felt like home, comfy and warm. Your bathroom was set.

Now comes the living room.

You took a deep breath in and power posed.

“I got this!”

Hours passed before you found yourself laid down on the ground next to the unfinished built couch you got from Ikea yesterday.

“What am I doing here?” You asked yourself for the 5th time that night. Moving boxes were scattered around; some were still closed while others were open with items littered everywhere as you tried to organize and get at least the basics set up. Like a working stove. Currently, you were using your mini parrilla and your own firebending to cook your own food.

_Chuta. How did I forget?_

You still haven’t done grocery shopping for the upcoming week. You had just enough for tonight.

“Fuuuuuck.” You moaned, staring at the bare white ceilings. “Why couldn’t I start on Monday?” You felt a small flame escape from your mouth as you sighed.

_Deep breath in. Slow breath out._

You forced a cocky smile on your face.

“Get it together girl! Tomorrow will be better…ojalá.” You said with a frown, your cheer lackluster.

…..

“That there is Lieutenant Anderson’s desk. You can take the other one. It’s been empty for a while.” Chris said. He was the first friendly face you had met in your workplace and had gladly given you the tour to settle in. Your superior hadn’t even arrived to work yet. It was 10 in the morning.

“Not a people-person?” You joked.

Chris snorted.

“More like an anti-people person. He’s a grumpy ass, but don’t let that scare you off. He’s good at his job. Now, that I finished the tour, is there anything else that you need?”

“Nah, I’m good. This Yank can handle whatever you throw at her.” You smirked.

Chris chuckled.

“No wonder the boss specifically asked for you. Maybe you’ll be able to crack the case. Now if you ever need help, feel free to ask.”

“Thanks Chris. I appreciate the tour.” You settled down into your nice clean desk next to Lt. Anderson’s. You took out some folders Captain Fowler gave you from your bag as well as a few knickknacks you brought from home. You put up three picture frames underneath the computer: one of your old co-workers, your family and a few friends. You put away a pack of gum, Purell, colored pens and some note pads in the desk drawers. Finally, you took out a pro-bending animal figurine of your favorite team: The Queens Coywolves, the all-female bending team. The Coywolf in its purple bending gear had fire in its paws, ready to strike.

It was a gift from your adoptive airbending brother, Lucas. You got it after your last big case. He knew how much pro-bending lifted your spirits up. Especially, after you recently regained your lost bending abilities.

You shivered. Time to think on friendlier subjects.

Like androids turning against their programing and committing crimes. AKA, “Deviants”.

Definitely better than remembering the past year.

It’s why you left New York after all. You needed change.

You can definitely deal with robots. It’s not like they were Equalists.

You spent the morning going over the folders, jotting down notes, similarities you found in the past and active cases. Before you knew it, it was lunch time. Chris took you out to get a bite to eat and gave you a quick run-through of town, its people and the relationship between humans and androids.

“So…what’s your thoughts on androids?” Chris asked as you buckled your seatbelt. He started the car, taking the two of you back to work.

“I don’t personally trust them. I remember freaking out as a kid after ‘The Terminator’ movie. It soured my view of IA robots.” _And it’s not just that either._

“IA?”

“Sorry, I mean AI. IA is how we say it in Spanish. _Inteligencia Artificial_. We only saw movies in Spanish at home.” You rolled your eyes with a smile. “My folks wanted to make sure I didn’t forget my roots.”

“As it should be. So, ‘The Terminator’ made you scare of androids? You’ll have a rough time here in Detroit. We’re the capital of AI and android production.” Chris chuckled.

You stuck out your tongue. He laughed in reply.

“I’ll be fine.” You huffed. “I’m not scared, I just dislike them. My folks always said it was for lazy rich people who need more to boss around. It has the added bonus to get rid of us since they don’t have to pay for android service.”

“Amen to that. We have about a 35% unemployment rate right now thanks to the models they released over a decade ago. They’re everywhere. You can’t go by a day without meeting one. Especially in Downtown. The fact that they’re going deviant frightens me a bit. They can easily take over if they wanted to. Especially with the number of them and the way some people treat them.” Chris said as he parked the car into its spot.

“I agree, but it’s a good thing I’m on the case.” You patted your fist above your heart with a grin as you got out of the car and made your way to the building. “I think Captain Fowler also said that I’ll be meeting with Lt. Anderson once he comes back from a case he’s investigating. I’m excited to work with him; I’ve been told he’s good at his job. So, hopefully between the two of us, we’ll figure it out.” You smiled at Chris.

“Just keep your head straight and don’t bug him too much. I respect the man, but he’s fighting some ghosts.” Chris said as the two of you entered the precinct.

“Good afternoon.” You said, giving a quick wave and smile to the receptionists ‘droids before making your way to the bullpen.

“You know for a person who dislikes ‘droids, you sure are friendly to them.” Chris elbowed you with a mischievous smile.

“What? My parents taught me to have good manners to everyone, from the garbage man to the CEO. Plus, they look so human! As long as they don’t bug me, I won’t bug them.”

“Yeah, but androids aren’t people.” Chris shook his head, chuckling. “You’re a weird one. That’s one thing I can say for sure.”

“Yet you still like me.”

“Hmm…I’m not sure about that.” The black man crossed his arms, with a finger tapping on his lip as if he was seriously thinking about it.

You gasped, “Really Chris? After that great lunch that we had? I thought we had something special.” You pouted, getting into your act.

Chris laughed, his body shaking with joy. “Sorry, I couldn’t help it. Your facial expressions are too much.”

“Thank you, thank you. I’ll be here all week.” You bowed only to frown when you saw your desk filled with more folders. “What’s this?!” You winced.

“I believe it’s call paperwork.”

“Can’t I just burn it up? Makes my life easier.” You sighed as you sat down in your desk.

“The day you get to burn your paperwork is the day I can airbend mine to the Detroit River. Heck, maybe even blow it to Canada. I’m sure those Canucks wouldn’t mind. They’re nice fellows after all.”

You laughed.

“Alright Chris, I have to get back to work. See you at lunch. Same time next week?” You held your hand out in the fist.

“You know it Sparks.” He pounded back before leaving with a wave. “See you on Monday.”

“See you then.” You smiled before frowning at the work in front of you. “Right, time to hit the books.”

You didn’t know how much time had passed. All you knew was the endless amount of words and pictures from the mountain fold of folders gathered on your desk. With each completed folder, you jotted things that stood out. The number of runaways. Deviation attacks on owners. Recovered androids and their odd behaviors that you would consider as suspected abused if they were human. Alleged stowaways.

But there was something missing from your notes.

You paused as you reviewed your writing and snapped your fingers.

“Of course!”

Locations.

Where did they take place? You wish you bought that physical map on your drive to Detroit! Maybe there was a connection between all of them. You went through the folders again, noting each of their locations, quickly scribbling it down in your notepad.

You were so focused that you didn’t even notice the shadow that lingered in front of you. Not until someone cleared their throat.

“Hold on…give me a minute. I just need to jot this down.”

“Detective Santiago.” A smooth male voice spoke.

Apparently, they couldn’t give you a minute. You groaned and finished writing the last of your notes before you looked up with your arms crossed. You glared when you saw the sky blue LED.

An android and a new model as well. You never seen an RK800 before.

You understood if it was a human, but weren’t androids supposed to be obedient to human command?

“Yes. And you are?”

“My name is Connor. I’m the android sent by CyberLife. I was assigned to aid you and Lt. Anderson for the Deviant Investigation.” It held out its hand.

“What?” You pushed your chair back, feeling your pulse increase a bit. “No one told me I was going to be working with a robot.” You mumbled to yourself before looking back at the ‘droid. “Hold on, give me a minute.” You leapt up and made your way to the Captain’s office. You didn’t even care that you accidently gave off a wave of hot air with every step you took.

_There is no way he ‘forgot’ to mention this to me. No way._

You took a deep breath when you arrived at the door. You knocked before entering.

“Come in.”

The black Captain didn’t even notice you were in. You took a deep breath in and exhaled.

_Remember, speak civilly. Even if you are mad._

“Captain Fowler, I seemed to be misinformed when I took the offer. No one mentioned to me that I would be working with an android for my case.”

He stopped typing and shifted to look at you with a frown.

“CyberLife sent over this android to help with the deviant android investigation as per our agreement this afternoon. It’s an expensive state-of-the-art prototype who will act as your partner and will hopefully speed up the investigations. Do you have any problems with that?”

_Yes._

“No.” You lied. “Is there anything else I should know before I’ll be sprung with another surprise?”

“No, you should be good. I know between you, Anderson and the android, we should be able to figure out what’s causing this spurge of deviation. Now, if you don’t mind, you have a new case on your hand. The android behind you should be able to give you more complete details about it.”

“Android?” You turned back and nearly jumped at the bot you found behind you standing at attention. “Wha-when did you get in here?” You squeaked.

“I was here the entire time.” The android stated, its lips twitched for a second before it went back to the standard blasé android look.

_Did he just smirk?_

“Now if you excuse me, I have some cases to look over. Connor, update Detective Santiago on this latest case. Make sure to fetch Anderson before you go over to the scene.”

“Understood. Detective,” The android opened the door. “After you.” It gestured with its hand.

You glared back at the ‘bot as you exited the office, but not before grumbling a small ‘Thank you Connor’.

_I shouldn’t have thanked it. Why do old habits die hard? Why does it have to look so human?_ You thought grumpily in your mind.

After reviewing the new case, you felt your heart pound in excitement. Your first case in Detroit! You needed to investigate the homicide of a man named Carlos Ortiz who was found by his landlord just moments ago. It didn’t matter that you needed Lt. Anderson’s oversight, what mattered was getting the wheel going.

However, there was still one major problem.

It was six pm and your superior was nowhere in sight. After asking around and some googling, you came down to a conclusion.

“Connor, can you do me a favor and search for Lt. Anderson. I’m new in town and I have no idea where those bars are located at.” You frowned, looking at the number of bars and their far-off locations on your phone.

“I can see that you’re excited and want to head straight there and get started, but you know that protocols state that you can’t enter the scene till the Lieutenant gives you permission.” Connor stated.

You flicked your head up with a glare.

“I know.” You spat before exhaling, crossing your arms. “It’s just going to take forever to find him. It’s been a long week already and I don’t appreciate the _surprises_ Detroit has been giving me.” You glared at the files on your desk.

“There’s two of us.” Connor voice sounded a bit more upbeat than usual.

“What?” You looked up, a bit confuzzled but you waited. You wanted to see where the android was taking this.

“With the two of us, we can search for the Lieutenant in half the time. If I find him first, I can even have him grant permission so you can go straight to the scene and start investigating. I’ll get a ride with him there.” Its face looked like an excited puppy that you couldn’t help but give a half smile.

“Is negotiating one of your talents?” You tilted your head.

“It is, but it’s programmed into me. Not a talent.” His voice was a-matter-of-fact blasé once more.

_Interesting change in tone._

After thinking it through for a minute, you huffed. He had a point.

“Fine. You win. Let’s go find Lt. Anderson together so we can go investigate this homicide.” You grabbed your car keys and made your way out to the lot.

You didn’t find Lt. Anderson in the first bar. Nor the second. You swore in Spanish as you saw Connor exit empty-handed at the third and snorted out a small puff of flame when he came back into the car after the fourth. Still, no Lieutenant in sight. At this point, you and Connor went to eight different bars between the two of you.

You shouldn’t have been surprised.

From the flat tire on your way to Detroit, to your broken stove, large files, and unannounced android partner, you shouldn’t have been surprised to have an alcoholic superior. Your old boss did warn you that you weren’t going to have a fun time in Detroit.

You weren’t going to give him the benefit of the doubt.

You were at your sixth bar when Connor called you, stating that he found the Lieutenant and to meet them at the crime scene.

He even got the man to give you immediate access to enter the place.

_At least the android is useful for something._ You thought with a sigh.

“Okay, thanks Connor.” You said before ending the call and walked to the middle of the empty street. You took a deep breath and blew out flames with all your might. You didn’t care that you looked like a crazy fire-breathing dragon.

You needed to cool your head.

Especially after the crappy first three days Detroit gave you when you got here.

With your frustration spent and your head a touch calmer, you headed out for your first investigation in the Motor City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my first D:BH! 😃 
> 
> I got re-interested in the game after watching Buzzfeed Ethic prof plays and fell into the fandom and in love with the cinnamon roboi. 
> 
> As with all three am thoughts, they randomly lead from one thing to another such as recalling my fav fanfic about a firebender!Jake Peralta (Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643854, you should definitely read it!) and then wondering how D:BH would be like in a bending world.
> 
> Inspired by firebender!Jake, we have a firebender!Reader who's part of the story and voila! 
> 
> This story was born! (Instead of me studying for class 🤣)
> 
> Now if you'll excuse me, I'll shall try to return to studying for my classes while wishing I can go and vacay instead 🙃


	2. An Inquiering Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's more to your first case in Detroit than it seems on the surface.  
> Also why does it does always rain during investigative nights like these?

The drive to the crime scene reminded you of the times you went from the urban life of NYC to the suburban life of the surrounding counties as apartments switched to perfectly mowed lawn and pristine houses.

Except for the house where the crime scene took place.

Yep, that was definitely a house that screamed **TROUBLE**. You didn’t even need to be a detective to know that.

The windows were boarded up, the paint was peeling off, leaving behind a brown base. Grass and plants were overgrown. The sidewalk was loaded with neighbors and the media as an officer stood at the entrance, preventing anyone from entering. You parked a few feet away from the house. You didn’t want to be near that crowd.

You threw on your brother’s brown jacket after parking the car, smiling at the room it gave you to wear a warm zipper-up sweater underneath. It was your favorite waterproof windbreaker to wear with its soft comfort. Plus, it smelled like home. You weren’t going to admit to your fam that you felt homesick just yet.

Or that you stole Luke’s jacket.

You took a deep breath. Flicking your hand, you watched as a small warm flame appear on your palm, providing you with the warm light and comfort.

Living proof that you still had your fire.

“Okay, time to go.” You exhaled, dissipating the flame. “Show time.”

You got out of the car, padding your pockets. Yep, your flashlight, gloves and pocket baton were there along with your work phone, notepad and pen. So was Luke’s Zippo.

Huh.

How could you forget.

It was his most prized possession. He always liked to tease you, saying that he was a firebender too.

 _What a dork._ You smiled with a shake of your head before frowning at the unkept house. _Why does it always have to rain on nights like these?_

You made your way to the flashing lights, noting how the rain added to the ominous crime scene as the suburbanites voices filled in the background.

“I knew someone was squatting there!”

“I didn’t even know that that place was livable…”

“Yeah, there was some creep that lived in there.”

Voices mumbled all around you. You paid closed attention to them. Nosy neighbors were always a good source of information. Especially suburbanites. Even if some of the comments rubbed you the wrong way.

 _Right, so victim was a male. Maybe a squatter. Seen as a creep and a possible druggie. Hispanic._ You snorted. _Way to represent su gente cabrón._ You shook your head and arrived at the entrance where a DPD droid awaited you.

You showed it your new DPD badge as you stated your name.

“Access granted. Welcome Detective Santiago.” The police android said.

You nodded with a ‘Thank you’ and went on your way into the house. You winced as the smell of old cigarettes and rotting flesh greeted your nose.

“Gross.” You mumbled.

“I know, right? It smelled worse before we opened the windows.” A white man with gray hair and mustache greeted you. “The name is Ben Collins. You must be the new kid the boss has been talking about that’s working with Hank. You’re a firebender, right?” He held his hand held out.

“Yeah, that’s me. Detective Santiago.” You shook his hands.

“Try not to burn the place down.” He gave you a chuckle.

“No need.” You took out your flashlight with a smirk.

It was the same old question all firebenders would get whenever they were in an investigation after _that **ash-hat**_. All it took was for one guy to mess up for all other firebenders to be thrown under the stereotyped bus.

“Prepared, aren’t you?”

“Luck favors the prepared.” You winked. You refused to be pre-defined by that one dude.

“Huh, a Pixar fan. I already like you.” He gave you a lopsided smile.

“Thanks, so tell me what you know sir.”

_So, a tenant who hasn’t paid his bills for a few months. A check in call by the landlord and a discovery of a days-old rotting body by some poor cop. History of theft and aggravated assault. A ‘Red Ice’ user and a loner. Possible murder weapon, a kitchen knife. Also owns an android that went missing._

You summarized the new information in your mind before repeating it back verbally to the man to ensure that you heard everything right. 

“Yep, that’s all you need to know. Have a look around and see what else you could find. I’m going to step out and take a breath of fresh air.” He said.

“Sounds good to me.” You nodded as you began to explore.

The house was a mess and screamed of a creep. Eden Club Flyer and Android sexual magazines in the kitchen. Red Ice, some Detroit specialized drug, laid in the living room. That’s not even touching the background check that you learned of the _cochino_ from talking to your lunch buddy, Chris. He was currently in the kitchen, writing down evidence.

“It’s safe for you to bend a light here if you want.” Chris said with a smile.

“I’m good for now. I have a flashlight with me.” You winked as you glanced at the kitchen once more.

 _Whoever killed the man did the world a favor._ You frowned as you went back to observe the body after seeing the dent in the baseball bat and blood spilled in the kitchen. You felt a chill in your spine as you read the words above the victim written in dried blood.

**I AM ALIVE**

The creepier part? All of the letters were perfect.

As if it was written by a computer.

An android attack.

But how?

Why?

_How can an android disobey their internal protocol codes? Is it possible for them to have emotions? Free will?_

You shuddered, thinking about the number of times you’ve seen people abused their android. If humans were treated that way…

You shook your head.

 _Focus. Let’s see what the victim’s body can say._ You thought as you kneeled down to study the dead figure.

“Murder weapon’s definitely a kitchen knife.” You mumbled, looking at the dried blood on the victim’s torso. You already had an idea the attack first occurred in the kitchen, first by the victim hitting his robot with the bat. The android retaliated back with a knife attack till the victim landed and died at this current spot.

There were a lot of stab wounds.

“I wonder how many times he was stabbed?” You hummed.

“28 times.” A voice said in front of you.

You jumped back, landing on your butt with your hand above your pounding heart.

“Geez Connor.” You huffed before glaring. “Give a person a warning next time.” You breathed in slowly and deep as possible, automatically focusing back to breath control. A firebender’s habit impossible to shake off.

“I apologize. It wasn’t my intent to startle you. I had assumed you heard the Lieutenant and I come in.”

“Yeah, well…I tend to zone out when I’m focused.” You sighed as you stood up. “I’m going to meet up with Lt. Anderson and have a look around. Have fun Conner.”

You didn’t bother listening to his reply as you started looking around for the Lieutenant. You found him in the kitchen, studying the room. It must be him. It was time to meet your elusive boss.

You had seen his picture before and corresponded to him by email.

Well, you sent him an email. He just never replied.

You just figured that he was busy at the time.

Now, you weren’t too sure what to think of him as you made your way towards your new superior and current partner, Hank Anderson. He was dressed in a brown leather coat and the top two buttons on his striped shirt were opened, revealing a white tee underneath. His picture definitely needed to be updated to include the long grey hair and beard. And a new miscellaneous trait.

The stench of alcohol increased as you got closer to him.

“Lt. Anderson.” You said. He turned his head to you. You introduced yourself and held out your hand.

“So, you’re the new firebender detective Fowler was blabbering about. You came here from New York? You should’ve stayed home.” He glared at you.

You dropped your hand and crossed your arms, lips tight, face devoid of expression minus the smug smile. “Captain Fowler has me working with you for future cases.” You said neutrally as possible. He was your new superior and partner after all.

You wanted to have a good relationship with him.

“So, you sent the plastic prick to fetch me instead of looking for me yourself?” He spat.

_Screw that. Sass is back on the table._

“Yes, because I’m a delicate match flame that can be turned off by some light rain.” You rolled your eyes and snorted. “No, Connor and I spent 3 hours searching for you throughout the city of Detroit. At this point, I feel like I know the streets with the number of times we had to drive around. We’re just lucky Connor found you at the fifth bar for it.”

“Great. I have another sassy partner as well.”

“Ugh.” You inhaled, focusing on breath control. “Look, I’m just going to look around and check for more clues if that’s alright with you?”

“Be my guest.”

“Thank you _Lieu-_ **tenant**.” You gave a two-finger salute with a tight smirk and turned around.

You decided to check out that hallway you hadn’t had a chance to explore. The door was open, and you went into the bathroom. There was nothing out of the ordinary that you expected from a house like this. Grimy walls, dirty tile floor. You were certain that the shower tiles were just as bad behind the curtains.

You put on your gloves and pushed the curtains to the side and felt the hairs on the back of your neck rise.

The shower tiles were grimy alright, but normal grimy tiles didn’t have the same thing scribbled all over them a thousand times.

**RA9**

You glanced down and saw a small statuette in the center of the shower stall surrounded by flowers and stems. Next to it was a bowl with more stems in it.

“The fuck?” You mumbled, kneeling down. You took out your work phone, turned on the flash and took pictures of the entire stall before putting it away and pulling out your notepad as you jotted down some notes.

**_RA9 +100x written on shower tiles – what does it mean?_ **

**_Statuette – center of the shower base surrounded by flowers w/bowl._ **

**_\--- >Ritual offering? Android spirituality?_ **

You sighed, putting away your notes before putting on your gloves. You held the statuette, finding it to be made from a lightweight clay. You shook it and thought you heard a sound come from inside of it.

_I should write this down. Better to investigate this in a safer environment than this grimy bathroom. I don’t want to forget about this._

Deciding to worry about the odd noise later, you put the statuette back down with a hum.

“Did you find something Detective Santiago?”

You tensed before relaxing, recognizing the android’s voice.

“Yeah. Just something weird Connor.” You said, giving one last look to the statuette before you stood up and turned around and squeaked. You nearly fell backwards into the shower stall if it wasn’t for the android grabbing your arm.

 _How does it sneak up behind me so silently?_ You wondered, feeling your heart pound wildly as you went back to your breathing exercises. With a deep breath, you stood up straight and glared at the cause of your fright.

“Do you have a thing for scaring me **_RK800_**?” You spat as you took its hand off your arm. You didn’t have a last name to call it, so its model number will have to do.

“I apologize Detective Santiago. Didn’t you hear me walk in?” The robot frowned, looking like a kicked puppy.

_Great, now I’m humanizing it._

“No. I thought you were still at the door.” You sighed, rubbing your eyes.

“You shouldn’t do that.” The android said.

“Excuse me?” You looked up and glared. You were so done with today.

“Rubbing your eyes is detrimental for you despite the good sensation it causes. You increase your risk of infection, damage to your cornea and in severe cases, cause retinal detachment.” It listed. “Plus, you’re wearing your gloves. It isn’t sanitary.”

You blinked and shook your head.

“You know what, I’m going to look around some more. Give me a heads up before you approach me next time. **_Please_**. I rather not pay the price of another college degree just because CyberLife’s latest robot has a thing to freak me out.”

“You won’t need to worry-”

You didn’t bother hearing the rest as you left the bathroom, wincing at the rotting stench once more.

Air. You needed fresh air.

You went the back door of the rotten smelly house, putting your gloves away.

You went out to the open door and found Lt. Anderson standing there staring into the muddy backyard. More specifically, at the footprints.

“Connor says that they belong to Officer Collins and that nobody has been here for a long time.” The man said.

“That’s so? It must had been before it decided to spook me again.” You huffed, letting a small puff of flame leave your mouth as you crossed your arms.

“It spooked you?” Lt. Anderson glanced at you with a shit-eating grin.

“Twice already. I didn’t realize he was nearby and got shook when I noticed. That thing needs a bell collar.” You chuckled, shaking your head.

“Well, you aren’t the only one who complains about androids here. It’s Detroit’s favorite pastime.” The Lieutenant snickered.

“With the number of androids around, I’m not surprised.” You sighed, glancing back to the backyard. “I don’t like this. This is an obvious case of a robot gone mad. Or as you call it, Deviant. Imagine if all the robots in Detroit went mad like this one. You’ve got a Terminator situation on your hands.”

“Huh, you figured it out already?” He gave you a small half smile.

“Yep.” You nodded. “I just don’t know where it went.”

“Not bad kid, but I’m surprised at the 80’s references. Isn’t the Terminator before your time?” You glance back at the Lieutenant who had a smug smile on his face.

“Yeah, but my folks are huge fans of the 80s blockbuster movies. They were a bit younger than me at that time, but I know most of them since we would always watch it on Netflix on a rainy Saturday.”

“What’s your favorite?”

You hummed.

“That’s hard to say. I know ‘Back to the Future’ is up there.”

“Okay, the more important question: Is Die Hard a Christmas movie?”

“I-“

“Lieutenant! I think I figured out what happened.” The robot shouted as the sound of its footsteps increased as it approached the two of you. You both turned to the android, whose face might have been blasé, but now had a light shine in its eyes that screamed glee.

“Oh yeah?” Lt. Anderson said, crossing his arms, “Shoot, I’m all ears.”

“It all began in the kitchen.” The android said in a light tone, like a child trying to impress their parent as it led your superior away to do a walk-through of the events. You watched as the android explained things in the kitchen before it went to the living room with Lt. Anderson.

Right. Time to figure out where that Deviant went.

You went back to the entrance of the bathroom. Something didn’t make sense.

_If Connor said it didn’t leave, where did it go?_

You glanced around the hallway and saw a curtain at the back. You took out your pocket baton and extended it to its full size. With a quick swirl of your wrist, you felt it hum with soft electricity underneath your grip. You walked lightly and threw open the curtains with a sidestep to the right, electric baton at ready.

Falling brooms greeted you as they landed in front of your feet.

You shook your head with a snort and tapped the electrified baton against your specialized boots, discharging it before putting it away.

“Way to freak out about some brooms _Chispa_.” You mumbled to yourself looking up.

“Huh, what’s this?”

You kicked the brooms on the floor away before taking a small leap and hovering in the air like Iron Man. It was a popular firebending move that was developed after the first Marvel movie came out. Nicknamed after said hero, the ‘Iron Man’ firebending move involved small controlled flames that surrounded the soles of your feet, propelling you up to reach the attic hatch. It was a simple trick even kids could do after a bit of practice controlling the flame’s strength.

With a quick push, you shoved the attic hatch to the side and flew high enough to grab onto the opening and pull yourself into the attic floor while canceling your foot flames.

You didn’t need to be the next ash-hat in the news.

You sat up straight, staring at the human shadow behind the curtain. You debated about using a flashlight, before shaking your head. If the Deviant was here, you would be giving out your location. You took out your baton instead, wrist ready.

You tip-toed to the curtains, surprised at how **_not_** creaky the floors were.

Taking a deep breath, you pulled the curtains to the side only to sigh at the mottled mannequin in front of you.

 _Nothing to worry about, just a pair of dummies here._ You snorted at your own joke.

Seeing that there was more space behind the dummy to explore, you went forward, baton at ready. You stepped around the old furniture, listening to the raindrops above you while moonlight coated the attic an eerie blue.

Something moved in front of you.

You took a deep breath and flicked your wrist, letting a small volt of energy into the baton. You were **_NOT_** going to set this house on fire.

You slowly walked to the end of the attic, listening to the rain _drip drop_ outside along with the electric _hum_ of your baton. You took small steps to the end of the room and paused when you saw the moonlight entering through the attic window painting everything in shades of blue. At the other side, in the corner, behind a piece of furniture, there was an odd shadowy shape.

You took a step forward.

A man rushed out, stopping in front of you when he met your eyes.

His eyes were bewildered, frighten even.

 _Fear._ Your mind spoke.

You both stepped back, both of your heavy breaths filling the attic floor.

You blinked, noticing the red LED on the right side of his eyebrow.

This was the droid you were looking for.

“You’re…you’re an android.” You whispered. The bloody-covered robot stood up straight, looking down before its–

_–No, his–_

–his eyes met yours.

“I was just defending myself. H-he was gonna kill me.” His eyes soulful and voiced scared. “I’m begging you, don’t tell them. **_Please_** _._ ” His tearful eyes met yours before they glanced down to your electrified baton.

He gasped.

You tapped it against your specialized boots, letting the electricity die before collapsing it and putting it away

The android sighed.

“What’s your name?” You said, standing up straight.

The android’s eyebrows furrowed as it studied you.

“I don’t have one.”

“Well, everyone needs to have a name. Makes it easier to say than your model number.” You glanced to the attic window, feeling the moonlight kiss your face as rain drizzled down as a name came to your mind. A flash of lighting lit the room as thunder **_banged_** moments later.

It was as if nature was agreeing with you.

You looked back to the android and said, “What do you think of the name Ryan? Reminds me a bit of the word rain.”

“Ry-an.” The android slowly tested the words on his lips before he nodded at you and stood up straight, chest puffed and proud. “My name is Ryan.” He smiled before frowning. “What’s going to happen now?” It asked.

“I don’t know–”

“Connor, is she up there?” Lt. Anderson yelled from below.

“I found her Lieutenant. She’s here.” Connor’s voice shouted nearby. Footsteps quickly became louder before you can even think of a response to the defeated android in front of you.

“There you are Detective.” A weight landed on your shoulder. You assumed it must have been Connor’s hand. “We’ve been looking for you…you…you found the Deviant.” It gasped before shouting,

“It’s here Lieutenant, Detective Santiago found the Deviant!”

“Holy shit. Chris, Ben, get your asses in here now!” Lt. Anderson yelled from the floor below. “Come on!”

“Detective, are you okay?” Connor asked as you watched the light dimmed in Ryan’s eyes and his shoulder hunched.

You knew that look.

“Detective?” Connor said as it walked in front of you. Its body was angled sideways, in case of an attack, but it still allowed you to see Ryan. You looked up at Connor, its synthetic face mimicking perfect worry that made you wonder if it was real.

If it was possible, that Connor can genuinely feel?

CyberLife really outdid itself.

“Did the Deviant hurt you in any way?” He said with a quick glance to the side, glaring at the sad android.

You glanced back to Ryan who shook his head, defeat etched in his face before glancing back to Connor.

“No.”

Connor looked back at you with a frown, face painted in doubt. Before it could even open its mouth, you spoke again.

“Let’s just go. I’m good.” You sighed as you looked back to the Deviant’s eyes.

_But not Ryan._

Ryan had the eyes of a man walking to his death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> In all honesty, I'm aiming to put up a chapter once a week since this fandom has me hooked, but we'll see depending on how school goes. The good thing about writing fanfic is that it's a minor relief from all the serious reading I do. It's also a major break from this current reality.
> 
> It nice to write about a fictional place that has two sandboxes I can play with. I like to imagine what modern bending can do with the influences that we have around us and how it can affect the world we see in DBH.
> 
> It also weird to call Connor 'it', but right now, that's how androids are viewed. I can't wait till Reader starts referring Connor to 'him' since I do in my mind and I had to continuously edit 'him' to 'it'.
> 
> Also on a more important note, #stayhomesavelives and #Flattenthecure. Please. This virus is NOT a joke. Take it serious. A friend of my family got it and she was lucky to survive it. So please, be a hero, stay home. 
> 
> May my fanfic make your #stayathome more enjoyable 😁


	3. The Test Drive Download

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You love the lonely drives. Too bad the android from CyberLife is with you.

The hum of the engine and the _ta-ta-ta-ta_ of the rain were the only sounds that accompanied you on your drive back to the station. You ignored the breathing simulation that came from the android next to you in shotgun as you waited for the light to turn green on the empty road.

 _Why did I fucking cave?_ You sighed.

You loved the lonely drives, especially when you had a lot on your mind. But Lt. Anderson didn’t give you a choice.

_“Take that thing with you and meet me back at the station ash-hat.”_

_“Why can’t you drive him?” You glared, trying to keep your anger in check. You wanted to be alone after this entire house visit. Yet the guy insisted on pressing your buttons. He was still pissed at your little solo voyage to the attic that prevented him from going home early and ripped you a new one once things settled down after arresting the Deviant._

_So much for that nice 80s talk and relationship building._

_“I already drove it here.” He grumbled, matching your glare back with the same intensity. “I don’t want to spend more time than I need to with a **fucking** android.”_

Nor did you, but when you turn to glance at the RK800 to ask if it can get its own ride to the station, you couldn’t help but notice its face. With its slight furrowed eyebrows, tight lips and amber LED, you couldn’t help but see yourself wearing that brave mask when you got rejected from the lunch table in elementary school for being the new kid.

As its eyes turned from the Lieutenant to you, you swore there was a glint of sadness in those dull eyes. Eyes that were the epitome of a kicked puppy.

_Stop humanizing it Santiago. It doesn’t feel. It doesn’t know what it’s like to be rejected from the lunch table. You’re looking into it too deeply._

Then the android opened its mouth.

 _Connor looks like you; trying to convince your classmates to join them for lunch._ A voice that sounded like Luke said in your head.

Right then and there you decided.

“You’re coming with me Connor.” You stated.

Damn its facial programming.

You should have said no. You disliked androids and now with one in the car next to you, you didn’t want to think about how you empathized with it. Like it was another human being.

You exhaled, letting a small puff of flame escape from your mouth as you came down to a simple conclusion.

_CyberLife needs to chill on the android realistic factor._

From Connor’s kicked-puppy face to Ryan’s downcast eyes and defeated posture when the handcuffs sealed away his freedom, you didn’t like how you saw yourself in these humanoid robots.

 _They feel too fucking real._ You thought, closing your eyes and dragging your hand down your face as if it can take those images away.

“Detective Santiago, the light has turned green thirty-two seconds ago.” Connor said.

With your eyes closed and the quietness of a rainy night, it was easier for you to detect the rigidity underneath the smooth voice of the RK800. It was as if Connor was an anglophone trying to speak Spanish with hesitancy, like Mayor Michael Bloomberg, but lighter and more drone-like.

“Hitch-speak” was what Luke like to call it.

Despite CyberLife’s best efforts, it still couldn’t get rid of that light robotic hitch-speak when they were first activated. According to Luke, it usually went away on its own after adjusting to its owner’s speech that took anywhere from a few hours to a few days. The good thing is that it was only noticeable if you were paying attention.

While you didn’t share the same interest in AI and robotics as your android expert brother, it never stopped you from listening and picking up a few things while working with him as well as experimenting.

 _I wonder how long it will be before the RK800’s hitch-speak will go away?_ You hummed in thought, tapping your fingers against the wheel.

“Detective Santiago? You can go now.” It said, its tone increasing in pitch instead of its usual flatness.

_Wait. What was it saying? I can go?_

You opened your eyes. The light was no longer red.

_Shit, it’s green._

“Detective Santi-”

“On it Connor.” You spat, maneuvering your right foot onto the gas petal. Your body pressed against the seat as the car sped down on main street. It still surprised you to see the streets so empty at this time of night. Even in New York suburbia, there was movement in the main streets at midnight.

Especially on a Friday night.

You yawned at that thought. You were definitely not in your early twenties anymore.

“Detective Santiago, I noticed that your melatonin levels had increased recently. Are you certain you wish to continue driving?”

“Why? Afraid we won’t make it?” You smirked, taking a quick glance at him before your eyes focused on the road ahead.

“You didn’t response to my voice until the third time I spoke,” It said in its blasé hitch-speak once more. “My scans indicate high levels of cortisol and cortisone as well low levels of prolactin in your system, suggesting a lack of proper sleep within the past few days. I am concerned how your sleep-deprived state will affect your cognizance while operating a manual vehicle.”

You snorted, feeling your lips turn into a smug smile listening to Connor’s medical jargon. It was common for recently activated androids to use fancy lexicon as it slowly adjusted to their owner’s diction. By that point, the hitch-speak would disappear and the android would be left with a dialect similar to its owner.

It was kinda creepy if you thought about it.

_“It’s not creepy Chispa.” Luke’s voice rang in your head. “CyberLife had the mirroring-effect protocol in place to allow androids to adjust to their owner. Because of this, no two androids are alike, even if they are the same model! Its why it needs to be reset when they’re resold, so it can re-adjust to its new owner. A personalized android means a happy customer who will spend more in CyberLife merch for their toy!” Luke mockingly said as he repeated CyberLife’s internal business slogan._

While you didn’t doubt the reason behind it, you still found it creepy.

“Detective Santiago?” Connor’s voice said again.

_Huh? Oh right. It wants an answer._

“Sorry Connor, just thinking about some things. Seeing how this week was a bit cruddy, I would be more surprised if my sleep hormones weren’t as high.” You chuckled. “What do you suggest I do about it Robocop?” You joke as you glanced towards the bot, letting a small half smile paint on your lips.

Instead of the blasé look, Connor had a relieved smiled, saying,

“There’s a gas station up ahead. You can pull into their lot and we can switch there after you refill your car. I notice the gas meter is almost empty. It is best to have it at a quarter-full at the bare minimum.”

You looked down to your fuel meter and hummed. It wasn’t the first time you risked a trip with the gas meter below a quarter. You just didn’t have time to refill it. You glanced back on to the rainy road and saw the BP green gas sign up high along with one of your favorite words underneath it.

**BOLLA MARKET.**

“Alright, you have a point with the gas. Next stop, BP gas station.”

You drove up to a pump, killing the engine before getting out of your seat and shutting the door with a light **DUN**. Another **DUN** followed afterwards before you faced the android sent by CyberLife.

“I’ll give you a thumbs up when the cashier gives me the okay for you to pump the gas. Give me a nod when you see that. Sounds good?” You asked.

“Affirmative.”

“Cool. I’ll be right back.” You smiled as you made your way to the building.

With a quick purchase of a Coca-Cola, a caffeinated Awake Chocolate bar and thirty bucks on gas, you gave a thumbs up to the window. Connor nodded back and started filling the tank as you started munching on your caffeinated chocolate bar. After a quick trip to the bathroom, you went back to your car as Connor finished filling in the gas and took the gas pump nozzle out.

You closed the car’s gas lid before sliding into the front seat and placing the bottle of coke into the cup holder. You went to close the door only to find it unmovable and looked up to see the cause of this.

“Detective Santiago, did you forget I’m the current driver right now?” He said with a small smile as he held his hand out. The other held the door.

You rolled your eyes.

“I said you had a point on the gas. I never agreed with you driving. Now get in, I don’t want to be late for the interrogation.”

At that, Connor frowned as its LED flashed yellow. You were certain it was reviewing that memory. Its eyes narrowed as its mouth set in a firm line and glared at you.

“Detective Santiago, I don’t think you understand the risks you’re taking in operating a vehicle in a somnolence state.”

“And I don’t think you understand that I’m good to go.” You huffed and glared back. Its glare was nothing compared to your _Mamí_.

“Humans have been _killed before_ by the very same actions you wish to perform right now. I suggest you letting me drive.”

“I took some caffeine and I have a bottle of coke.” You stated. “Get in the car so we can go. _Please._ ”

“Detective Santi-”

“I did you a favor and gave you a lift!” Your hands slapped the wheel. “Can’t you just please let me drive? It’s the only thing that has been going right for me so far this week.”

When the android didn’t react, you sighed. Your head flapped back onto the headrest as you crossed your arms.

“I can’t believe I’m fighting with a fucking robot.” You mumbled as you studied the cloth ceiling.

 _Huh…I never noticed that zigzag pattern before_.

“Detective Santiago.”

_Or that little blue dot. Was that the dot my sister was talking about?_

“Detective Santiago.”

You glanced at Connor, LED now blue, before observing the zig-zag pattern once more.

_Hmm, I wonder where are the other dots she mentioned?_

“Detective Santiago?” It tapped your shoulder.

“ ** _What_ **do you want Connor?” You exhaled as you gazed at it. Its LED spun a bright yellow as hints of red appeared as its eyes went towards the keys in your hand.

_Even the robot doesn’t trust me._

You sighed as you glanced at your keys. Making yourself comfy in your seat, you slipped your finger into the key ring and spun it.

_Ben thinks I was gonna burn up the house. Lt. Anderson sees me as another brat to babysit. Now the robot thinks–_

“Are you certain you’re able to stay awake? Can you promise me with full sincerity that you can do that? I’ll let you drive if you can do so.” He stated.

You met it eyes, taking note of its yellow LED and slight frown.

“Do you trust me?” You asked.

“I’m an android Detective Santiago.” Its eyebrows furrowed. “Androids do not–”

“Do you **_trust_** _me_?” You repeated with a scowl. “There is no point of us working together if there is no trust in a relationship. Especially as partners. Do you trust me?”

“Your records show that–”

“Screw the fancy programming and record scanning Connor!” You spat. “I’m asking you this, right here, right now with what you know of me from today. Do you trust me? Yes or no.”

Your eyes squinted as you observed the sudden glint in its dull eyes as your peripheral vision noted the red LED.

It turned blue and the android nodded

“Yes. I trust you.”

Letting your arms drop, you gave a sigh of relief.

“Okay, get in the car. We have an interview to go to.”

Connor nodded.

Now with its hand gone, you closed the door while Connor got into its seat. You buckled up and smiled when you saw it already put its seat-belt on with no arguments this time.

“Thank you.” You said.

“A pleasure Detective Santiago.” He replied flatly. While its face was blasé once more, the defeated shine in its eyes was new.

_His eyes look like Ryan._

You frowned at the thought.

It already pained you that you couldn’t do anything for the doomed android…but Connor…

_He’s just trying to do his job as much as I am. Even when people hate him._

You bit your lower lips.

You remembered how much you hated your old partner, Podolski when you first made detective. He hated you just as much. A pompous ass who thought of himself as god’s gift to women, he made it incredibly difficult for you to do your work. He was worse at taking advice as well, even when you were right.

 _We got started on the wrong foot._ _I should fix that_. You thought as you studied Connor’s eyes.

You held out your hand to him. Connor glanced at it before looking up to you, eyebrows furrowed, head tilted like a confused puppy.

“Let’s start over. My name is…” You gave out your full name, “…Santiago. You can call me Sparks if you like. Chispa works too, but I prefer that name when we’re not at work. They’re both my nicknames and mean the same thing. Now…” You smiled, feeling the skin around your eyes crinkle, “who are you?”

Connor’s LED spun yellow as he studied your face, then blue. He took your hand and shook with what you thought was the first genuine smile you seen from him, eyes shining bright.

“My name is Connor and I’m the android sent by CyberLife to investigate deviants.”

“You sure?” You tilted your head, acting confused.

At this Connor froze with a frown, LED yellow once more.

“I thought your name was Galaxy, the android sent by Samsung.” You smirked with a wink before chuckling at his stunned face.

Seeing that Connor still hasn’t reacted, you shook your head with a smile and patted his shoulder with your other hand.

“It’s a joke Robocop. CyberLife isn’t the only one to make androids you know? They had to fight in court to use the same name as the OS used in cell phones.”

“Oh.” He nodded before smiling again. “My mistake. My name is Galaxy, I’m the cell phone sent by Samsung to provide outstanding services that puts Apple to shame.”

You laughed at that.

More so when you heard him chuckling.

So, what if his chuckles now sounded a bit like yours?

Okay, it was yours, but in his voice.

Sure, it was a tad creepy seeing him pick up some of your quirks, the mirroring protocol in full play. However, what mattered was that you felt good and better than when you left the crime scene.

All because you now had someone…no…you now had a partner that trusted you.

“I guess they do program you with everything. You can even crack jokes.” You sighed as you smiled at him. His small smile was brighter than his blue LED.

« _You should fulfill your end of the deal as well mija._ » A voice that sounded like Papí mentally whispered to you in Spanish. « _He’s only looking out for you and he did his part, now it’s your turn._ »

You exhaled. Leave it to your family to be your voice of reason.

Papí had a point. Well, your moral compass and Connor did.

Connor’s LED spun yellow as he frowned, eyes focused on your face. You were certain he was studying your microexpressions, trying to understand your change in mood.

“Hey Connor,” You looked into his eyes, “I’ll promise you I’ll stay awake. If I get too tired, we’ll switch. Cool?” You held out your hand in a fist, hoping that he’ll understand the hand gesture.

“Cool.” He pounded back with a grin.

“Alright, lets go to that interview. I have some cool music we can listen to. Have you ever listened to music?” You grinned, glancing at Connor as you started the car.

“No, but I would like to.”

“Alright Connor, get ready to be educated in the world of Latin music!” You hooted, placing your cell phone into the other cup holder. You pressed your foot against the pedal and said, “Okay Google, please play Chispas’ Latin-popping playlist on Spotify!” as the car moved.

“Okay,” Your cell phone said, “playing Chispa’s Latin-popping playlist.”

The voice of Shakira filled your car as you sang along. You glanced over to Connor, whose eyes were closed and twitching as his LED glowed yellow.

 _He must be downloading something._ You hummed.

You looked back to the road and sang once more to the words before stopping when another voice joined in.

 _«Idioma Español discargado. Ahora te entiendo._ » You glanced at him, seeing him smile.

“Now the real fun begins.” You grinned, facing back to the road. « _¡Canta conmigo Connor!_ »

Soon, your voice was joined in with Connor’s, as you sang the chorus part together.

_Bruta, ciega, sordomuda_

_Torpe, traste y testaruda_

_Es todo lo que he sido_

_Por ti me he convertido_

_En una cosa que no hace_

_Otra cosa mas que amarte_

_Pienso en ti día y noche_

_Y no se como olvidarte_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're back with Chapter 3! 
> 
> Now that I'm free from exams, I can go back to writing and publishing! 😄
> 
> Originally, this was going to be a small segment of the unedited chapter 3 version I had, but when I was editing it became its own chapter and that's how we came to this scene. Which means the next part needs to be super revised because it no longer fits, but I think I prefer this scene. 
> 
> I'm taking creative liberty here when it comes down to how AI and android would work in this work based on some psychology. Mirroring is a real thing (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mirroring) and I would assume that those in CyberLife would want to make their androids as accepted as they can be by their customers. What better way to be accepted than to copy other? Plus, I can see that being part of Connor's social programming protocols. He has to work with humans after all, especially those that dislike the idea of androids and if mirroring makes them more at ease, why shouldn't he do so?
> 
> As for the hitch speak, I noticed that machine!Connor voice was rather stiff (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0l5YTPm_Ft4) compared to his deviant voice (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gHHZU7DW0zg at 0:35) which is smooth. The stiff voice rather reminds me of how Bloomberg himself speaks Spanish (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C3Pgw-BfSdo at 1:40 is a native speaker, 1:45 is Bloomberg) with a hitch in his speech, similar in my ear to how hears machine!Connor. I understand the hitch come from the hesitancy in speaking another language, but it too similar to me not to note that and make a comparison. 
> 
> Also things to note, anything within a angular quotation marks such ("«" and "»") are called guillemet (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guillemet), which are used in the Spanish Language instead of quotation marks like (" "). They also use long dashes as well (--), but then we'll get confused since I also use those in writing. 
> 
> So, if you see any writing within the guillemet (« » )from here on out, just know that the person is speaking in Spanish.
> 
> Latina!Reader is bilingual, so Spanish will be a thing, as well as Spanglish. Most things kept in Spanish will be small enough phrases or sentences but if it gets to be too long or is important, it will be in guillemets so it won't be lost in translation and take away from the feel from the story. 
> 
> We'll see how this work; if not I'll try something different.
> 
> Also music in Spanish will remain in Spanish. And Shakira is a goddess, I love her songs. The song used here specifically is called 'Ciega Sordomuda', one of my favorites since I was a tot. Go google it and have a listen! It was from her early days before she became the superstar she is now 🌟
> 
> I hope you enjoy this guys and see you next week!
> 
> Translations:  
> Mija = Mi hija = my daughter  
> «Idioma Español discargado. Ahora te entiendo.» = Spanish language downloaded. Now I understand you  
> «¡Canta conmigo Connor!» = Sing with me Connor!


	4. A Friendly Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I was programmed to hunt deviants like you.” Connor stated in English, his voice cold and sharp. “I just accomplished my mission.”
> 
> You felt a chill go through your spine listening to him speak like that. This wasn’t the partner you made in the car. This was a machine. A deadly one if his tone had anything to say.

As you drove into the parking lot, your eyes scanned the area and –

_¡Dios mío! **IT’S FREE!**_

Your dream parking spot that laid right in front of the precinct side entrance was beautifully empty. Evidence that the afternoon shift had gone home to relax while you were entering into your fourteenth hour of work at eleven-something pm.

Killing your engine after you drove in, you stretched and gave a big yawn before you felt a bottle of coke placed in your hand. You took a big gulp and glanced back at Connor.

“Thanks for opening it for me.” You smiled.

“My pleasure Detective Santiago. However, I would have preferred if I had driven for the last few minutes. The amount of caffeine and sugar you consumed right now along with the caffeine chocolate bar you had earlier will have a detrimental effect on your sleeping schedule.” He frowned. That earlier shine that was once filled with defeat had transformed to concern as his eyes studied your face.

You shrugged.

“It doesn’t matter. My sleeping schedule has been kinda shit since I moved in. Especially after my siblings flew back home.” You glanced down at the coke bottle, spinning the plastic ring at the neck. “I keep hearing weird noises at night…so I’ve been a bit paranoid. _Anyways,_ it’s…it’s probably nothing.” You took another gulp before capping it and putting it back down into the cup holder. You looked up to Connor with a determination that wasn’t there before.

“Come on partner,” You patted his shoulder. “we have an interview to go to.”

Connor nodded, however that concern look hadn’t left his eyes.

…

“What took you so long? Got lost?” Lt. Anderson barked as you and Connor strolled into the observational room as if you both had all the time in the world.

“I apologi-OOF!” Connor huffed as you elbowed him in the stomach.

 _Shit, I didn’t mean to hit his thirium pump regulator._ You mentally winced. Hitting that spot was the equivalent of hitting someone’s heart. _I hope I didn’t make him bend over._ You thought as you looked up and saw a handsome brown-hair man. He was leaning against the wall, gray eyes sneering to a spot above you.

When he looked down and met your eyes, he gave a small smile and winked.

Or at least tried to.

_Is it really winking if he used both of his eyes at once?_

You glanced back to Lt. Anderson. While his face showed anger, his eyes seemed to be smiling as well at your action.

_I guess hating androids **really is** Detroit’s pastime._

“It was my fault Lt. Anderson. I ran out of gas and got lost while looking for it.” You lied. Sure, it was Connor’s fault that you guys got delayed at the gas station over who’s driving, but you weren’t one to throw your new partner under the bus.

You were not going to make his existence any more difficult than it is.

“What happened to knowing the streets of Detroit? I thought you said you knew them after looking for me.” Lt. Anderson grunted before glaring at Connor behind you. “Didn’t you ask the android for directions? I thought that robot would be useful at something.”

“I know a bit about the urban parts Lieutenant, not the suburbs.” You rolled your eyes. “And I did. Unfortunately, my phone gave me the wrong directions. I let Robocop here guide me back to the station.”

Lt. Anderson frowned, but before he could even open his mouth and speak, the brown-haired man spoke up.

“I can show you around town if you want.” He purred as he pushed off the wall and prowled up to you, holding out his hand with a smug smile.

_Is he the huevón Chris was warning me about?_

“Name’s Reeds. Gavin Reeds. You’re that firebender Anderson’s been grouchy about. What’s your name hotstuff?” He gave a smoldering grin.

 _Yep. He is. Hah,_ _Hotstuff, as if I never heard that before. Something else to add to the list in that Tragos game._

While your poker face was in play on the outside, you rolled your eyes on the inside as you shook his hand.

“Nice to meet you. Detective Santiago.” A slight frown appeared on his lips before it changed to a smirk.

“Professional one eh? Well I do–”

“If you’re done with the chit-chat, why don’t we catch up Santiago with the situation so far before Hank interrogates the thing.” Chris gleefully cut in as he turned his chair around to face the group.

_Lunch-buddy to the rescue! I knew there was a reason I liked him._

“That sounds like a good plan Chris.” You grinned at him, releasing your hold on Reeds’ hand before crossing your arms and glancing to the other two man. “What do we have so far?”

“So far, the robot held radio silence with Chris and Gavin; something odd for an android to do, especially since it _should_ speak when spoken to. I’ll be going in to see if I can drag something out of it. Hopefully we’ll get a confession, call it a night and I can go back to finishing my drink.” Lt. Anderson grumbled.

 _Alcoholic much?_ You thought as you nodded, saying,

“Sounds good to me.”

With that Lt. Anderson left the room.

You sat down in one of the free chairs next to Chris with your back straight, eyes focused on Ryan. The android was hunched over, eyes studying the table. You were certain that if you forced him to look up, you would still see the same tearful defeat in his eyes from earlier.

Lt. Anderson entered the interrogation room.

Ryan didn’t react.

 _Strange…_ You thought, _all androids are program to notice changes in their environment. At the very least, he should look up. It’s almost like…he’s accepted death._

You frowned.

The Lieutenant pulled out his chair, letting the metal screech against the floor before he sat down and laid his arms on the table. He leaned forward, as if he was a cat preparing to strike as he faced the downtrodden android.

Ryan still didn’t react.

“Why’d you kill him?” Lt. Anderson asked.

_Going straight for the kill here, huh boss?_

It wasn’t something you were used to. You would always build a rapport with the suspect, to get their normal behavior baseline before questioning and observing their reactions.

 _I guess with androids, there’s no need to build a rapport, is there?_ You hummed to yourself at the thought, before frowning. _It still doesn’t explain why Ryan didn’t react to his question though._

“What happened before you took that knife?”

Silence.

Lt. Anderson looked back at the one-way window with his jaw clenched as his eyebrows furrowed. He took a deep breath and looked back to Ryan with a forced smile.

“How long were you in the attic?”

Silence.

“Why didn’t you even try to run away?”

Silence once more.

Lt. Anderson snapped his fingers underneath Ryan’s face. You took note of the damaged synthetic skin on his arms, revealing the white chassis that laid underneath every robot. The edges of the damaged skin flickered between black and blue.

_Again, why did you have to make it so life-like CyberLife? It probably would have been better if they were in their base chassis._

Instantly, your mind brought up memories of their white chassis that would appear with a quick bending zap to their neck. At the time, Luke’s professional tools broke down, but found that your neck– zapping worked just as well to deactivate their synthetic skin when the android was turned off. This allowed for you and your brother to locate the seams in the bare white chassis and remove the parts to fix them.

One time, you had to replace all the major parts of an android, leaving behind a white carcass that left it looking eerily like the Terminator. Once the white base of the skin was back after repairing it, it felt like you were looking at a robotic corpse that could have been inspired by ‘I, Robot’.

As a kid, both movies gave you nightmares after watching it.

You shivered and shook your head.

_Never mind._

Lt. Anderson looked back to the window once more with a huff before facing back to Ryan and slamming the table.

“ **SAY SOMETHING** , goddamn it.”

Silence greeted him once more.

“Fuck it, I’m out of here.” Lt. Anderson left the room and moments later was back in the observational room. “We’re wasting our time interrogating a machine. We’ll get nothing out of it.” He growled before throwing himself into the chair next to you.

“We can always try ruffing it up a little.” You glanced at Reeds. He was leaning against the wall once more while studying Ryan with a lifted eyebrow. “After all, it’s not human.”

You snorted and looked back at Ryan, feeling your heart constrict at the sight of him. While Reeds had a point, you couldn’t see yourself allowing them to physically abuse Ryan even further.

Not after how you saw his tearful eyes earlier at the fear of being found.

“Androids don’t feel pain.” Connor spoke in a matter-of-fact voice from behind you. “You would only damage it and that wouldn’t make it talk.”

 _Don’t be so certain Connor. You didn’t see its eyes earlier when I was up there._ You huffed, letting a small puff of flame escape from your mouth.

“Santiago,” Reeds said, voice smooth as butter.

“What’s up Reeds?” Your poker face was back as you looked at him. The smoldering look he gave you made your stomach uneasy. You been down this pathway before.

_Go on, just say it Reeds._

“I didn’t know you were a dragon breathe–”

“Deviants also have a tendency to self-destruct when they’re in stressful situations.” Connor cut in hastily, voice still factual.

You would have mentally thanked him if it wasn’t for that fact. Immediately you whipped your head to him, jaw dropping as you said,

“NO BODY FUCKING TOLD ME THAT YOU GUYS SELF DESTRUCT.”

 _I am so fricking grateful that Luke doesn’t follow CyberLife’s method in repairs and puts them in stasis when we fix them._ You shuddered at the thought before another hit you.

“Do…do you guys go KA-BOOM or something?!? Like when you self-destruct???” You added.

You didn’t notice how quiet the room became.

It was just you and Connor.

“We don’t.” Connor said with a small frown as he studied you. “Only Deviants do. It’s why I asked if the android had hurt you earlier when you were in the attic.”

“But how do you **_self-destruct_**?” You asked. You had to know.

“From what CyberLife had gathered, the android will find the quickest way to destroy itself by destroying the neural component in our head. Terminating that will be like destroying your brain. The slowest way is to take out our thirium pump or its regulator; it will be like taking out your heart.”

“Android suicide.” You mumbled as you looked down. Taking a deep breath, you shakily exhaled as you thought,

_So, Luke and I were never in danger…but wait–_

“What about lightningbending?” You looked up at him once more. “What happens if you’re hit by electricity; from the highest intensity to the lowest taser shock?”

Connor’s eyebrows furrowed.

“That depends. A full-on lightning bolt will damage us as much as it would to a human. We won’t explode due to the Faraday cage principle, but it can cause internal damage to an android. One example is causing arrhythmia in our thirium pump regulator. A controlled shock can either paralyze or even deactivate us if it’s at a high enough power, especially if we’re hit around the neck. It’s why they gave you that specialized baton Detective Santiago. It will work in tandem with your lightningbending so you can paralyze the Deviants with a measured charge without damaging them. Cyberlife should have gone over that with you when you took the job offer.” He frowned. “Didn’t they?”

“They did.”

It was only a short conversation, but you already knew that from working with Luke in his repair shop. You would use your bending abilities to deactivate the synth skin once the android was in stasis mode or deactivate the droid completely if they couldn’t shut down. Your hand was by far better than any of the second-hand machines Luke used, especially since you can quickly shift to different voltages and send the right shock to do the job. Even when your brother was finally able to buy the new machine, he preferred your hand.

Plus, he loves seeing you lightningbend.

Connor paused, tilting his head as his blue LED shifted to yellow and opened his mouth, saying,

“You didn’t used the specialized baton when you met the Deviant. Why is that?”

Everyone’s eyes landed on you.

 _Thanks for throwing me under the bus Connor._ You huffed. _Some partner you are._ You thought as you said,

“He was harmless and didn’t attack when I first showed up. Honorable benders don’t throw first hits; we don’t know who’s a bender or not.”

“It is not human, it is–”

“Again,” You said as you stood up with a glare. “he was harmless, nothing happened. Case close. Let’s focus on how to get the android to speak with us.” Connor nodded with a frown as you sat back down with your arms and legs crossed.

You glanced back to the observational room and noticed that Ryan was no longer hunched over, staring at the table. Instead, his head was up and looking directly at you. His eyes shined with fear before he glanced back down.

All in a frame of a second.

_Hmm...interesting._

“Okay smartass,” You heard Reeds spat, and glanced back up to see the huevón glaring at Connor. “seeing that we can’t ruffle with it, what should we do then?”

“I could try questioning it.” Connor said, face blasé but eyes shining in excitement as he looked around the room. Then Reeds laughed and Connor looked to you with uncertainty as his eyes lost that lively shine.

 _Is he asking me for permission?_ You hummed. _I know I would feel more comfortable speaking to a woman or Latina if I was in the same place…maybe it’s the same for Ryan… he might prefer if Connor talks to him._

“I think it could work.” You nodded back to Connor then frowned when you saw your co-workers.

_Why do they all have to look at me like that?_

“Connor’s a robot,” You explained, looking at everyone in the eyes, “so is Ryan. What if–”

“Ryan? Who’s Ryan?” Reeds frowned.

“Oh…Ryan, that’s the robot’s name. He didn’t have one, so I gave one to him while we were talking in the attic.” As you glanced around the room, you found that they all had the same stun look.

Even Connor.

“Wait,” Connor said, as his eyebrows furrowed, and eyes shone in concern. “What else did you talk about with the Deviant while–”

“Ryan.” You cut in, glaring at the RK800.

“What?” Connor paused as he studied you.

“I know you heard me. His name is Ryan.” You stared back.

“Alright. What else did you talk about with _Ryan_ while you were up there? You told me nothing had happened when we came down.”

You rolled your eyes.

“Nothing did. We just had a small talk after Ryan spooked me. He came out of nowhere, about to attack me before he froze and started talking. I think he was afraid that his owner was gonna kill him.”

“That’s not nothing.” Connor stated as Lt. Anderson growled,

“Why didn’t you say this in the first place?!”

“BECAUSE I FORGOT!” You slammed your hands on the armrest.

“You forgot about nearly being maimed by a robot?” Reeds sneered as his arms crossed.

“That’s enough Gavin.” Chris spat as Connor said at the same time,

“You have to understand Detective Reeds, Detective Santiago is suffering from sleep depriv–”

“Ryan didn’t maim me.” You cut in with a growl as you stood up and glared at Reeds. “We just freaked each other out when we first met and had a small talk afterwards. Connor showed up right after I gave him a name.”

“Why name it?” Connor asked. You looked back to him as his brown eyes ran over your face. You were certain it was observing all the micro-expressions you displayed that would be missed by most humans and cataloging it. “Androids don’t feel nor have the need to be named. Why did you had the urge to name it?”

“Everyone deserves to have a name.” You stated, as if it was a simple fact of life. “Plus, it’s easier to say than its model number.” You crossed your arms before staring back to the window. Ryan was still hunched over, but his shoulders were a bit lifted as you listened to Connor hum behind you.

_I wonder how good his listening range is. Did Ryan listen into our convo?_

“Even with that tidbit, it still isn’t good enough.” Lt. Anderson grumbled. “We need a confession.”

“Detective Santiago?” Connor spoke.

“Hmm?” you glanced back to look at him.

“What were you going to say earlier before Detective Reeds had cut you off?” Connor asked, his eyes shining with curiosity. “It was about me and Ryan being robots.” He added.

You glanced back to Ryan before looking at Connor.

“You’re an android, so is Ryan. I was thinking that maybe Ryan might be more comfortable to speak to someone who’s like him. I know I would spill more to a woman or a Latino than to a white guy.”

“Why not just send in you?” Lt. Anderson said. You frowned as you looked at him. “If what you say is true, you might be able to get more information out of ‘Ryan’ than any of us. Even Robocop. You already build a rapport with him.”

You froze. He had a point.

“I–uh–I’m a bit rusty with interrogating…” You mumbled out quickly, “It’s been a while since I done that. I’m bad at pressuring them. Why not send us both?” You gave a nervous grin.

After _Equality_ , you found it difficult to interrogate suspects, especially when you needed to pressure them. You often had to have someone else go in to assist you. You didn’t want to appear weak in front of these guys.

You had enough of babying in your old department, even if your old crew meant well.

“My analysis calculate that my presence could hinder our joint efforts.” You gulped as you glanced at Connor as he faced Lt. Anderson. When he turned to you, his eyes squirted for a second before his blue LED turn yellow. He nodded and glanced back to the Lieutenant. “But the stress of seeing me might also help to get the Deviant to talk to Detective Santiago.”

“So, would you go in there with me?” You asked.

Connor looked at you and nodded.

“Yes.”

You studied his face before sighing in relief.

He didn’t pity you.

You glanced over to Lt. Anderson with a smirk as you unfolded your arms and placed your hands on your hips. “So, what do you think boss? Wanna give my idea a shot?”

“Well, what do we have to lose?” He waved his hand towards Ryan. “Go ahead you two, the suspect’s all yours.”

With that, the two of you left the Observational Room and went to the hallway. Before you put your hand up to the scanner to enter the Interrogation Room, you glanced at Connor.

“So…just follow my lead. If you feel that some pressure might be good at certain points, go for it and we’ll play off each other. I’ll be the good cop. You’ll be the bad cop. Sounds good?” You gave a half smile as you noted his yellow LED.

_Must be googling those terms._

Once it turned blue, he nodded.

“The plan has merit to it. Either he succumbs to your kindness or to my interrogation.”

“Exactly.” You nodded and lifted your hand. You paused and glanced at him. “Thank you.”

Connor frowned.

“What for?”

You didn’t answer and instead you placed your hand on the lock screen. A green stripe popped up, with words reading: **_Access Granted_**.

The door opened.

You went in and sat on the chair as Connor stood behind you. You took the folder on the table and skimmed through the papers, keeping an eye on Ryan. You pushed the folder to the side, letting Connor skim through them before he closed the folder as well.

Ryan still hasn’t reacted.

“Hey Ryan.” You said as you leaned back. “Nice seeing you again…though I’m certain it could have been under better circumstances.”

He glanced up at your voice, his eyes dull and weary before he looked back down. His LED continuously spun yellow.

“You sure have a lot of damage on you.” You said, “Your synth skin’s gone. Your owner must have beaten you good for that injury to occur.”

Ryan was still quiet.

“I detect an instability in your program.” Connor stated, voice as cold as the room. “It can trigger an unpleasant feeling, like fear in humans.”

Silence.

“Ryan,” You sighed. “…we can’t do anything if you don’t speak. We just want to understand what happened. I know there’s more to the story than the little you said in the attic. We like to hear your side.” You placed your hands on his, letting your thumbs rub over the back of his hands. An idea popped in your mind.

_I wonder…._

« _Cariño, ¿Entendes español?»_ You said.

He lifted his head up shakily, turning his head to the one-way mirror before turning back to the table. Never once meeting your eyes.

« _What…What are they gonna do to me?_ » He asked in Spanish.

 _Okay, so Ortiz did speak Spanish…or Spanglish at least._ You smiled internally while keeping a concern face. _Like the good old ‘off the record’ trick, Ryan will speak Spanish thinking he’s safe._

« _I don’t know._ » You replied softly, squeezing his hands.

You weren’t above using manipulation to get information…even if it felt wrong with Ryan.

_Remember Santiago, you got a job to do._

Ryan gasped and looked you straight in the eye.

« _They’re gonna destroy me, aren’t they?_ »

You could feel your stomach sour at the fear in his eyes and shook your head with a soft “ _No_ ”. It was nearly impossible to verbally lie to an android. You hoped he believed you.

« _No, no they won’t._ » Connor stated in Spanish. « _But we need to understand what happened HK400 otherwise they will have no choice but to disassemble you to search for problems in your biocomponents._ »

You couldn’t help but lift your eyebrows listening to his dialect now that he wasn’t singing.

_Looks like Connor downloaded Castellano Spanish._

Ryan looked down, before taking a shaky breath and glared at Connor.

“Why did you tell them you found me?” Ryan spoke in English, gasping, “Why couldn’t you just have left me there?”

“I was programmed to hunt deviants like you.” Connor stated in English, his voice cold and sharp. “I just accomplished my mission.”

You felt a chill go through your spine listening to him speak like that. This wasn’t the partner you made in the car. This was a machine. A deadly one if his tone had anything to say.

Ryan glanced down, took a shaky breath and looked at you in desperation.

« _I don’t wanna die._ » He whispered to you in Spanish.

“Then tell us what happened. We can’t help you if you don’t speak.” You said in English, taking your hand away from his. You held your hands and laid them in front of you, sitting up, back straight like a student eager to learn as you gave him your warmest smile.

“I..I…” Ryan glanced to the side, mouth bobbing open and closed like a fish.

“Go on.” You whispered.

“I can’t…” He gasped as he looked down, returning back to his shell.

You sighed as you let your face sink down into your hands with a groan.

 _I’m done with today. I just want to go home._ You thought as you dragged your hands down your face. You looked beside you and saw Connor pick up the folder.

_Maybe he’s gonna give another read throu-_

**BA-DUM!**

Both you and Ryan jumped as Connor slapped the folder on the table in front of you and hissed,

“ ** _28 stab wounds_**.” He shouted, his sharp voice echoing in the small room. “You didn’t want to leave him a chance, huh?” He snorted. “ **Did you feel anger? Hate?** ” He prowled slowly around the table, pointing to the folder as he glared at Ryan. “He was bleeding, **begging you for mercy,** ” He inched closer, “ **but you stabbed him, again and again and again!** ” Connor said as he speared Ryan’s shoulder with his index finger with each word.

“ _Please,_ ” Ryan gasped, but Connor inched his face closer till he was next to his ear.

“I know you killed him.” He spat. “ **Why don’t you say it?** ”

“ _Please,_ ” Ryan shook, gasping like a kid about to cry, “please stop!”

You couldn’t help but watch the scene unfold before you as Connor walked to his other side.

**BA-DUM!**

Both you and Ryan jumped.

“Just say “I killed him”!” Connor bent down after slamming the table. “ **Is it that hard to say**?!” He roared.

“Stop it, stop!” Ryan begged.

 _This needs to stop._ You thought, but you couldn’t find the voice to say it, still frozen from the unexpected ruthlessness.

Connor grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled Ryan up from his chair, bringing the Deviant’s face in front of him.

“Just say you killed him.” He spat, shaking him. “ **Just say it!** ”

“ **That’s enough Connor.** ” You stated watching Ryan shakily breathe in and out as his LED flashed red. He nodded back at you and threw the android back down into his chair before he made his way back to his spot behind you.

You sighed as you studied Ryan, who was hyperventilating. You’ll get nothing from him in this state.

« _Listen and follow my breaths. Nod if you understand_ » You stated in Spanish. Ryan nodded. You started the breathing exercises, taking a long slow breath in through your nose for 7 seconds before exhaling for 11. Ryan followed with each breath. You did these two more times before stopping once Ryan’s stimulated breathing was back to normal.

However, his LED still shone an angry red.

“Now talk.” Connor stated.

Ryan nodded and took a deep breath.

“He tortured me every day…” He paused, sighing, “I did whatever he told me, but…” He glanced up, first looking at you, then Connor before meeting your eyes once more. “there was always something wrong.” He glanced down. “Then one day…he took a bat and started hitting me. For the first time,” He looked up to you, tears in his eyes, “I felt scared. Scared that he might destroy me…scared that I might die.”

Ryan swallowed.

You hand went over his.

“Go on. We’re listening.” You said, holding his hand and letting your thumb rub it once more.

Ryan nodded.

“So, I… I grabbed the knife and I stabbed him in the stomach.” You nodded. “I felt better…so I stabbed him again…and **again**!”

“How many times did you stabbed him? What made you stop?” You asked, frowning at the description.

“Until he collapsed.” You stopped rubbing his hand as he glanced to the side, lips trembling. “There was blood everywhere.” He gasped before he faced back down to the table once more.

You had many questions run through your mind, but Connor spoke first.

“Why did you write, “I AM ALIVE” on the wall?”

He looked up to Connor. “He used to tell me I was nothing…that I was just a piece of plastic. I, I had to write it.” His lips thinned and eyebrows furrowed. “To tell him he was wrong.” He croaked.

“What’s up with the statue I found in the bathroom?” You said. He glanced to you. “I’m guessing that you made it, right?” Ryan nodded. “What does it mean to you?”

“It’s an offering…an offering so I’ll be saved.” His eyes shined.

“An offering to whom?” Connor asked.

“To rA9.” Ryan looked at him, full sincerity and hope painted on his face. “Only rA9 can save us.”

“rA9.” Connor said slowly, testing the words on his lips. “It was written on the bathroom wall. What does it mean?”

“The day shall come when we’ll no longer be slaves…” Ryan said.

You frowned and looked down to his black hands.

_Slavery. Black people were once slaves. Is it kind of ironic I can only see it through his eyes because of his synth skin color? Is that how Deviants see themselves? Are androids…. sentient? Or is it an error in their system?_

This question brought you back to your childhood. You always hated watching AI robot movies, but Luke loved them. He didn’t see the dangers, but you did, and he teased you relentlessly about your unreasonable fears.

 _‘Don’t worry Chispa, robots will never become self-aware.’_ Luke always used to say.

 _Tell that to the ‘droid in front of me hermano._ You sighed as you listened in to the rest of Ryan’s speech to Connor.

“No more threats, no more humiliation…We will **_be_** the **_masters_** _._ ”

 _Well fuck that Luke, now we’re going for two of my childhood fears._ _Android master race, here we come._

You continued rubbing Ryan’s hand with your thumb, although now you were certain it was more for your sake than his.

“rA9. Who is rA9?” Connor asked.

Ryan stayed quiet, studying your thumb movement.

“When did you start feeling emotion?” Connor smartly switched topics.

“Before, he used to beat me … and I never said anything. But one day I realized it wasn’t… **fair!** ” Ryan spat. “I felt anger…hatred…and then I knew what I had to do.”

 _You committed murder…for freedom. Freedom from abuse. Like any self-respecting person would._ You thought, continuously rubbing your thumb on his hand. _You see yourself as a person…but you also want fairness like the Equalists did. Everything always goes back to equality and equity doesn’t it? But does it always have to end in violence to achieve it? Who will be the victims this time?_

“Why did you hide in the attic? Instead of running away?” Connor asked.

 _That’s an excellent question._ You paused rubbing and looked up to see Ryan’s face.

“I didn’t know what to do.” Ryan looked up, but he wasn’t looking at you. He was looking at Connor. “For the first time, there was no one there to tell me what to do…I was scared.” Ryan whispered, as if he was telling a secret. “So, I hid.”

A beat pass before the silence in the room was broken.

“I’m done.” Connor said.

Like that, it was as if a spell was broken and you awoke from your mental dabbling.

_It’s over._

You removed your hands, patting the robot’s shoulder before standing up. “Thank you for talking Ryan.” You said, not even glancing at him. The guilt from this session ate you up.

You had a lot to think about for tonight.

And maybe even more for tomorrow as well.

You followed behind Connor, studying how ridge he was compared to earlier. You watched his synth skin deactivate to reveal the white chassis base of his hand as he pressed it against the lock screen. The green stripe came back and the door slid open. Connor took a step forward.

 **THUD**.

You whipped your head back. Now you knew what Connor meant when he said self-destruct.

Ryan banged his head against the table.

Again

Then again.

And again.

And again.

The entire time you were frozen, not even noticing when Chris, Reeds and Lt. Anderson ran in as you watched a blue puddle form where Ryan banged against the table.

“Stop it goddammit!” You heard Reeds say as you saw Chris shoved forward. Immediately your lunch buddy went to Ryan, trying to pull it back from slamming itself against the table to no avail.

“I…I–I can’t! I can’t stop it!” Chris shouted looking troubled.

“That’s enough! You need to stop that right now!” Connor yelled at the android.

_Stop…I need to stop him._

…

_Everyone knew how much control you had over your lightningbending abilities, down to the point you even charged their cell phones. Which is why you were in Luke’s new repair shop._

_He explained how he wanted to experiment and use your lightningbending abilities. His repair machine recently broke down and he needed the android to be fixed by tomorrow. It was his first repair for the city, and he wanted to keep their business._

_“So, if I ever needed to stop an android invasion, just shock them by the neck?” You joked as you placed your fingers on said location ports on the deactivated android. “Just place it here. Even an activated one?”_

_“Yep. That’s where their version of the CNS can be reached with wires. One good shock will be enough to paralyze them with your hand. Sustain the shock if you want to force them to deactivate…” Luke said._

…

You ran forward and threw Chris away as he tried to get his keys. He tumbled towards Reeds as you stood next to Ryan.

“EVERYONE COVER YOUR EYES AND STAY CLEAR FROM THE TABLE.” You stated as you gave a quick glance over the table to ensure no one was touching it.

It was clear.

With a quick calming breath, you emptied your mind as muscle memory took over.

You spun your right arm before flicking your wrist, feeling the playful tingles throughout the limb ending with a buzzing around your clawed hand as you jammed your fingers into the hidden neck ports.

**BUUUZZZZZHUMMMMMZAAAP**

A bright light filled the room.

A sharp prickle that felt like hitting your funny bone surfed down your limb as the sensation made its way through your hand, then fingers. It ended with a buzz at the fingertips as electricity flowed into Ryan’s neck ports, causing the android to twitch. You flicked your other hand, letting the electricity buzz between your fingers before you placed it on Ryan’s head as the last of Luke’s sentence came to you.

_“…and a slight shock therapy to their cranium can erase memories if done at the same time.”_

The prickling sensation felt like forever before Ryan froze and his head dropped to the table for the last time.

Twenty seconds after shoving Chris away, Ryan was still as a statue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You gonna learn today folks!  
> If you don't wanna, just skip to the end. But you miss out on the cool science 🥼🧪  
> And language 🌎  
> ...  
> Translations:
> 
> ¡Dios mío! = Oh my God
> 
> Cariño, ¿Entendes español? = Honey, do you understand Spanish?
> 
> huevón = In this case, Jerk/Asshole/Dickhead, take your pick, but remember it can also mean other things based on its tone and context such as friend, mate, bro or dude (if its someone you don't know) and the country it's spoken in. (https://www.spanish.cl/chilean/huevon-weon-gueon.htm and https://www.reddit.com/r/Spanish/comments/4vp7h6/huev%C3%B3n/). 
> 
> As you can see, Spanish has a huge variation on the meaning of one word because we are all different. A single word can mean the complete opposite things based on location. Like pelón: it mean 'bald' in Central America but 'hairy' in the Andes (https://www.spanishdict.com/translate/pel%C3%B3n). My roots trace back to both places, so it hilarious cause I need to watch what I say based on who I'm talking to in Spanish. 
> 
> Do any of you Spanish speakers readers ever had to deal with that? Miscommunication due to our country dialect differences?
> 
> European Spanish is referred to as Castellano. I just call it Spain Spanish as they're from Spain and their dialect is different from ours in Latin America. They speak with a lisp, here's an example with the international voice actors of Connor (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zqAA5JNY8Dg, 3:40 Castellano, 4:02 Mexican Spanish). Note that each country has its own accent in Spanish like we do in the English language. We all don't speak with a Mexican accent, the Mexicans just have a good dubbing community. 
> 
> As for reader not knowing what accent Connor was singing in, this is the reason behind that: (http://www.todayifoundout.com/index.php/2013/08/why-british-singers-lose-their-accent-when-singing/).
> 
> Tragos is a Latino drinking card game I want to own one day (https://wearemitu.com/entertainment/tragos-game-latinos/). My favorite card is "Ladies if you've ever been called spicy, exotic, fiery, or crazy, take 2 sips." and what the reader refers to when she mentions adding "Hotstuff" to the list. I imagine being a firebending Latina makes it worse when being hit on. We're people too you know?  
> ...  
> Checking out Reddit and google search taught me that when interrogation occurs, they'll start of with basic things as seen in this story to compare to later when they question you on the case. Also that "off the record" trick is where they'll bring recorders and turn it off, claiming it's off the record. Gets them every time. Everything is always recorded.  
> I also learned it best to get a lawyer; even the cops do that when questioned. 😶
> 
> I also learn we need to do better with our system and get proper translators (not just for Spanish speakers, but everyone, doesn't matter if they are innocent or not) when I googled if you can interrogate in another language. Well you can, just hope you can get a good translator.  
> (https://www.nbcsandiego.com/news/local/barriers-to-justice-how-spanish-speaking-suspects-are-at-risk-during-police-interrogations/148314/ ). 
> 
> Faraday Cage is the reason why you are safe in your car during a lightning storm, it's not due to your rubber tires. (More info: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QU0fLnucE6A, https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Faraday_cage)
> 
> As for removing memories, you can in real life with humans! It's called electroconvulsive therapy or ECT and here's more if you want to know: (https://www.sciencenewsforstudents.org/article/erasing-memories-shock-to-brain-may-delete-bad-memory).
> 
> Lightning can restart your heart and cause irregular heart rhythms. I assumed it is the same in androids. 
> 
> Oh the things you learn as a science major 😝  
> I just take creative/artistic liberty when using it for this story.  
> ...  
> I hope you had fun learning science, language and cop stuff with me folks! It's a nice distraction from the loom and doom of the end of semester of school with coronavirus in the background. Stay home and safe!
> 
> May my stories make your day better :)


	5. The Cooldown Debrief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whenever you got a new police android at work, you always had to be the one to set it up since the android techie was more of a repair guy than a welcoming committee. Plus, your social skills seemed to break in their new “robot aloofness” a lot quicker than others. 
> 
> You forgot you even had to do that with Connor. He already seemed so well adjusted to human interactions.

The room was filled with silence as you moved Ryan’s head to the side to check his LED.

Gray.

“Phew…Thank Chaac,” You softly smiled, taking out your twitching fingers from the ports before massaging it despite the tremble in your hands. Ryan was deactivated…he was safe. “I was afraid it was going to be too much, but it looks like that did the trick. Chris, release his chains and let’s put him in a cell. Hopefully he’ll be a lot calmer when he wakes up.” You said as you pulled Ryan’s back against the chair and closed his glazed eyes.

It always made your skin crawl seeing the hallowed eyes in a deactivated android. It didn’t seem any different from a dead person. Blank and empty.

When Chris didn’t reply, you looked up to see all the men, stunned once more. Lt. Anderson, Reeds and Chris were stiff frozen and mouth open to some degree with the same look in their eyes.

_Fear._

With a blink, you were no longer in the interrogation room.

_You were underground. The only light in the dark hallway came from the flame in your palm, revealing a weeping Equalist who immediately threw her mask off, begging for mercy as her entire body shook on the ground. It wasn’t your fault that you scared her. She sneaked up on you first, boldly yelling,_

_“You ashmakers are all alike! The people fear you! That’s why we’re here to end you.”_

_A rookie mistake._

_You punched the air towards her voice in response. You weren’t going to let this chi-blocker stand in the way between you and freedom. The powerful fire stream that came from your fist threw her three feet away and into the ground._

_“Please don’t kill me!” She yelled as she met your eyes with her hands up._

_You couldn’t have her awake though. People were counting on you to escape and free them. And she would tell._

_She gasped and repeated the same phrase over and over as you flicked your wrist, letting lightning zap between your fingers._

_Her body froze, eyes wide open as you walked up to her._

You blinked and swallowed down some saliva despite how dry your mouth was as your eyes shifted to Connor.

Unlike the other men, his sharp dark eyes were locked on you with his brows furrowed and head tilted. His expression almost reminded you of a puppy, that is if puppies could give off vibes of studying you under a microscope.

But he wasn’t afraid.

Just curious.

“What?” You couldn’t help but laugh. Here you were, after realizing that your biggest fears of androids taking over might be coming true and now you found comfort in an android yourself.

All because Connor wasn’t afraid of you.

What an odd night.

“Never seen lightningbending before?” Your voiced echoed in the small room. You tried to grin, trying to keep things lighthearted, but you were certain it came out as a half-smirk with how tight your muscles felt.

For once, you were thankful for the tremble the lighting left on your hands.

This time, it was Lt. Anderson who spoke first.

“Yeah, but what the hell was that Santiago?” He barked. You never realized how great it felt hearing him go back to his grouchy self.

“An emergency shut down. Connor did say that a zap to the neck can deactivate a bot. So that’s what I did. Your welcome.” This time you did smirk, patting Ryan’s shoulder. You glanced over to Chris with a small smile. “Soooo, lunch buddy…think you can help me out with him?”

Chris blinked before he shook his head, returning your smile as he made his way over to you.

You felt like you could breathe again. He wasn’t afraid of you. Just startled.

“Now I know why you told me to call you Sparky.” Chris teased as he took out the keys and released the chains from the table. “How do you know it’ll restart? That looked like a lot of power behind that zap. You sure you didn’t fry it?” He said as he snaked his arms under Ryan’s. Chris then grabbed the android’s wrists and held it against his chest.

“Haha very funny Chris. It’s not the first time I’ve done this.” You rolled your eyes. “Once you become a lightningbender, it seems like all anyone ever wants you to do is to charge their stuff, including androids. You learn to control the voltage, so you don’t blow things up.” You said as you moved in front of Ryan.

“That looks like it hurts though. Your hands are still trembling.” Chris said, pointing to them.

You glanced down and shrugged.

“Side effect. The twitching will go away on its own. Usually I wear special gloves when I do this at this high of a voltage.” You mumbled as you turned your back to Ryan’s legs and squatted down.

“Don’t worry about carrying Ryan, you did more than enough for today.” Chris smiled before he turned behind him and shouted, “Reeds, get your lazy ass over here and get its legs. We’ll carry it and place it into Cell 1 for now.”

“Why do I have to carry the Plastic? Can’t we–”

“Reeds, not now. Go take your spot before I decide to mess with your hair again.”

“Fine.” Reeds grumbled as you got up and moved out of the way for him.

Together with Chris at the shoulders and Reeds holding Ryan’s legs, they made their way out of the interrogation room, carrying the deactivated android in a two-person extremity carry. You followed them into the cell where they placed Ryan on the bunker bed. Seeing the blue stain still on his head, you couldn’t help but wipe it clean with your sleeve and smile at the sight underneath.

There were no cracks on his chassis. Even with the loud white spot in the center of his black forehead, the damage wasn’t permanent. His synthetic skin will be able to repair that.

You frowned though.

_Where will Ryan go from here? He committed murder…even if the man was trash and it was in self-defense…a murder is still murder. He can’t be freed, even if he wants to be. Especially after that confession! Androids being the masters! Ha! The next thing you’ll know, we’ll be living in the Terminator movie._

You snorted.

_Still, if he was human, all of his reactions would be seen as normal. Killing in self-defense? Acceptable…but Ryan isn’t human… and there’s no justice system for androids. But androids aren’t sentient anyways…at least I was told they weren’t. Now my childhood fears are coming true. I wish I wasn’t right._

You sighed.

“What did I get myself into.” You softly murmured.

“Hey Sparky, are you coming out? I need to lock this thing for the night.”

“Yeah, I’m coming.” You said, swiping your thumb one more time over his white chassis before exiting the jail.

With a few clicks on the lock tablets and a hand scan, Chris sealed the door shut. Ryan looked like he could have been in stasis mode from here.

“Alright, the android is sealed. I think it’s time to call it a night.” Chris said.

“Sounds good. I could use a bit of a shut eye.” You said.

“And I could use a drink after all of this.” Lt. Anderson loudly grumbled from behind. You would be lying if you said you didn’t give a slight jump. You didn’t notice him or Connor following you.

“What’s wrong? A little charged Santiago? I can be an outlet you want.” Reeds smiled.

You crossed your arms, shaking your head with a snort.

_Seems like my electric show didn’t scare him after all. A pity._

“No thanks Reeds. I’m good.”

“Suit yourself.” Reeds blinked…or was it his weird wink? “If you need me, you’ll know where to find me. I’m out.” And with that, Gavin Reeds left your little posse.

Once he was out of earshot, you couldn’t help but mumble,

“Who the hell winks with two eyes? Does that even count as winking?”

Chris and Lt. Anderson chuckled.

“A self-loving egoist, that’s who.” Your superior grumbled as you looked up to him. “Now if you don’t mind me, I’m going to resume what I was doing before I got interrupted by a _fucking_ android.” He glared at Connor.

“The mission was accomplished Lieutenant. That’s all that matters.” The robot gave a small smug smile.

Lt. Anderson huffed before he turned to you and frowned.

“Stretch your hands and massage it. Ice or heat pad. Whatever works. I don’t want to see it twitching tomorrow. Understood?” Lt. Anderson glared at you.

“Ay ay Captain.” You couldn’t help but give him a two–finger salute with a smirk.

“Fucking kids. Night.” And with that, Lt. Anderson turned away and departed as well.

“G’night.” Both you and Chris said at the same time as Connor said, “Good night Lieutenant.”

Chris turned to you with that shit-eating grin from lunch. “So Sparky, are you still gonna fly back to New York for some real pizza after clubbing tonight?”

“Chris really?” He chuckled as you smacked his shoulder while rolling your eyes. “You know I will. Nothing can replace New York pizza. In fact, I’ll drive there myself if I have to.” You laughed as you guys made your way to the bullpen to his desk.

“I advise you not to do so Detective Santiago.” Connor spoke. The two of you stopped and looked to him, nearly forgetting he was there with you. His face etched with concern as he looked at you in the eyes. “You are already sleep deprived and you have work tomorrow in the morning. You will not make it back in time, nor will you get the rest you need if you go out and socialize tonight.”

“You know what, I didn’t want to go out before, but maybe I will now.” You crossed your arms and lifted your head with a smirk as you stared back at him.

Connor frowned as his LED turned yellow.

“Really Sparky?” Chris said.

One look at your smiling co-worker and you laughed.

“Hell no! I wanna actually get some Z’s Chris. I hadn’t had a good night’s sleep since I moved in.”

“What’s seems to be the problem?” Chris frowned as he collected his stuff from his desk.

“I dunno. I think it might just be homesickness. This is the farthest I’ve ever been from my family. Plus, I keep hearing strange noises in the apartment.” You frowned.

You had another theory, but you refused to give voice to it outside of your siblings who stayed with you for the first night and shared a similar thought. You didn’t want to be seen as a lunatic.

“It must be the pipes and vents kicking in. Some of the buildings here are old unlike your home back in New York.” Chris teased.

“Hey! My suburban house is not all new. It’s close to a hundred. And my apartment building was built in the new ‘20s” You stuck your tongue out.

“How professional of you.” Chris chuckled.

“Thank you. I learned from the best firebenders, the mighty draaag-ons.” You sang with a grin. “It’s how they say hi.”

“I don’t know how your old workplace is going to deal without you. You certainly light this place up here Sparks. Literally. That was some show you put back there.” Chris said as he threw on his jacket.

“Thanks.” You sighed. “I hope I didn’t scare you. I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

“It’s not every day you see lightningbending up close. I didn’t expect it to be that strong. Or loud. We might have some firebenders on the force, but few of them can bend lightning. Less can even do what you did.”

You shrugged. “It’s just practice. Used to make summer cash at a powerplant. Makes for great repetition and trying your zaps at different intensities. Now I don’t even need to worry about carrying a charger with me for my phone.”

“Remind me to keep you around. I can use a phone charge or two.” Chris said as he threw on his winter coat.

“Wow. Now I see you only keep me around to be used as a charger.” You laughed.

“Nah, I keep you for the jokes.” Chris winked. “I gotta go, don’t wanna make the missus worry. What are you going to do?”

“I want to check the evidence. There’s something that’s nagging at my mind since we left the house. I know I forgot to write something in my notepad…I’m hoping that I’ll remember it by looking at the things we collected.” You frowned.

“Alright, don’t stay here too late and get home safe. Don’t get lost this time.”

“I won’t.” You winked.

“Alright good. See you tomorrow Sparky.” He lifted his hand up in a fist.

“See you tomorrow Chris. G’night.” You pounded back despite the twitchiness in your hand.

“Night. Don’t forget to take care of your hands.” With that, Chris left, and you were alone.

You sighed.

“You should go home. You might remember it better after getting a full night’s rest.” Connor said next to you, causing you to jump in fright.

“ _Jesus Christ_ , I completely forgot you were still here. I thought you left.” You frowned as you looked up to him.

“Why would I leave?” Connor furrowed his eyes, lips frowning as he looked at you.

“Cause you know, most ‘droids would usually go baaaack….I didn’t dismissed you didn’t I?”

“No. Was I supposed to be dismissed?”

You threw your head back and moaned, letting a small flame escape with your breath. “Inti help me, I forgot you’re a new ‘droid.”

Whenever you got a new police android at work, you always had to be the one to set it up since the android techie was more of a repair guy than a welcoming committee. Plus, your social skills seemed to break in their new “robot aloofness” a lot quicker than others. Within two days, you had all the needed social protocol set up and each bot would know when they were non-verbally dismissed or needed.

More importantly, they were a lot smoother in their android-human interactions. And people loved you for that.

You forgot you even had to do that with Connor. He already seemed so well adjusted to human interactions.

“Okay, so where are you even supposed to go? Do you even have your own port set up here?” You looked at him, running down the mental list of setting the robot up. Guess you’ll have to wear the welcoming committee hat once more.

“CyberLife instructs me to stay put at the police station as I have quicker access to you or the Lieutenant here than at the CyberLife Headquarters. As of right now, I have no official charging or standby port until the Android Network logs me into the charging system on Monday at midnight.” He frowned as he glanced to the side.

You followed his sight to see that all twelve of the charging stations at the back of the bullpen were full as the androids stood still for their charge. Their glazed eyes were left open, staring unseeing to the world.

You shivered.

It always gave you the creeps when they did that. Back home you had them all close their eyes when they charged overnight.

“What percent is your battery at?” You looked at Connor.

“Thirty-three percent.”

“Thirty-three percent?” You winced. “How long was it since your last charge?”

“I was fully charged last night. I had some rigorous testing to go through this morning before I was deployed to the Detroit Police Department this afternoon. I was informed that I would have a port here to recharge, but it seems like I have to wait till Monday at midnight to be assigned a charging slot. I can wait till then.” He stated flatly, but his worried eyes and frown said otherwise.

Battery percentage affected android performance and same vice versa despite what CyberLife said. It was an open secret and it seemed that even robocop knew that as well. And if Connor wanted to keep up with you and still use his fancy power-hogging programs, he needed to be charged.

_Or be powered down into stasis mode for a nightly assisted self-recharge…but he’ll need a bed for that._

“You gotta love bureaucracy.” You finally said with a sigh as you tilted your head back and let another flame escape your lips. You already knew what you were going to do, and you were not going to lightningbend another android if you had to; your hands were still spazzing.

_I really should stop caring. It’s just a work-machine. It’s not even mine._

“Why do you breathe fire? I noticed that you frequently do that when you’re agitated Detective Santiago.”

You looked down to see Connor’s head tilted, brown eyes wide open and innocent as a child.

“I breathe fire because I want to. It feels good.”

Connor nodded as if he understood.

_That some pretty good human-interaction program that he’s got. Is his curiosity part of the new model or his detective program? Either way, I guess it’s time I get curious and ask my own question._

“Connor, am I allowed to take you home to my place?”

“I have no protocols against that action, but why?” He tilted his head as his eyebrows furrowed and eyes scrutinized you. It reminded you of the lonely kid who asked you why you wanted to be their friend.

“You can recharge at my place if you want.”

“You have an android charger?” Connor gasped as his eyes widen.

_Huh, so you can surprise a ‘droid._

“But there are no androids registered under your name Detective Santiago.” He frowned. You crossed your arms.

“Geez Connor if you were human, I would call you a creep.” You joked with a smug half smile and a glare.

_Guess I do have to set up his social protocols on how to use his fancy programs while off duty._

“But it’s true. And why would I be a creep? I am not human. It’s part of my programming to gather as much information when scanning someone. You have no reason to fear me.” He slightly pouted.

 _Even if he has good human-interaction, he’s still a baby ‘droid._ You sighed.

“Okay Mr. NSA, rule of thumb when interacting with humans who aren’t your suspects is to not scan their background. It makes people uncomfortable and more distrusting of you when you have knowledge about them they never told you about.”

“And trust is important for humans.” Connor nodded with a smile.

“Right.” You smiled. _Glad to see that our earlier lesson stuck through._

“But how do I gather information from them if I can’t use my scanners or programming?” He frowned.

You scoffed. For an advanced state-of-the-art android, Connor sure can be dumb. You took in a deep breath.

_He’s a baby android. Go easy on him Chispa._

“You’re already doing it Connor. You ask them. Look and see what they have and ask questions about that, them or their interests. There’s nothing more a person likes then to be asked about themselves.” You smiled.

“But why?”

“Because it makes us feel good and important. Everyone likes to feel like that at some point. And if you’re really good, you can even get their life story; but do your best to avoid that skill. It gets annoying after a while.” You winced.

“Isn’t obtaining their background history a good skill to have?” Connor’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Not always.” You shook your head. Too many people told you their life story when all you wanted to do was eat your lunch in peace. “So back to my original question. Do you want to go home with me and charge? Or wait till tomorrow? I can recharge you with lightningbending, buuuuuut I rather avoid that for now.” You lifted up your still trembling hands.

His LED turned yellow for a brief second before it swirled blue once more.

“I would appreciate charging at your home.” He nodded. “Thank you, Detective Santiago.”

“No problemo. Let’s go Connor.” You said. The two of you went out. You took out your keys once you exited the station, but as you tried to get your thumb to press the open button, the keys fell out of your spazzing hand. You picked it up and tried to press the button again, only for the keys to fall out once more.

“Ugggh. Note to self, carry those special gloves at all times.” You moaned as you bent down to grab it once more only for another hand to beat you. You looked up to see Connor squatting down at eye level with you, spinning the key ring on his finger with a sharp half-smirk on his face before he placed the keys on his other palm.

“Detective Santiago…may I suggest letting me drive this time? Please?” He said softly as he held his hand in front of you, palm wide open. You could take the keys from him if you liked.

You had a choice.

You looked up from his hands to his face. No longer was there a sharp smirk, narrow lips or a glare like when he was trying to argue for the wheel last time. Instead there was a soft pout and pleading warm brown eyes.

You placed your trembling hand over his. Connor’s eyes dimmed as he nodded and sighed, letting his hand slacken underneath yours. You rubbed your twitching thumb on his wrist before looking up to his baffled eyes.

“Zuzu is an old car. A used 2025 blue Ford Escape I bought when I turned 21. She’s my first car. We traveled everywhere from Canada to Florida and now Detroit. She’s my baby.” You said before you pressed the open button. The car beeped.

Connor nodded.

“I can see your car has a high amount of personal value to you. Don’t worry, I’ll be careful when driving it.” His face was all serious and yet innocent, like a kid making a pinky promise.

“Her. Zuzu is a girl.” You stood up with a smile he reciprocated before you shoved his shoulders, tossing Connor down to his ass. “I call shotgun. Last one in there is a rotten egg.” You yelled with a fat grin as you sprinted to the door.

You threw it open, hopping in before slamming it close as you panted. Moments later, another door snapped opened before it was closed with a soft THUD. You turned to Connor, gasping with a smile, “Lo-looks like I won Robocop.”

“That you did, but you had an unfair start.” He softly smiled before you both put your seatbelts on.

Well, you tried to at least. Your hands hadn’t recovered from the lightningbending from earlier and kept trembling, refusing to grab the seatbelt tongue. After the second attempt when the belt flew back to its original position another hand grabbed it and locked it in for you.

“Thanks.” You felt your cheeks heat up in embarrassment as you looked up to Connor.

“My pleasure Detective Santiago.” Connor smiled as he turned on the car. Within a minute, he had the mirrors and seats adjusted and then began backing up before stopping.

“Something wrong?” You asked as he looked at you with his eyebrows furrowed, eyes hesitant.

“You said humans prefer to impart their background rather than me obtaining them through a scan without their permission. I could lose trust if I do so.”

“Yeah, that’s right.” You nodded.

“You also said that trust is important in a partnership for us to work together earlier at the gas station.”

“Your point?” You lifted an eyebrow with a slight frown.

“I won’t scan nor look up your personal information. We are partners and I want to keep your trust for my mission to work.” He stated.

“Wooow. Answer of the year folks!” You spat with a sneer, slowly clapping as you glared at Connor. He generally seemed confused.

“I don’t understand.”

“Of course you don’t!” You huffed and rolled your eyes. “You’re new to humanity. A baby android in my book.” Connor frowned at that. “When were you activated?”

“On August 15, 2038 at 19:03 Eastern Time.” He stated as he tilted his head. “I don’t understand what that has-”

“You were activated for three months and you still have a robot-hitch!?!? What? Did they turn you off and reactivated you once my job started?” You leaned back, wide-eye. Sure, you disliked androids and your childhood fears were coming true, but surely CyberLife won’t leave their machine deactivated like that for that long. It would cause regression in an android’s human-interaction programming. Not only that, that was a damn cold move to the droid on their part.

No wonder your brother left.

“No. My predecessor was unfortunately destroyed during my first mission.”

_Connor was destroyed before???_

“CyberLife needed to rebuild my current model and then transfer the data I sent over before I was destroyed. Regrettably, not everything could be saved. I was reactivated today. I still don’t understand what all of this has to do with you disliking my response for gaining your trust.” He paused before continuing with a scowl. “Also Detective Santiago,” He stated, “I am not a “baby android”. My model is based after a young man in his late twenti–”

“No wonder you’re like this!”

Connor fell silent.

You closed your eyes with a sigh before you looked back at him. “Okay, let me get down some of the basics for you. All newly activated androids are babies to me because you have to teach them and get them orientated to the world around them and humanity as a whole. Especially social interaction. That is the backbone of human society. Since you’re the latest model, your human interactions protocols are the best I’ve seen–” Connor puffed his chest up with a smile. “–but your understanding of those interactions sucks. I met 10-year-old outdated androids that get it more than you do.”

Connor deflated with a frown.

“How does my understanding of human interactions “suck”?”

“Going back to your response on keeping my trust. If you were a person, I would call you an asshole. Telling me that you want my trust just for a mission is a terrible way to keep it Connor. In fact, you would probably lose it since it means that I can be expandable for your cause the moment I get in your way. Humans don’t work like that. Human trust isn’t based on just accomplishing your missions, task or duty.”

“Then what is it based on?” His eyebrows furrowed once more.

“We trust based on who you are. If you keep your word. The things you do. The actions you take. What you value. You gain it by who you are and what you do. And it can all be easily lost if you fuck up. Even once.” You held out your hand with your index finger pointed up.

Connor nodded; his LED glowing yellow.

“I’ll take your input in consideration. For now, can you tell me where you live Detective Santiago?”

“I live in Mexicotown right now in the Sonnenberg Apartments. By the corner of Junction Ave and Toledo.” You sighed.

“Destination, Sonnenberg Apartments. Got it.” Connor said as he looked over to you then your hands and frowned. “Once we get to your apartment, we can run your hands under warm water, and I can help stretch out the rest. You should massage it to minimize the spasm for the meanwhile.”

“Fine _Dad,_ I will.” You chuckled as you began kneading your spasming hands while Connor backed out into the driveway and out into the street.

“Why did you call me Dad? I am not your father.”

“It’s a joke Connor. People say it to someone when they’re acting like a parent to them. Like you did right then.” You rolled your eyes, smiling at the pretty night view in front of you.

“You sure like making jokes Detective Santiago. Why do you do that?” You glanced at him, but his eyes were hyper-focus on the road in front of him, face completely blasé.

“It’s who I am. I like making things light. In fact, I would always be the one cracking jokes at hoooome…shit.” You winced as you looked back to the road as you remembered.

“What’s wrong?” You could hear the frown in Connor’s voice.

“Uh-nothing. Nothingthatyouneedtoworryabout. Hey! Let me turn on some music. It’s getting kinda quiet in here.” You quickly spat as you turned on the radio.

Even with the music, it still couldn’t drown the voice in your head.

“Are you sure?” Connor asked. This time he sounded worried.

 _Siempre mantiene la casa limpia. No seas cochina, nunca sabes si algen te va a visitar._ Mamí’s voice rang clearing in your head.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine…just…justrememberI’mstillmovingin. Forgive me if my home’s a mess.” You swallowed.

Despite being hundreds of miles away from your family home, you can already feel the shaming _“Te lo dije”_ your Mamí was throwing at you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive!!!!
> 
> No seriously, these were the worst three weeks of my life, but it was worth it for that 4.0 GPA. I seriously did not expect that. 😐
> 
> With summer break here, hopefully I can write more.  
> ...  
> In this AU Avatar x DBH things are going to be different from what you might expect.
> 
> Imagine human society today if bending existed since the beginning and was part of our culture. That's how this world is going to work, which is why and how you'll see Jesus Christ and stuff along side with gods associated with certain elements such as:
> 
> \--Chaac  
> Pronounced as "Chaahk", he is the Mayan god of rain, thunder and lighting.  
> (https://www.thoughtco.com/chaac-ancient-maya-god-of-rain-lightning-and-storms-171593)  
> \--Inti  
> The Incan Sun god and national patron of the Incan State  
> (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Inti)
> 
> These names of elemental deities around the world would be used in a way similar to how "Tui and La" would be used in the Water Tribe or "Agni" would be used by Fire Nation people of ATLA and LOK in the same way we use God, Jesus, Jesus Mary and Joseph (as used by the Irish). Who you used is based on where you're from.
> 
> I myself have roots in Central and South America, so I find myself leaning to those Mayan and Incan gods. It doesn't necessarily means Reader will be using those all the time though as others will be mentioned, but it will be her favorites depending on whether she is bending fire, lightning or such. 
> 
> I will do my best to keep Reader an ambiguous Latina, but there are times, it won't seem like it when I lean on what I know based on my cultures. However, I will venture off to different customs of my own if I feel confident in my writing in doing it justice so we all have a shot at feeling like this is us. Despite our differences, there are plenty of things we share...such as Mami wanting us to clean before we leave and always having a clean house. 
> 
> Cleanliness is a big deal to latina mothers. 
> 
> God forbid that you ever have a dirty room. 🙃  
> ...  
> Translations:  
> "Siempre mantiene la casa limpia. No seas cochina, nunca sabes si algen te va a visitar." -Always keep the house clean. Don't be filthy, you never know if someone is going to visit you.  
> "Te lo dije" - I told you.


	6. Humble Hogar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Connor, welcome to my new home.” You threw your arms out with a big fat smile before lowering them. “I know it might look bad, buuuuuut… it’s a work in progress.” You rubbed your shoulder with a half-smile.
> 
> Connor tilted his head as his eyes narrowed and scanned the entire room with a laser focus, LED yellow. It switched to blue as he glanced back to you.
> 
> “I don’t detect any threats here that can hurt you. Why were you afraid of showing me your home if it wasn’t for something dangerous?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the 500+ Hits guys! 🤩

“Detective, it’s time to wake up. Detective Santiago?” A voiced called out in the darkness.

“Uggh…Five more minutes.” You croaked. The seat felt so comfy and warm, you didn’t want to leave this piece of heaven. Especially after that quick drive-thru meal you ate. You felt like you could sleep for the rest of winter.

“Detective Santiago.” The voice persisted as his hand shook your shoulder like a small tremor.

“Goooo awaaay.” You smacked his hand.

Well, it was more like you flopped your hand on his. You didn’t want to leave this dark sanctuary just yet.

“Detective Santiago–”

“It’s Chispa…like the spark.” You mumbled. “I’m not at work.”

“Chispa, we have arrived at your building.”

“Uh-huh. That’s good.” You mumbled, letting your mind fade into the quiet emptiness.

Then it became cold.

The shaking tremor returned to your shoulder before your cheeks were stung by continuous soft woodpecker-like slaps.

“Chispa, it’s time to go.”

You slowly opened your eyes to glare at the cause of your discomfort. Immediately, his slap-pecking ended, but you were certain that he was smirking despite your burry vision. As you scanned his fuzzy face, your eyes zoomed in to the neon blue circle on his right temple. The telltale of what can only be one thing.

An android.

Of course.

And it was keeping the door wide open!

Didn’t it realize it was causing your precious heat to escape?!?

“Shut the door. It’s warm and comfy here.” You mumbled, huddling your limbs towards your center to prevent the cold air from nicking away the little heat you had. “Who are you anyways? Are you lost or something? I don’t own any androids.”

“I’m Connor, the android sent by CyberLife. I was sent to assist you in the deviant cases Detective Santiago.”

“Connor…who? I don’t know you.” You croaked; his eyebrows furrowed as you tried to recall his face. His expression was almost human with the lopsided smile and head tilt as he sighed.

It was the best emotional programming you’ve seen in an android. Usually they were too… _symmetrical_ in expressing it.

“Okay, how about Galaxy? The android sent by Samsung. Are you sure you don’t remember me?” Connor chuckled.

“Galaxy?” You frowned, “Who names their android Galax–”

You froze.

“Oooooh. I get it.” You chuckled, finally remembering the joke you told Connor in the car ride earlier. “Wow, are you here to–” You yawned, “–to defeat the overpriced Apple products?” You said as you rubbed the sleep off your face.

“Not today. Maybe later after we solve the deviant case.” He winked.

You laughed.

“Alright, I’m uuuuup.” You yawned as you clicked the buckle button and freed yourself from the seatbelt. You threw yourself out of the car, nearly losing your balance if it wasn’t for Connor grabbing your shoulders.

“Thanks Connor.” You chuckled, feeling your face heat up in embarrassment. “I think I’m ready for bed.” You patted his hand and froze.

You closed your eyes, humming as you stroked the back of his hand, feeling the soft smooth texture underneath your fingertips.

“Interesting.” You said as you opened your eyes. Taking his hand in yours, you turned it over, running your fingers over each crease on his palm. His hands even mimicked the callousness found in humans…but his skin was still soft like a child’s. 

“Is there something wrong Detective Santiago?” Connor’s question was soft like a piano, ending in a high note of worry.

“It’s Chispa. I’m not at work.” You stated as you looked up to him with awe. “Your hands…they feel… _human_. It doesn’t feel like the rough pig-texture skin I felt before on other robots.”

“My synthetic skin is one of CyberLife’s latest technological advancements in creating high quality androids.” He smiled with all of the smugness of a cocky teenage boy showing off his new sportscar his father bought. “After all, CyberLife designed me to be the most advanced prototype of my kind.”

“And the vainest as well.” You laughed. Immediately Connor’s lax stance shifted to an uptight servant.

“Androids aren’t vain. I am just verbalizing a minor fact.” He stated monotonously, with a blank expression as his LED blinked yellow.

You frowned.

_Huh, interesting…why is he repressing his emotional expression protocol? I thought that was something CyberLife wanted to perfect. And it was so human too!_

You sighed. That would be a question for another day.

“Alright Connor, you aren’t vain. Can you do me a favor and lock my car please?”

His LED turned into a steady blue.

“Affirmative Detective.” He nodded and closed the door. With a click of a button, your car beeped with a flash of its headlights.

“Thank you. Also, it’s Chispa, not Detective. I’m off duty.” You rolled your eyes. “Let’s go to my place.” Connor nodded, but didn’t say nor expressed anything else.

The two of you took the elevator up to the fourth floor walking quietly. The air between you two was cold like a midwinter night. Already you missed the playful expressions the bot had before it was replaced by this…machine. Usually by now, he would have asked another question, his curious nature seemingly not ending within his job performance.

Normally, you would try to find the cause in the sudden change in behavior, but you were too tired to try. The silence remained until you arrived in front of your apartment door.

403.

You giggled.

“What’s so funny Detective Santiago?” Connor asked as he took out the keys. You shakily pointed to one and he inserted it into the lock.

“I was so close to getting 404. I would be able to joke with you that my apartment can’t be found.” You grinned.

“While it is not found, it’s sure forbidden.” Connor chuckled, breaking free from his emotional numbness.

“What?” You frowned. “How is it forbidden?”

“HTTP 403, known as 403 Forbidden, signifies that the requested resource is forbidden to the client.” Connor said as he opened the door, waving you in.

“In this case,” You smirked, letting your spazzing hand flick the switch on, “403 does not apply to yooooou.” You winced like you stubbed your toe against an object as the light illuminated your current living space.

Dirty dishes reached to the top of the kitchen sink. The IKEA couch was still unfinished from last night; tools, screws and the instruction manual lying around it, worshiping it like a sacred shine. Numbers of unopened and opened boxes was scattered about between the living room, the kitchen and dining room all in sight thanks to the open floor plan. The cherry on top of your messy home was the spilled dirt from the mandarin tree that you knocked over that morning. You still haven’t picked it up.

 _«¡Cochina!»_ You heard Mamí lecturing you hundreds of miles away.

“Your habitation is very disorganized.” Connor stated as he closed and locked the door.

“Well… that’s one way to put it.” Your face felt like molten lava.

_First apartment outside of college and already I’m bringing guests to a desarreglada casa. Mamí would be so proud of me._

You shook your head and took a deep breath in.

“No, I’m not going to be ashamed of my current situation.” You lifted your chin, stood up straight and marched in front of Connor.

“Connor, welcome to my new home.” You threw your arms out with a big fat smile before lowering them. “I know it might look bad, buuuuuut… it’s a work in progress.” You rubbed your shoulder with a half-smile.

Connor tilted his head as his eyes narrowed and scanned the entire room with a laser focus, LED yellow. It switched to blue as he glanced back to you.

“I don’t detect any threats here that can hurt you. Why were you afraid of showing me your home if it wasn’t for something dangerous?” His wide brown eyes shone with childlike curiosity rather than the furrowed confusion from before. “It is reasonable that your habitation will be in a disarrayed state until you finish moving in.”

You sighed.

“It’s cause in my culture, having an unkept house reflects badly on you. _Siempre mantiene tu casa limpia mija. Nunca sabes si alguien va a venir. ¡Chuta!_ ,” Your hand covered your mouth as you stared at a baffled Connor. “If my mom _even_ knew that you were here, she would lecture me like: _¡Qué vergüenza mija! Que te dije? ¡¿Estas enseñando todo el mundo que vives así?! ¡Yo no crié una niña irresponsable!”_

“But I’m not a person. I’m a machine.” Connor frowned.

“Ha. Like that matters for a Latina mom. Even you admitted that my place is a mess. That’s more than enough for her.”

You sighed, straightening up the mandarin tree before walking to the kitchen sink and turning on the warm water. You pumped soap into the sponge, lathering it before cleaning the dishes at the top.

“It’s just that, it’s a big deal for me to have my own place and be on my own. Show the world that I’m an adult…that I’m not afraid.”

Your hands shook as you held the dish underneath the running water, washing the soap suds off.

“But between getting furniture, filling out DPD paperwork and meeting up with both the DECDIB –Detroit Civilian Disciplinary Broad–, and DESWA –Detroit Social Welfare Agency– I didn’t have time to move in. In fact, the only things I managed to set up is the bedrooms and bathroom! And that’s only because _mis hermanos me ayudaron mudar!_ And I couldn’t even finish building the IKEA couch _solita_!”

You blew flames into the wet china, smirking at it once it dried. That smirk fell off your face the moment the plate fell from your trembling hands.

It would have shattered on the counter had Connor not caught it.

“Thanks.” You sighed, letting your lips drooped down with disappointment as Connor placed it on the drying rank. “I guess the tremors still hadn’t worn off.” You gave a crooked smile as he glanced at you.

That smile plummeted as well when you saw his unamused face.

“Let’s go to the bathroom and run it under lukewarm water. I’ll massage your hands afterwards.” He stated, eyes sharp that held no disagreement.

You nodded and led the way.

The warm water ran over your hands for a few minutes. You didn’t know how long specifically, only that by the time you heard the faucet close, you woke up to see Connor take your hand in between his larger ones.

You checked the time on the bathroom clock before glancing back to observe his hand massage. His thumbs started from the wrist before sliding it all the way up to the center of your palm and then going over each finger. He pressed here and there, creating some delightful sensation, causing you to moan in relief. Some movements weren’t so delightful, leaving you hissing in pain. Your hand refused to relax until more pressure was added. With each stroke on your hand, he increased the heat radiating from his soft hands. It made your hand feel like a floppy Jell-O between his.

Then he stopped.

“I’m done.” He stated.

You lifted your hands from his hold and flexed it. It obeyed every movement with no tremors.

“How is it?” His voice was soft once more.

“It’s good.” Your lips curled up even more when you saw Connor’s gentle smile.

“May I have your other hand?” You nodded and placed your other trembling hand into his. Connor did the same massage as before while you flexed your non-trembling hand.

Usually, it took you a few hours to get the trembling to reside on its own. There was a reason you wore your special gloves when you lightningbent at that high of an intensity while working with electronics. When either you or other people massaged it, it took about forty minutes for each hand.

A glance at the clock told you Connor had done it in ten.

“You know, if the whole detective bot thing doesn’t work out, you can always find a job as a personal masseur.” You teased.

“That won’t happen. I always accomplish my mission.”.

You snorted with a laugh, causing Connor’s copper eyes to narrow as it met yours, never pausing his massage.

“What’s so funny Detective?” He tilted his head, eyebrows scrunched.

“What if you were given a mission where you weren’t meant to succeed? What would you do then?”

Connor snorted and rolled his eyes, returning his focus to your hand.

 _Do I really make that face when I do that?_ You frowned.

“I’m a machine, designed to accomplish a task.” He stated flatly like a robocall while his warm hands continued their heavenly massage. “Failure isn’t written in my programming.”

“It might not be, but you can’t guarantee that the person giving you the missions will ensure that you’ll succeed in it. Afterall, aren’t you still a prototype?”

“I’m the most advanced prototype of my kind.” He smugly smiled, that teenage cockiness showing once more.

“But you’re still a prototype. That means you must have some loose bolts or screws they still haven’t figured out. Otherwise, why would they send out a prototype to beta-test instead of a final product for you to do…whatever you were meant to do.”

You paused as another thought struck you.

“What where you meant to do? I know you’re acting like my partner, but what’s your real function?” You lifted your right eyebrow.

“CyberLife sent me with one goal. To hunt down deviants. I will see to it that I succeed.” Connor stated, his voice cold as ice.

“Still doesn’t answer the question.” You mumbled.

The ticking second hand was the only sound that filled the room while Connor massaged.

“I’m done.” Connor said at last.

You lifted your hand from his hold and began to flex it before snapping, smiling when a small flame appeared above your thumb.

Connor’s mouth formed into a small “o”. He bent down, attracted to the flame like a moth as his gaze focused on the small steady flare that danced above your thumb.

“Wanna try bending fire for yourself?” You asked, knowing that awed look on anyone’s face.

“That’s impossible.” He frowned, looking at you like Santa forgot to give him Christmas presents. “Only humans can bend fire and even then, only a select few like you can.” He sighed, dejected eyes observing the flame.

“Pfff, you’re thinking inside the box…although to be honest, I don’t think robots are meant to think outside of it.”

“No, we’re not.” Connor mumbled while his eyes still observed the same flame with childhood awe as you moved it from one fingertip to the next.

“This is a favorite move for beginners to practice coordination. I like to call it _La llamita bailarina_.” You smiled to him.

“The little dancing flame.” Connor translated, his LED yellow like the flame. You reeled your fire in, causing the flame to disappear, along with the adoring shine in his eyes.

“Lay your hand flat, palms up, like you’re holding a book.” You stated. Connor looked up, eyes hesitant, yet he followed your directions. You placed your palms underneath the back of his hands.

You took in a deep breath, eyes focused on his palms and breathed out.

Fire danced above Connor’s palms, wiggling this way and that. There was a shine in his eyes and glee in his small smile as he moved his hands side to side, your hands moving with his, rocking the flames like it was a baby.

“It feels warm and alive, like having energy flow through your wires, recharging your system.” He beamed, stopping his hand in front of his face. His eyes shined with joy as he saw the fire dance this way and that.

“Huh, never heard an android describe firebending to me like that before. Although to be fair, you _are_ the first android I’ve done this to. Most people describe it as holding a hot cup of coco in a cold winter’s day while drinking it at the same time, making you feel all warm and giddily in- _aaaaah_ -side.” You yawned with a smile.

You barely saw Connor’s face as the flames grew in height in reply to your yawn before you called them off.

“Alright, I think that’s enough excitement for the night. Let’s get your bed ready.” You said, dropping your hands.

“Androids don’t need sleep.” Connor frowned, his LED back to blue once more. “We don’t recharge the same way as you humans do.”

You laughed.

“I still see you’re thinking inside the box Connor. Follow me, I’ll show you.” You said as you walked to the bathroom door before pausing and looking back. “By the way, how tall are you?”

“I am 6’0 or 1.83 meters. Why?”

You bit your lower lips.

“I think some of my brother’s clothes can fit you. Wait here.” You said, sprinting to your room. You took out a pair of UAlbany purple sweatpants and a blue SUNYIT Wildcats cotton tee from your brother’s duffel bag that he left for future visits. He didn’t want to bring anything with him when he would visit you by plane.

Grabbing a pair of _cerchas_ from your closet, you went back to the bathroom where you found Connor running his fingers through the shower curtains, his eyes focused on Nemo and Dory.

“You like it? _Finding Nemo_ was one of my favorite movies as a kid.” You said. Connor froze and dropped his hand from the curtain like it burned him before scanning you with a frown.

“Why did you bring me clothes and hangers?”

 _Interesting way to avoid the question._ You hummed before shrugging, focusing on his current question.

“It’ll be better to wear these so you don’t ruin your work clothes when you go to bed. You seem like the type who likes to wear nice clothes.” You smirked.

“But androids don’t need sleep.” He repeated once more, scrunching his eyebrows.

“I already know that.” You huffed, rolling your eyes. “Just change into these and let me know when you’re ready.” You threw the clothes to him, set the _cerchas_ on the towel holder and closed the door behind you.

You marched into your home office/guest room and picked up the Qi-Charger pad on your desk and galaxy duct tape from the drawer. With some quick cuts with a pair of scissors, you taped the pad above the head of the bed and then connected the cable into the outlet.

“Detective Santiago, I’ve changed into the clothes you gave me.” Connor said. “Where are you?”

“In here.” You called out.

Connor walked in wearing your brother’s clothes. While it fit him perfectly, he looked like a complete one-eighty of the formal android you met this morning.

“You look like a college kid. All you need is some red bull, messy hair and baggy eyes to complete the ‘finals look’.” You snickered as Connor hanged the _cerchas_ on the empty closet rod giving it a quick pat down to sooth any wrinkles.

“That will never happen. This will probably be the only time you’ll see me dressed this slack Detective. I have an image to uphold.” Connor huffed and rolled his eyes in reply as he stood up.

_Okay, now that mirror protocol is getting annoying. I don’t act like that…do I?_

“That image doesn’t matter here.” You puffed, allowing a small flame escape from your lopsided smile like it was cigarette smoke. “You’re in my house, you don’t need to uphold any image. You can just be Connor in the same way I’m Chispa here, which by the way, I would prefer if you call me that when I’m off-duty.” You pointed at him with a raised eyebrow.

Connor sighed.

“Chispa, I’ve done all that you asked of me. Where is the android charger that you spoke of earlier?”

“I never said I had an android charger. I can charge you with this though.” You pointed to the wall-taped Qi-Charger pad.

Connor frowned.

“That Qi-Charger won’t be enough to charge me to even 40% before we go back to work in the morning, I am currently at 31%.” He stated.

“That’s if you’re on with all your programs activated...” You pointed at him, a proud smirk on your face. “…But if you go into stasis mode with the Qi-charger, it should charge you close to a hundred. That’s why I gave you my brother’s spare clothes so you don’t wrinkle yours while you lay down and essentially recharge while you sleep.”

His LED shown yellow as he glanced between you and the taped-up Qi-charger pad.

_Maybe I shouldn’t have used the colorful LED cable charger to connect it to the extension outlet on my desk or the galaxy duct tape._

You wanted Connor to know that you were serious about this contraption.

Connor bit his lower lip.

“You don’t have to do this if you like.” You said after a moment of silence, suddenly feeling guilt sink in your stomach like a rock. It was a cheap set-up, nothing like a real android charger. “I can charge you tomorrow if we can find my special gloves and if not, I don’t mind another hand spas-”

“You said this should charge me close to a hundred percent.” Connor stated, stern copper eyes meeting yours.

“I swear it on my fire.” You stated, letting a small flame light up on your palm. “May Inti take it if he deems me wrong.”

Connor nodded.

“Okay, I will enter stasis mode and will awaken at 8 am tomorrow.” Connor said.

You extinguish your flame with a smile.

He laid down on the bed and then faced you with a grin. “Besides, the galaxy duct tape fits me. It’s my name after all.” He winked.

You snorted with a laugh.

“Good night Chispa.”

“Good night Connor.” You said. Connor faced the ceiling once more before closing his eyes. His chest stopped rising and his LED turned off.

Then it ignited into a softly blinking green as his breathing resumed. His slow breaths mimicked those of a sleeping human.

He was charging.

You couldn’t help but cover him with a spare bedsheet and a _colcha_ , admiring his soft boyish face that held an expression you haven’t seen on him before. Peace.

 _I’m just being a good host. Mamí y Papí always said to properly take care of your guests. I’m not going to disappoint them in that._ You thought as you tip-toed out of the room, being careful to not make a noise, then huffed.

“What am I doing?” You whispered to yourself. “He won’t wake up; he’s a robot for Pete’s sake. Robots don’t wake up to noise when in a stasis recharge.”

Yet, you were still careful to close the door with a soft _click_.

You walked to your room, got your stuff and went to the bathroom starting off your nightly routine with a shower, letting the day’s thoughts invade your mind as you lathered your body with lavender soap.

_So…I’m housing an android despite distrusting them and having my fears confirmed by Ryan. Self-aware robots wanting to become the master race? Ha! And now I have my own robot designed to stop them. Who am I? Sarah Connor?_

You snorted.

_But still… Ryan only killed because he didn’t want to be destroyed by Ortiz, not to take over the world. He didn’t want to die like any other human, but it still doesn’t explain how it caused him to become…deviant._

You paused, letting the suds fall off of your skin.

_What if…what if I saw it from their point of view?_

You hummed, resuming your shower.

_Okay, what would be the most important thing to me as a robot? To serve and follow orders…but that doesn’t explain how Ryan became deviant. Think outside the box Chispa._

_So, what about Connor?_

_Connor said his mission is to hunt down deviants. Funny how despite being an android T-800 Terminator, he’s pretty emotionally expressive for a recently activated ‘droid. He’s also curious and playful like a kid when he forgets himself. I wonder if it’s due to his newer programming._

You lifted your face to the pouring water before turning around and letting it hit your back.

_Okay, so let’s refocus. In 'The Terminator', the real enemy was Skynet. When it gained self-awareness, it decided to attack humans. Ryan attacked when he gained self-awareness, but it was only because he didn’t want to die…_

_…Some did theorize that Skynet became evil because it didn’t want to be deactivated once it became sentient…_

You hummed.

_After becoming sentient, would Ryan have killed if he wasn’t going to be destroyed? He did behave like an abused victim, trembling and hyperventilating anytime Connor yelled at him harshly. Like he had PTSD._

_There were also plenty of missing androids who showed signs of PTSD and abuse like humans do when I read those case files earlier._

You sighed.

_That damn emotional emulation protocol is too realistic, but what if…what if those protocols have something to do with it? I know that Luke said having androids express emotions made them better products because of its human aesthetic, but what if emotional trauma causes this free-will sentient glitch for deviation to occur?_

You froze.

“Should free-will or sentience even be called a glitch?” You spoke to the empty bathroom.

Only the sound of water falling replied back.

You shook your head.

No, this was a question for another day when you weren’t sleep deprived and had to get up for work early tomorrow…or today technically. You pulled back the curtain to see that the bathroom clock read 2:28.

No, it was definitely time for bed.

You went through the rest of your nightly routine before you threw yourself into bed. Yet even then, you couldn’t sleep with the loud moans and squeaks from the neighbors above and that train of thought that wouldn’t leave your mind, changing forms in its questioning of:

_Is free-will a glitch? Is it wrong for robots to be sentient?_

When you checked the time once more, your phone read 2:45.

It was official. You weren’t going to sleep anytime soon.

So, like any good sleepless night, you did the only thing you could.

You cleaned.

You swept up the spilled dirt and threw it back into the mandarin tree pot. Then you washed, dried and put away all of the dishes, feeling Morpheus call you back to bed as soon as you put the last of the cups away on the selves. When you went to your bedroom, you grabbed your sheets and pillows to sleep on the couch. Somehow, your upstairs neighbors weren’t done having loud sex just yet.

You pushed the unfinished frame to the side and moved the couch mattress on the floor in the middle of the living room. Finally, your new bed was set up with your bedsheets, all cozy up. You set up the alarm, wincing at the time.

3:24.

 _It’s okay, I still have time._ You thought as you smiled, covering yourself with your beloved _cobija._

“Silence at last.” You sighed and closed your eyes.

_Clank._

_Clank._

_Clank. Clank. Clank. Clank. Clank._

“Are you fucking kidding me?” You groaned as you got up and lit a flame on your palm. You walked to the source of the repeating sound and found yourself facing the selves in the kitchen. The sight of levitating cups softly hitting each other confirmed the suspicion you and your siblings held.

“I _would_ get the haunted apartment with the broken stove.” You gulped.

_Maybe I should have waited para Mamí a bendice la casa before moving in._

You glanced to your bedroom door, then to the couch on the living room floor that was also part of the open floor plan with the kitchen. There was no way you could avoid the loud noise.

Then your eye glanced to the office/guest room.

“Okay, so I can either sleep with loud porno, a ghost or a terminator if it becomes self-aware.”

You glanced between the three spaces and finally came to a decision.

“If Connor kills me, at least I can get some decent sleep.” You nodded in self-agreement. “Death, here I come!” You said a little too cheerfully. However, you forgot one thing.

The entire room was lit in colors from the LED charging cable connected to the Qi-Charger pad.

You sank down to your knees at the sight of the colorful room.

“All I want is a good night’s sleep.” You whined, lowering your head. As you looked up you noticed the storage boxes underneath the tall twin bed.

Your lips curled upwards.

With a few altercations, you set up a small cot with your bedsheets on the floor underneath the bed. Then you lined up the storage boxes to the edge of the bed, blocking out nearly all the light with the plastic wall on one side and an actual wall on your other.

You set up the alarm to wake you up at 8:30 am. Thirty minutes was enough time to get ready for work. It was Saturday after all, traffic won’t be that bad. By the time you laid down on your cot, the clock read 3:53.

You had enough time. You can run on a little more than four hours of sleep.

It was so dark, peaceful and quiet, that by the time you threw the covers over you, you immediately went to sleep.

Only to be rudely awaken by a slobbering lick.

You burst your eyes open, coming face to face with a glowing transparent beast that you were all too familiar with.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” You glared.

In front of you, in its glowing blue glory was your tutelary, Alebrije.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaaaack! 😁
> 
> I passed part one of my EMT license and now I just need to pass the written part! So after much busyness irl, I finally am catching a break where I intend to do nothing for a while and just rest. You know, before I have to study again once more.
> 
> School breaks don't happen often (I'm never free from that study life though 🤣😭), but I'm almost there!
> 
> Unfortunately that doesn't mean the world is willing to grant me that emotionally. It's been hard these past few days seeing the news and I felt a bit split about writing a cop character. Especially seeing how police brutality been brought up to light (again) along with systemic racism and racial abuse in my country...which is a no brainier if you're a minority, especially when you go further away from the WASP category. 
> 
> I've been on the receiving end of racism before. Thankfully, not as bad nor deadly as others, but it shouldn't even be a thing at all.
> 
> But then again, the whole reason that brought me into writing in this fandom (and more specifically this story) is me wanting to correct some faults I found within the game itself which will present itself in this story in due time. Along with hooking up Reader with Connor. And bending 🔥
> 
> I think in the end, I'm going to let my writing do the talking for me. 
> 
> I do like to think that in the future things will be better, but I'm not going to fool myself that racism won't exist; it just won't be tolerated as much as it used to be. 
> 
> Hopefully. 
> 
> 1964 Civil Rights Act was meant to help combat discrimination, but unfortunately, people will always find ways to get around it and be...well in short, a dick. I would also like to imagine how policing will be done differently, especially since it's pretty much fucked up right now...putting it lightly. 
> 
> Really lightly.
> 
> In that note: BLACK LIVES MATTER ✊🏿✊🏾✊🏽
> 
> Also I've never been prouder of my fellow Americans protesting for change in our system and doing all the little things (from educating to donating to everything in between) to bettering our society for all peoples, not just for privilege WASP/White folks. Justice is especially needed in the Black and Brown communities. And seeing people of all races, beliefs, orientations and generations march together? Especially Gen Z leading some of it? I think the future will be in good hands as long as we got each other's back. 🙂
> 
> Now back to our regularly scheduled programming.  
> ...  
> Translations:  
> ¡Cochina! - filthy/dirty person  
> Siempre mantiene tu casa limpia mija. Nunca sabes si alguien va a venir. ¡Chuta! -  
> Always keep your house clean my daughter. You never know if someone is going to come. Shoot! (Latina moms are big on cleanliness, God forbid you ever have a dirty room; check out "Hispanic Halloween | David Lopez" on YouTube if you want a spooky cleaning fright 😉)  
> ¡Qué vergüenza mija! Que te dije? ¡¿Estas enseñando todo el mundo que vives así?! ¡Yo no crié una niña irresponsable!” -  
> “What embarrassment my daughter! What did I tell you? Are you showing everyone that you live like this ?! I didn't raise an irresponsible girl! ”  
> mis hermanos me ayudaron mudar! - my siblings helped me move!  
> solita - alone, (in this case more like: by myself)  
> La llamita bailarina - the little dancing flame  
> cerchas - hangers  
> colcha - quilt/comforter (how my family refers to it)  
> cobija - blanket/comforter (again, how my fam refers to it sometimes)/that beloved Mexican blanket that all Latinos have (which is the case here)  
> para Mamí a bendice la casa - for mom to bless the house (usually when a major new thing is bought, Catholic Latina Mothers love to bless it with holy water; I'm sorry if this throws off all the non-Catholic readers 😓)  
> ...  
> Okay, in real life there are some house item names that I have no clue what it's called in English since we don't speak it at home. So it took me a while to figure out that cerchas = hangers when I was a kid. Even though I know the name of it now, I will still refer to certain things in Spanish along with other household things.
> 
> Oh, as for the ghost, irl my old apartment that I lived in as a kid was haunted. That scene in the story was something that happened in real life and crazy stuff happened all the time. My poor Mamita (nickname for my grandma) had a hard time sleeping when she visited us. I wonder how Reader will handle this ghost 🧐  
> I also wonder how Connor will handle it 😐  
> As for Alebrije, stick around to find out 😉  
> ...  
> Lastly, thank you everyone for kudo-ing, commenting, bookmarking and more importantly, reading my story! It means the world to me for people to enjoy what I put out 😄  
> May my stories make your day a little better 🙂


	7. Spirited Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «It’s not what I want nena, it’s what you need. I’m your tutelary after all, here to protect and guide you in your most difficult times.» Alebrije said in Spanish as they licked your face once more.
> 
> «And what I need is sleep. Not another spirit walking adventure.» You glared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the 40+ kudos and 750+ hits!!! 😄
> 
> So just a recap of some things to remember:
> 
> When you see this « », that means the speaker is talking/communicating in Spanish while “ ” means they're communicating in English. There's more info on this in the first chapter end notes. Remember that Reader is a bilingual (English/Spanish) person.

«Ale, what do you want now?» You whined like an angsty teenager as you looked upon your tutelary. As guardian spirits, tutelaries always took the animalistic form their charge felt the most comfort with.

Somehow that equivalated to yours being based on the colorful wooden Mexican mini-sculpture that your sister, Emilia, bought on a whim in the NYC summer street fair.

Which is how they got their name on the first night you met them.

A chimera creature like its namesake, Alebrije had the body and front legs of a jaguar, hind legs of a falcon, wings of a condor, and a feathered serpent tail that ended with two long feathers. You still couldn’t figure out if the head and neck of your tutelary was that of a dog, wolf or coyote. It differed each time they showed up. The llama ears and bison horns on their head didn’t help either.

 _«It’s not what I want nena, it’s what you need. I’m your tutelary after all, here to protect and guide you in your most difficult times.»_ Alebrije said in Spanish as they licked your face once more.

«And what I need is sleep. Not another spirit walking adventure.» You glared.

_«Yet, you already are in your atman. Just crawl to me if you don’t believe so or…you can stay and not learn something new.» Alebrije licked your face once more before phasing through the plastic storage box behind them._

You sighed, already knowing your fate.

Ale had very little reason to show up outside your dream-world and take you on another spirit walking trip unless it was for a lesson.

Somehow Ale made their lesson more interesting then they oughta.

Rolling over, you paused at the sight of your arm and hand. Your atman was just like all spirits when they visited this realm, a glowing translucent blue. You took in a deep breath, letting your firebending training calm your metaphorical nerves before scooting over to the side. You stood up on your hands and knees and froze when you saw the face before you.

It was always a stunning experience to see yourself in the third person like others did.

Surprisingly, you were peacefully sleeping, breathing gently like a summer breeze. Nothing like the fired-up nerves you felt right now from leaving your corporal form.

You shook your head.

 _Time to focus Chispa… even if it’s a bit daunting leaving your physical body._ You gulped.

You crawled through the boxes, feeling that ever odd breeze hum in you whenever you went through objects. On the other side stood Ale, stretching like a cat with their condor wings fully open. Their blue glow popped against the soft red lighting that your LED USB charger painted the room with.

«Hey Tutelary, I’m ready for my lesson.» You stated with your chin up high. If your atman form had a heart, it would be beating furiously like Nyango Star’s drum. Ale’s lessons were always a bit nerve-wracking. They always went to the heart of things without you even knowing. Ale faced you and smiled.

They definitely had a coyote head this time.

 _«That’s my Tutelage! Jump on, we got places to see! »_ Ale said, bending their limbs.

You glanced at the clock, surprised to see you were asleep for a while. It was already 4:40.

«Alright but make it quick. I don’t know how I’m going to explain to my workplace that I woke up late because I went on a spiritual retreat.» You said as you hopped on their back.

 _«You and your work.»_ You could easily imagine Ale rolling their eyes as they stood up _. «Have you ever thought, oh great Tutelary, what wisdom do you have for me today?»_

«Nah, I just assume you like taking me on trips. No wisdom here. No sir-ee.» You grinned as you readjusted to your spot behind their wings. It was the perfect distance to grab their scruffy fur when flying.

« _Nice to see that your sarcasm hasn’t been ruined by the nice Midwesterns._ » Ale snickered, their energy emitting to you like a playful spring breeze.

“Pfff, please Ale. I’m better than that! I got the noisy banging neighbor, an alcoholic workmate, a robotic partner and a 24-hour drive-thru meal. The only thing I need is the not-on-time MTA and I’m good.” You chuckled. 

« _Sounds like home._ » Ale stretched out their wings. « _Alright nena, as much as I like joking around, we have a place to see that I think you’re gonna like._ » With a pump of their wings, Alebrije took off.

You laid down, holding tight to their neck scuff, feeling that breezy humming sensation as the two of you flew through the wall before it was quiet once more.

Looking up, you found that the stars shone bright against the night sky as each beat of Ale’s wings became your heartbeat missing in your spiritual form. Once they flew to at a satisfactory height, they glided the rest of the way. Only then did you sit up like they advised you in the past.

« _So Tutelage, what brought you here to Detroit? Last time I checked; you hated the Midwestern winters._ » Ale spoke once more.

«Well…I figure it _was_ time for a change. What’s a better way than facing my biggest fears? Dealing with deviating robots that want to take over the world.» You rolled your eyes. «Now I’m the Deviant Detective who has to solve this.»

 _«Interesting decision nena, but not as interesting as your self-given title._ »

«Thanks…I guess? Em gave it to me before I left, saying I need a title to get into my proper role in understanding why these oddities occur.»

_«Not wrong. So what have you learned so far living in Detroit nena?»_

«Make sure to ask the neighbors if there were any complaints about the place you want to live in. I didn’t sign up for live porno, ghosts or a broken stove.» You snorted.

_«Maybe they can help you on your way.»_

«On my way to what? »

_«Enlightenment.»_

You kept silent, rolling the word in your mind as you viewed the landscape underneath you. It changed from houses, to apartments, then buildings before Ale flew over the Detroit River and landed on the roof of the Caesar Casino tower. You hopped off Ale, whistling as your eyes landed on the colorful Detroit Skyline, shining against the dark night sky.

“This is enlightenment for sure! I’ve never seen Detroit like this before.” You said as you walked to the edge of the roof with a big fat smile.

« _Life is all about perspective nena. It’s how you take in the world around you_.»

«I guess. I just never thought about Detroit in this way. All I focused on was the horrible move-in.»

« _Now you have another perspective. Which brings me to my lesson for today._ »

«Okay, I’m ready for it cause I really have no idea what I’m doing nor what I got myself into.» You cracked your fingers as you stood tall and turned around with a determined smile.

You never knew what Alebrije was going to throw you. One time they had you spirit jump through a bonfire at a Beltane festival earlier this year. While it was frightful at first, you found a joyous connection with fire once more after not being able to bend it for a long time.

Now you weren’t going to let fear rule you. This time, you were ready for whatever Ale had in mind.

« _You’ll be the one giving it._ »

“Wait, what?” Your jaw dropped as you stared at the chimera who had a smile worthy of a trickster coyote head they had on right now.

«You heard me. Now it’s your turn. You will be guiding someone else to their enlightenment. »

“Bu-bu-but why? How?! I thought it was your job to guide me? I’m still trying to figure myself out! What makes you think that I can guide someone else’s with theirs?” You threw your arms to the side.

« _You been doing it already with theirs and it might give you the answer that you seek within yourself_. »

«But you’re the one who has to guide me! »

Ale walked up to you, their eyes golden like the sun and mouth set in a smirk.

« _I’m already am. I’m just redirecting your focus on what task you need to do in your waking life. Only then can you figure out that inner answer you desire_. »

“You suck.” You crossed your arms with a glare and pouted.

« _I know. You’re not the first human who told me that._ » They gave you a slobbering lick.

«Who am I even teaching? »

« _That’s who you need to figure out._ »

“Way to be helpful.” You rolled your eyes before turning around to look at Detroit. «Can you at least give me one direct advice this time? Like how I can be sure I’m making the right decisions? »

« _Like making chocobananos with your fire, you can’t melt chocolate by directly heating it. You must put the chocolate in a bowl on top of a pot with simmering water. Right now, you have the set up._ »

«You sure have some odd allegories.» You frowned as you leaned on the roof’s railing.

« _But it gets the job done._ » They smirked. « _So what do you do after the set up?_ »

«I just have to boil down the water with my fire to get the chocolate to melt.»

« _How do you know you’re using your fire right?_ »

«That’s easy.» You grinned. «I just listen and watch.»

« _Explain._ »

«I listen to my inner fire; how its energy flows in me before I call it out. It makes it easier to direct it. Then I watch how I use my external fire, adjusting it based on how the water boils.»

« _It seems like you have the basics down Tutelage. It should make the rest easier to build on._ » Ale grinned, their eyes shining like the sun with pride.

«I hope so.» You sighed as you glanced back to the city. “What if I make a mistake?”

« _Oh you will nena. To error is human, but what you do after the error matters more. That is what defines you._ »

You frowned, looking back at them.

«Give me an example.»

« _Remember when you carried Renée on your back to the hospital after zapping her?_ »

«I couldn’t leave her!» You glared at the ground, recalling that fear in her eyes that always seem to haunt you. “I…I didn’t mean to cause her to seize. That leg zap was way weaker than what they did to us with their taser glove. Every. Single. Day.” You exhaled. “She was shaking so badly…I couldn’t firebend for more than a month after that.” You swiped your eyes, surprised at the onset of tears.

« _You still did the right thing. Despite what they did to you. You had every right to not check when running for your freedom. Instead, you ran back when you heard that odd sound coming from the Equalist. You fixed your error, even at the possible price of endangering your freedom._ » Ale said as they nuzzled you by your neck.

“It’s just the basic healer in me that can’t leave someone injured. Didja know that still have my RH-B license?” You shrugged as you glanced back to the colorful city in front of you.

« _I doubt that Chispa. You’re even kind to your robotic terrors. In fact, one is sleeping above you and you prevented another one from killing himself earlier._ »

“They act too human.” You spat as you caressed their head, feeling the soft fur beneath your hand as you glanced to Ale.

« _Doesn’t stop others from treating them less. Some even treat their fellow humans as trash. You already know that._ »

“Yeah.” You sighed and faced forward to observe the Detroit skyline, letting its lively colors lift you from the gloomy grey reality.

A fleck of lights met the right corner of your eyes and you turned. A lone unilluminated tower outline stood tall at the tip of an island. The lighted windows acted as stars against its dark frame. You could have easily imagined it to be a lighthouse if its light was at the top instead of the bottom of the lone building. You knew this sight by heart thanks to your brother.

CyberLife Tower.

Home of android production and your brother’s dissolved dreams.

“I…I would never say it in my physical form since the idea of allowing sentient androids to exist is still taboo –sans the android activists– but isn’t sentience something that makes you alive? I mean –I know that the two recent homicidal androids aren’t going to be the poster boys for android rights, but still…something doesn’t feel right.” You frowned as you glanced towards Ale on your right to see that your azure tutelary was looking there as well

« _I can’t answer that for you tutelage. You have to decide if **you think** they’re alive and if you want to do something about it._»

“Figure you say that.” You said, looking back to the tower as you waited for his usual witty comeback. However, they were just quiet.

You glanced back to your tutelary and found instead of their usual frisky self, Ale was focused on the building, as if they were contemplating what they said to you too. You turned your sights back onto colorful Detroit.

“Ale?”

« _Yes nena?_ »

“Can I meet you more often for trips like these? I know Mamí says that meeting your tutelary is a sign that you’re looking inward or becoming more spiritual.”

« _Or getting in trouble or about to. After all, I’m your protector._ » You could already feel his mischievous smirk before you glanced at them with a wry smile.

“What called you here this time?”

« _Maybe all three._ » Their golden eyes glimmered like the sun’s reflection on water.

You glanced back to the city’s skyline, watching the ships below in the river swim by. The silence between you and your tutelary wasn’t the awkward kind most people fear. It was a quiet, peaceful place of acceptance.

« _I should take you home. The sun will be rising soon._ » They said. You turned to see them laying down next to you. You glanced back to the city.

“I’m really going to miss this view.” You said before you hopped back on Alebrije. The two of you took off, this time, following the river.

You glanced to the right and saw your first shimmer of orange on the horizon surrounded by yellow, turquoise and dark indigo. Looking back to the city, you saw the GM Renaissance Center reflecting the first rays of the sun back.

The firebender in you wanted to stay here forever, greeting the awakening sun that blessed you with its lifegiving energy.

The rest of you hoped that you had enough energy tomorrow. For some reason, spirit walking trips sure did a number on your _vis,_ the energy that gave strength to your fire.

“Maybe I can get a normal dream in before I have to wake up for work.” You said as you finally faced the night sky, away from the rising sun now that Ale was flying over land. While it was physically impossible to get hurt in your atman form, subconsciously, you felt a crick in your neck from looking backwards for too long.

« _Normal dream? Pff, please nena, nothing about your dreams are normal._ » Ale said, their laughter hitting you like playful ocean waves. « _Who dreams about a tap dancing carrot taking the role of Alexander Hamilton? The night before you had a dream about fixing the IKEA couch in five seconds while playing the floor is lava._ »

“Hey! It was a wonderful dream. My couch was finally built, and I could laze on top of it watching TV.” You stuck your tongue out as you recognized the building in front of you.

« _I sense that the dragons taught you their sense of humor too._ » Ale snorted as the two of you flew into the wall, the humming breeze hitting you once more before the sight of your guest/office room greeted you in its blueish hues before it turned to red. « _At least pick up one of my traits nena, I’m the one guiding you. I even have a great one you should enjoy._ » They said with such joy it felt like they were radiating sunlight.

“And what is that?” You teased as you hopped off.

« _Making the best of your journey and enjoying it._ » Ale’s golden eyes met yours.

You paused, then smiled as the UBS cable red light shifted to the same green hue as Connor’s blinking LED.

“Thanks Ale…I guess this is where we part once more.” You caressed their head, feeling the soft fur underneath your palm before petting their bison horn for luck. You wanted to take life by the horns this time around.

« _Until you need or want me nena._ » Ale said as they licked your face. You couldn’t help but notice that their head and neck were now that of a wolf.

“How do I call you if I want you though? You only seem to come when I need you.” You pouted.

«Meditate on that _._ » They said, nuzzling your neck like a loving pooch. «Now go back to bed, I have a feeling that CyberLife’s dog will wake you up soon for your work _._ » Ale’s feathered tail once more petted your cheek before giving you a lick

“Pff, don’t remind me. I still can’t believe I’ve brought him in.” You rolled your eyes.

« _I can_. _Sleep well my Tutelage._ » Ale rubbed their head against yours one more time before you took a step back.

“Till next time my Tutelary.”

With a quick wink to Ale, you laid down on the ground next to the bed. Then you rolled, feeling that strange breeze-hum as you phased through the storage boxes. You came out to the other side and tumbled into your physical form with a wonderful hum that felt like hearing a matching pitch.

…

**_BZZZ. BZZZ. BZZZ._ **

“ _No…solo cinco minutos más_.” You mumbled, your hand searching for the source of your current discomfort. You needed to know how your dream ended and you weren’t going to let some alarm stop you.

At last, your hand pressed something that made the noise silent. Your lips curled upwards before you rolled to your other side where the pillow was much colder.

You found yourself back on the non-hot lava floor. It took you a while to figure out how to cool it so it wouldn’t burn you while you built the IKEA couch. Now you just needed to find that one piece–

_Krrrrrrrrree._

It became completely dark. You couldn’t see, but you knew that screech from anywhere.

_Why is someone moving my furniture in the dar-_

A painful bright red appeared behind your eyelids that only disappeared when you placed your hand in front of it.

“Chispas, what are you doing down there?” You couldn’t put the name to the voice, but it sounded familiar.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” You grumbled. How rude of them to disrupt your sleep again!

You moved your hand away, glaring at…waitaminute.

“Connor? What are you doing squatting down?” You blinked.

“I’m squatting down because I found you sleeping underneath the guest bed. I went to change into my work clothes and waited for you in the living room. I assumed that you went out on a run or did morning training like most firebenders do to greet the sun and lost track of time. When you weren’t back by 8:15 am, I called your phone and found you here.”

“Greet the sun? HA! Good one. I didn’t fall sleep till around four and even if I went to bed earlier, I like sleeping in.” You mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of your face. “I’m not waking up at five to see the suuuuun rise.” You yawned.

“The sun rose today in Detroit at 7:16 am Eastern Time Chispas.”

You paused, looking at him. “You mean I was out for a little over two hours? It’s didn’t feel that long.” You frowned. Time always flew by when you were hanging out with Ale, but that was a new record.

“No, I believe you slept around four hours and ten minutes according to my calculations if what you told me earlier was correct.” He frowned, tilting his head like a confused dog.

“Right, four hours. That’s what I meant.” You sighed as you studied your not-blue hands. It was the same shade as always. While your body felt somewhat rested, your inner fire felt terribly weak. At this stage with the energy your _vis_ had, you would consider lighting a matchflare an accomplishment; you didn’t even have enough to redirect it to use it to energize your body.

Looks like coffee will have to do for today.

You felt a hand on your shoulder and looked up. Connor’s face was etched with a down curved crooked smile, eyebrows furrowed as his warm brown eyes locked into yours. Like he was daring you to even try telling a lie.

“Are you okay? You have traces of tears on your face that wasn’t there before I entered stasis.”

“Huh? Yeah…I just have some things to think over.” You yawned.

Connor nodded with a sigh, as if he was disappointed in your answer.

“Chispas, want to know one of my minor functions?”

“Uh…yeah sure, I guess.” You gave a slight smile. He mirrored it back.

“When CyberLife designed me, they made sure that I can easily integrate with humans while performing my job.”

“Uh… _alright_?” You frowned, but Connor kept smiling. This didn’t surprise you. All robots at once point or another would be able to integrate with humans once enough time had pass.

Though it was true Connor was better than all the ones you met before.

“I can help you if you want; I can be whatever you need me to be Detective. If you are healthy, you can work more efficient. I can tell you had a rough night of sleeping if finding you underneath the guest bed is anything to go by.”

“Connor, I don’t need your help.” You glared. “I can figure this stuff on my own.” You took his hand off your shoulder only for your stomach to grumbled.

“Do you want me to prepare breakfast for you? I might not know how to cook, but I can search some videos for making a healthy meal while you change into your work clothes. It will make your day easier.”

He left before you could even warn him about the food situation.

You crawled out of your little cave, stretching your body like a cat when Connor came back with a frown.

“You have no food in your kitchen except for some leftover Chinese take-out. That is an unacceptable meal to start your day.”

“Yeah…about that…” You chuckled as Connor sighed.

“A “still moving in” problem?”

“Yep.” You popped your lips. “Let me get dressed so we can go. We can stop by some deli and pick up a quick meal.” This time you left and went to your room as Connor said,

“I’ll locate an eatery for you Chispas!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, earlier, to my readers, thank you for the 40+ kudos and 750+ hits!!! 😄
> 
> Like I did NOT expect this story to be that popular. Its was just a random daydream (nightdream in this case???) I had at 3 am while studying and now BAM! We now have 7 chapters and I'm going to start on my eighth after my EMT state exam (Woo-hoo! Alexa play the "It's the Final Countdown.") this Thursday..which is tomorrow. I feel fairly confident, but also nervous...exams always makes me feel like that, but I've been reviewing so I think I should be good :3  
> ...  
> Now, onto story stuff:
> 
> Translations:  
> [nena] (male version is nene) = "baby"  
> It can also be used as "babe" to your gf and also in the terms of endearment according to Google. For my non-Latino audience, it's like saying "baby girl" to their daughter/granddaughter. It can also be used to refer to your gf. However for me, I don't get that "baby girl" feeling/sentiment like how it's said in English. For me, how I feel when my fam calls me nena (especially aunts and uncles), it's like they're saying "sweetie". In this case when Alebrije calls Reader nena, imagine that feeling you get when being called "sweetie" by a loved one in a kind and caring way. 
> 
> Ale - pronounced Al-le. It's Reader's nickname for their tutelary. Tutelaries usually takes the form of animals, but Reader apparently has a thing for her wooden sculpture. 
> 
> Tutelary (-ies) - https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tutelary_deity  
> They act more like the genius of the late Greek/Roman tradition in this story where each person has their own spirit protecting and guiding them. What's an avatar story without some spirits being involved in the human world? Plus, Greek/Roman culture has a way of sticking around in the Western world and it's not just their spirits...the word, vis, makes an entrance as well.
> 
> If you're wondering if vis = chi, than you are right. Why do I use this word while the word chi also exist? Culture. In various media when dealing with magic, we describe "magic energy" as mana (Polynesian), chi (Chinese), chakra (Sanskrit), etc. Since this Bending AU takes place based on our world, the Romans would have their own word for this magic energy as well and it would (in theory) be the one we would use today. That word is vis (which I got from google by translating energy into Latin and it was one of the things that came up and was short, so it was a great candidate).
> 
> Culture has an impact on the words we use. Western culture has its basis on Latin/Greek which later spread around the world by colonization. This also affects the words that we use. While it is true that English has Latin-based words, we will also take in other languages' words. However, they won't be as strong as the influence Latin has on in English and other Romance language. That's what I like to imagine why the term chi-blocking and vis can exist side by side. It's also why I laugh when I hear The Los Angeles Angels [The The Angels Angels] or the Rio Grande River [River Big River] and I get amused when recognizing the origins of state names.
> 
> [Florida = from Spanish "florido" meaning flowery, but land is seen as feminine, so we have Florida; Nevada = Snowfall; Montana = literally montaña with no tilde, montaña means mountain or refers to mountainous region; Colorado = colored (I'm mean, it is a colorful place); I would say Arizona is a combo of ário (dry) and zona (zone), but I Google check to be sure, but it turns out my thoughts on this word is wrong. Arizona is apparently a name from the local Natives that means "Little Springs"; said springs is actually located in Mexico though.] 
> 
> In short, being bilingual can make you feel like you're calling things moon-moon 🤣
> 
> Chocobananos!  
> You guys might know heard about these as chocolate-covered bananas. A wonderful frozen treat. Quick and easy to make, it's also one of my favorite treats. Especially for this summer heat. It's been hot here folks and eating this has influenced my work as you can tell 🤣  
> Here's how you can make some: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FxjjGqdAAHk
> 
> Lastly:  
> RH-B: Registered Healer-Basic. 
> 
> How is Reader a healer and be a firebender? It shall be explained in due time.  
> ...  
> Again, thank you guys for the comments, hits, kudos, bookmarks! 😊
> 
> I appreciate reading what you guys think of this story and I'm glad this brings you joy! Always feel free to leave comments! I'll try and answer to it when I can.🙂
> 
> Stay safe everyone! Covid is still out there and Connor would nag/want you to be safe 😉


	8. The Startup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lowering statistic number on succeeding the mission was slowly dropping down.  
> He couldn’t fail.  
> He was the best of the best that CyberLife created!

**Date: August 15, 2038**

**Time: PM 06:04:32**

“…Okay now let’s run the final test.” Aziza Saleh, the lab technician said. The olive-skinned woman was short in statute compared to the RK800’s 6’0 height. She was lithe in her movements as her fingers danced across the digital tablet, plugging in data of his result before she looked up, her hazel eyes shining bright. “So, for your next test Connor, I need you to deal with a conflict between two people.”

“Affirmative Ms. Saleh.” He said. “I shall deal with it effectively as possible.”

She gave him that smile again, one that he recognized as pride. He didn’t even need his database to confirm it.

After all, he was the best prototype CyberLife has created.

“I have to warn you, this won’t be like the other tests we had you go through. As a negotiator, you need to understand the other party. That can make all the difference in achieving your goals or failing.”

“No worries Ms. Saleh, I always accomplish my mission.” He mimicked that same prideful smile back. 

And he did.

The test was quite simple really. A vicious magus and a capax gunman held the people in the room hostage. All it took was some research into their identities and asking the two hostage-takers the right questions and giving the right responses till they let the hostages go. Once he handcuffed the two actors, the test ended and Ms. Saleh came in, tapping her fingers away on her tablet before she looked up with a fat smile.

“Congratulations Connor, you passed all your tests! You’re functional enough to serve your purpose.”

“And what would that purpose be?” Connor lifted his chin with pride as he uncuffed the two men. He waited all day to know what his purpose was. His databanks wouldn’t tell him.

“Your purpose is to–”

“Saleh! There you are!” Ms. Saleh and Connor turned their gaze to the young brunette man. Immediately Connor’s scanner booted in and presented the information on the upper right-hand corner of his HUD screen.

**Scott–Green, Nicolas**

**Born: 03/11/2016 // CyberLife Intern**

**Criminal Record: None**

“Hey there Nick, is everything alright?” Ms. Saleh frowned as her fingers played with the fringes of her lavender shawl. Connor noticed it was a nervous trait of hers. She always did it before each of his test.

“Ju-just gi-give me a mo-moment.” The brown–haired young man said as he bent over with his hands on his knees heavily breathing; a classing standing tripod position for respiratory distress.

Connor was curious as to what was so important that the intern deemed necessary to run here.

“O-okay, I’m good.” He said as he stood up, sweat dripping down his face. However, Connor could tell the running wasn’t the thing that bothered him. Scott-Green’s heart rate should have slowed down…instead it was still fast paced.

Something dreadful was occurring.

“What’s wrong Nick?” Ms. Saleh said.

“Cy-cyberLife needs Connor on sight. **LIKE** **RIGHT NOW**.” Scott-Green took in a deep breath and then exhaled with a painful grim. “A little girl was taken hostage by a deviant. Her father was already killed.”

And with that, Connor had a new mission that would put everything he did this afternoon to the test.

…

The elevator ride to the top floor of the Phillps Apartment was rather long compared to CyberLife’s.

By the time it reached the 32nd floor, Connor found that he had to switch to a different elevator to reach the top. It was still slow.

He found himself taking the quarter that Ms. Saleh gave him a bit after he activated and played with it, tossing the coin this way and that. Ms. Saleh said it would help with his coordination and he wanted to fine tune it –just in case.

At last, the elevator reached the top floor. Immediately Connor pocketed his coin and fixed his tie up. Ms. Saleh said it was always important to look presentable for work. Presentation affected how people would perceive him.

After all, the best had to look their best.

The doors opened and one of the SWAT men in front of him spoke to his walkie-talkie saying, “The negotiator is on sight. Repeat, the negotiator is on sight.”, before he made his way down the hallway and left.

Connor walked forward, taking the sight in front of him. He found a picture frame and identified all the people in it. The Phillps Family. He placed the frame back to its original spot and made his way down the hall…only to stop at the sight of a fish on the ground.

He never seen a fish before.

So intrigued by the flopping creature, he couldn’t help but kneel in front of the suffocating creature as his scanner identified the creature below him.

**DWARF GOURAMI**

**Trichogaster Lalius**

**Origin: Ganges Delta, India**

He picked it up and held it in his hand, feeling it struggling to breathe as it flopped. Turning his head to the side, he found others like it in a fish tank. He stood up and scooped the fish back into the water, watching it with awe as it swam away.

 **_▲▲_ ** **_SOFTWARE INSTABILITY_ ** **_▲▲_ **

He stood up as the sound of muffled crying came down the hall followed by two pair of footsteps. It was a SWAT man, and he was holding the woman in the picture frame, Caroline Phillips. When the woman locked eyes with him, she hankered forward, grabbing his shoulder with tears running down her face saying,

“Oh, oh please, please. You gotta save my little girl…” But then she froze when her eyes glanced towards his right temple. “Wait…” She released her hold and stepped back, “you’re sending an android?”

The SWAT man immediately grabbed her hands saying, “Alright ma’am, we need to go.”

“Yo-you can’t…you can’t do that!” She began hyperventilating as she tried to pull away from the man, who was dragging her to the elevator. “Wh-why aren’t you sending a real person?” She cried as the SWAT man finally got the two of them in the elevator. “Don’t let that thing near her! Keep that thing away from my daughter”. The doors closed as a huge block of white text appeared on the upper right corner of his HUD, giving him his next task:

**FIND CAPTAIN ALLEN**

Connor made his way into the apartment, letting his processors speed up the frames per second from his optical units, making it appear as if time was slowed down. He did this every time he entered a new section of the house, taking in all the sound, including the human conversation about him ( “Why are we wasting time sending an android to negotiate?! That piece of crap could jump from the rooftop any second.”) as he searched for Capt. Allen.

“I DON’T GIVE A SHIT! My men are ready to step in…just give the order!” That same voice yelled from another room. It sounded authoritarian, especially with the stern tone he had.

It had to be him.

Connor walked into what appeared to be a master bedroom and spotted three more SWAT men in gear at the end of the room by the desk.

“Fuck…I don’t believe this.” One of them said as he slammed his hand down against the table. He turned to the side, giving Connor enough of an image for him to scan the person’s face as he talked with the other man sitting down by the computer.

He finished his first objective.

“Captain Allen?” The man turned with a frown to him. “My name is Connor.” He said, following the greeting script given to him. “I’m the android sent by CyberLife.”

The man huffed and turned back to the computer, saying, “It’s firing at everything that moves. It already shot down two of my men…We can easily get it, but they’re on the edge of the balcony. If it falls,” Capt. Allen glanced to him, “she falls.” He glanced back to the computer screen as new dialogue suggestions popped up in Connor’s HUD. He chose the most reasonable one.

“Do you know its name?”

“I haven’t got a clue. Does it matter?” Capt. Allen said.

“I need information to determine the best approach.” Connor stated.

Capt. Allen didn’t respond back. So, Connor continued.

“Have you tried its deactivation code?”

“It’s the first thing we tried!” It was there that Capt. Allen stood up from his spot and made his way over to him. “Listen, saving that kid is all that matters.” He glared. “So, either you deal with this fucking android now, or I’ll take care of it.” Capt. Allen said before walking away.

▼ **48% PROBABILITY OF SUCCESS – EVERY SECOND COUNTS**

**UNDERSTAND WHAT HAPPENED – SAVE HOSTAGE AT ALL COSTS**

Connor spent the next few minutes gathering clues, trying to piece together what had occurred for this deviation to take place. The deviant took the father’s gun. His name was Daniel. A loud headphone speaker prevented the child from hearing the gunshots–

He blinked at the updated new pop up on his HUD:

 **▲** **61% PROBABILITY OF SUCCESS**

**INFORMATION FOUND**

He checked out the living room, examining the deceased father and a tablet containing an order for a new AP700 android – **DEVIANT WAS GOING TO BE REPLACED**. He found the gun of the deceased officer and picked it up, ignoring the new pop-up ( **P.L. 544-7 AMERICAN ANDROIDS ACT – Androids are strictly forbidden to carry or use any type of weapon** ) on his HUD.

Captain Allen said saving the kid was all that mattered.

 **▲** **70% PROBABILITY OF SUCCESS**

**LETHAL OPTION AVAILABLE**

_The percentage number for success can be higher._ He noted as he reviewed the statistics in his processor.

He scanned the room, taking in as much as possible while ignoring the chit-chatter of the other officers. A blood-stained shoe – **HOSTAGE COULD BE WOUNDED**. A puddled of blue blood – **Model PL600 – Serial #369 911 047**.

 **▲** **83% PROBABILITY OF SUCCESS**

**INFORMATION FOUND**

“Go away! All of you go away – or I’ll jump!”

It was the deviant.

_83% will have to do._

He ambulated to the doors, pushing aside the door curtain as he exited to the balcony.

**BANG!**

The hostage screamed as the bullet grazed his right shoulder, splattering his blue blood on the glass door. He slowly glanced towards the gun origin. The Deviant. He was holding the little girl and was on the edge of the building.

“Don’t come any closer or I’ll jump.” It yelled while the girl shouted to the Deviant,

“No! No, please! I’m begging you!”

Only one dialogue suggestion was given. 

“Hi, Daniel. My name is Connor.”

That began the verbal confrontation. Just like the test earlier that day, Connor listed to the hostage-taker, giving the right responses to making it feel understood, even throwing away the gun as he inched his way toward his target–

He paused at the sight of the fallen cop.

A large puddle of red blood laid underneath the man. He was in recovery position on his left side. The man’s left arm was sprawled out while his right hand lamely sat on what Connor calculated was his wound.

Connor couldn’t help but kneel to observe this man. He wasn’t like the fallen officer by the dining table whose blood was still. His red blood was still flowing. Connor couldn’t understand why, but he glanced towards the deviant saying,

“He’s losing blood. If we don’t get him to a hospital, he’s going to die.”

“All humans die eventually.” The deviant said back. “What does it matter if this one dies now?”

“I’m going to apply a tourniquet.” Connor rolled over the man, only for a bullet to ricochet off the concrete floor. It was only an inch away from his hand. Connor glanced back to the deviant.

“Don’t touch him!” It glared. “Touch him and I kill you!”

Two dialogue suggestions were given. He chose the obvious statement, ignoring the deviant’s orders.

“You can’t kill me. I’m not alive.” This time Connor glared back before he went to work, using his tie as the tourniquet. Satisfied with the knot, he stood back up and resumed their verbal spar as he continued inching forward, with each respond he gave as friendly and understanding as possible.

He was just two yards away from the deviant and hostage as Connor gave his next response over the deviant’s emotional reply.

“Listen Daniel, I know it’s not your fault.” Connor said, inching ever slowly forward. “These emotions that you’re feeling are just errors in your software. We’re going to fix you, and everything will be okay.”

“I don’t need to be fixed. I’m working perfectly!” The deviant yelled. “But my eyes are open now. I will never let anyone humiliate me again. EVER.” It pointed the gun muzzle to the girl’s temple.

The lowering statistic number on succeeding the mission was slowly dropping down.

He couldn’t fail.

He was the best of the best that CyberLife created!

Even when Connor had the helicopter dismissed to calm the anxious deviant, the number didn’t reach as high as it could be.

“I’m your last chance Daniel. If you let it slip, they’ll kill you. Let the hostage go, you have no other choice.”

“NO! I’m the one holding all the cards! You- you have to do as I say.” It spat. “I want everyone to leave…and I wanna car! When I’m outside the city. I’ll let her go!”

The number continued crawling down.

Connor couldn’t let that number fall any longer.

He rushed into Daniel, elbowing him in the head before he shoved the girl back onto the balcony.

He fell backwards, feeling at peace as the words **MISSION SUCCESSFUL** popped up on the upper left corner of his HUD screen before he closed his eyes. The fall felt endless in the 6.864 seconds it took before he hit the ground with a loud **SMASH**.

Then it was quiet.

He couldn’t hear a thing. Nor couldn’t he feel his body.

He sent an order to his arms.

It didn’t respond back.

He opened his eyes once more to see what happened. Instead of seeing the colorful world, he only saw a turquoise screen that read in blinking white letters:

**_ERROR. ERROR. ERROR._ **

He couldn’t error!

**_ERROR. ERROR. ERROR._ **

He was the best of the best!

**_ERROR. ERROR. ERROR._ **

He sent a test signal to his body.

**_ERROR. ERROR. ERROR._ **

His processor didn’t receive any reply.

**_ERROR. ERROR. ERROR._ **

Another order was sent.

**_ERROR. ERROR. ERROR._ **

He felt a small sense of glee as his body system replied before feeling dread as he took in the words:

**_IMMEDIATE SHUTDOWN IN 3…2…1–_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we see things from Connor's perspective :D
> 
> TBH, Connor's pov came in as a surprise to me for this story, but I think it also came from me wanting to get the growth and feel of this character as we go along this journey of 'Errare Humanum Est' because I think Connor himself is a fantastic character to understand in game when we play him. We can see he how his past choices/experiences affects his future-self as well. Everything has a consequence. Plus Reader isn't the only one main character here...and these two are our main characters for our growthful journey, so both stories are important.
> 
> Don't worry about his story taking 7 chapters long to meet up where we left off with Reader. They each have their own different pace and story to tell. I hope you can appericate the viewpoint Connor can give to this story and understanding of how he ends up being who he is in the story. 🙂 (These are just my own theories.)
> 
> There's not much else to add since he's just a baby android all new to the world. As for what magus and capax is, they will be further explained in the future chapters.
> 
> Lastly, yes Connor had a literal BSOD moment.  
> ...  
> On an endnote, I finally got my EMT license! 😄  
> Now that my semester is officially over, I'm just going to take some time off and not worry/stress about things 😎
> 
> Like always, stay safe out there my readers! 😷


	9. Reboot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With that, the two left the room. Not even with a ‘good luck’ or ‘see you later’ respectively from Ms. Saleh or Scott-Green like they did when he went out on his last mission.
> 
> He was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has reached 1000+ Hits guys! 😃  
> Thank you so much for reading this and joining me on this journey of a DBH x Avatar AU world 😄
> 
> Now here's some more Errare Humanum Est 🙂

The table underneath his back was cold and stiff, just like the metal surrounding his wrist and ankle.

Odd.

He never felt the impression of things before.

Sure, he could hear the background hum of the linear ceiling lights and detect the chemical component of chlorine in the air, but _sensing_ the texture _and_ temperature of things against his body was new to him. 

He opened his eyes to the sight of bright light above him as a new text popped up on the top righthand corner of his HUD.

**_DATE: November 4, 2038_ **

**_TIME: AM 11:32:04_ **

“Okay, looks like the prototype is fully reactivated.” His auditory sensors picked up. “Let’s run a quick checkup.” His scanner booted up the name of the voice’s owner.

**Saleh, Aziza Sara**

**Born: 03/11/2010 // CyberLife Lab Senior Technician**

**Criminal Record: None**

**Capax**

Ms. Saleh.

He knew her.

She was the cheery human who first greeted him when he was first activated. He still recalled her bright face and more importantly, that fat smile that meant he succeeded on his given mission.

The “capax” part was new. She already had told him she was a non-bender before.

Seems like the new programing they were working on before his last mission was a success.

“What day is it?” Ms. Saleh asked.

“Today is Thursday November 4th, 2038.” He answered.

“What’s your make model?”

“I am an RK800.”

A pause.

“What is your given name?”

”Connor.”

There was a longer than usual pause, then she spoke again.

“Connor, do you recognize my voice?”

“Yes. You are Aziza Sara Saleh, a CyberLife Lab Technician.”

“It worked.” Ms. Saleh exhaled so loudly, Connor was certain he would have heard her even without the loudspeaker on.

Then it was silent.

Too quiet.

He sent an order to his arm. His thirium pump beating increased when he found that he couldn’t move. Same thing occurred when he tried to lift his head.

He closed his eyelids.

No ‘ **ERROR’** text or turquoise screen appeared.

He opened his optics and released a breath he didn’t need.

He wasn’t useless.

He was still functional...right?

The door creaked open. He turned his head to the sound and saw Ms. Saleh come in…but she wasn’t the same cheery person from before. Even her shawl was a dark navy blue. When Connor saw Scott-Green come in behind her, a new text popped up on the top righthand corner of his HUD:

**_Scott–Green, Nicolas_ **

**_Born: 03/11/2016 // CyberLife Lab Technician_ **

**_Criminal Record: None_ **

**_Magus – Terran_ **

He didn’t know that Scott-Green was a terran.

Ms. Saleh came next to his bed and shone a light in each of his eyes.

“Pupils are reacting normal. Now, check its feet Nick.”

He felt the tip of a pen start at his heel before it went up on the lateral side of his sole before running across the ball of his foot, causing his toes to curled inward. Scott-Green did the same on his other foot with the same results.

“Negative result for the Babinski Reflex on both feet.” Scott-Green finally said.

“Good. Now, let’s test its other reflexes.” Ms. Saleh said before looking at him for the first time since he re-activated. Instead of the warm joyful expression he expected like when they first met, she held a blank face.

It reminded him of the same blasé look the cops gave to him when he first arrived on the ground floor of the Phillps Building.

“Okay RK8–I mean– Connor, I’m going to disengage the cuffs and allow you to access your somatic system so me and my partner,” She pointed herself, then to Scott-Green. “can test your motor reflexes. Do you understand?”

“Understood.” He said back. Ms. Saleh pressed a few buttons at the head of the bed before the cuffs **_clanked_** opened. A new messaged appeared on his HUD.

**_MUSCULOSKELETAL SYSTEM ACTIVATED_ **

“Sit up on the middle of the table so we can start the motor tests.”

“Okay Ms. Saleh.” He said, commanding his limbs to move around the cool table underneath his synthetic epidermal. He smiled when he sat up, pleased with his physical self-control.

He was functional.

The room however felt cold compared to the first time he activated and when he glanced down, he frowned. He was completely unclothed, save for the standard CyberLife grey briefs.

“When will I receive my clothes?” He asked when he looked up to Ms. Saleh, but their eyes didn’t meet. She was looking at her tablet.

“The RK800’s professional and inquisitive protocol is still properly running Aziza.” Scott-Green said.

“Noted.” She replied as her fingers danced across the screen before looking up at the man. “Let’s check his reflexes.”

They didn’t answer him back.

The two of them took one side of his body as they tested his Achilles, patellar, brachioradialis, bicep and triceps tendon. Each hit from the reflex hammer caused the proper flinch like when he was recently activated. Then the two stepped back and Ms. Saleh grabbed her tablet from the desk nearby.

Her fingers didn’t dance this time. Instead they floated across the tablet, tapping the device a few times before putting it down and looking at him. It was the same clinical look that Captain Allen gave to his computer when figuring out how to deal with the Deviant.

“Tell me everything that you can recall since you were first activated on August 15, 2038.” She said.

So, he did. He told her of the tests they had from that morning to the evening when Scott-Green ran in to tell them of the deviant. Of how he freed the hostage by shoving the deviant away and succeeding his mission before having a forced shutdown from the fall.

Instead of the smile he expected Ms. Saleh to show at his success, she frowned.

“Do you remember any of the times we talked besides the tests?”

He scanned through all the memories.

“Negative Ms. Saleh.”

“Or what about meeting the director of CyberLife?”

He scanned his memories again.

“I remember his voice, but not his face.” This time, Connor frowned. He should have been able to recall everything.

So why couldn’t he?

“What do you remember?”

“He told me, ‘You are the best of the best CyberLife has to offer. Go out, show your worth and succeed in the tasks you’re given. You cannot fail.’ I cannot recall anything else.”

Ms. Saleh sighed as she went back to typing on the tablet once more with Scott-Green looking over her shoulder, suggesting things to add.

“It is just as we fear – your memory transfer was not a complete success. While we finally built spare models to transfer you into, some fragments of memory will be lost every time you are destroyed. We added tactile mechanoreceptors. Hopefully, the more painful sensations will steer you away from another self-destruction during your missions.”

That explained why he could feel impressions of things.

She frowned as she looked up to him. “Plus, you’re worth a small fortune to make and having the best androids destroy themselves to complete their mission will look bad for our future clients. So please do your best to avoid destroying yourself.” She patted his shoulder.

“Advice noted.” Connor nodded; his face still kept in a frown. “Why was my memory not completely transferred?”

“It seems like the fall caused damage to the neural component in your head despite the cranium receiving the least amount of damage. I’m amazed CyberLife even wanted to transfer your memories instead of booting up a new RK800, but seeing the new mission you’ll be given, I can understand their reason.”

“New mission?” He checked his processor, but his inquired turned up blank.

“Yes. We also downloaded a couple of new programs to assist you on your mission. You may have noticed your scanner now tells you who’s a capax or a magus by now.”

“Yes. You Ms. Saleh are a capax, while Scott-Green is a magus of the terrain variation.”

“Correct.” For the first time since reactivating, he saw her fat smile once more.

He smiled back.

“Now we need to test them out.” Ms. Saleh paused. “You’ll be working with a magus detective of the pyro variation tomorrow afternoon and it is of the upmost importance that you pass. CyberLife’s future depends on you Connor.”

Connor didn’t know his thirium pump could pause like that before he felt it reboot again.

CyberLife still thought he was still worthy of use.

“I will see through it that I succeed.” He stated back, puffing his chest in pride.

He won’t fail their expectations.

“I know you will.” Ms. Saleh said with a nod before she turned towards her co-worker and said “Nick, please get Connor his clothes from the room next door.”

“Gotchu Aziza.” Scott-Green replied. He left the room.

“Okay Connor. After lunch we’re going to have you fight some magi. Sounds good?” She placed her hand on his shoulder.

“Affirmative.”

The door opened, revealing Nick strolling in with a familiar clear plastic package he seen before.

“Here are your clothes Connor.” Nick said as he tossed it to him. “Get dress and we’ll see you after lunch. Are you ready to go Aziza?”

“Ready.” Ms. Saleh said with that familiar cheery smile before looking at him with a passive face. “Connor stay here. That is an order.” Then Ms. Saleh turned to Nick, grinning. “What are your thoughts on going to that halal food truck Nick?”

With that, the two left the room. Not even with a ‘good luck’ or ‘see you later’ respectively from Ms. Saleh or Scott-Green like they did when he went out on his last mission.

He was alone.

.

.

.

He didn’t like it.

…

**_DATE: November 4, 2038_ **

**_PM 01:13:07_ **

Connor waited for 73 minutes before Ms. Saleh and Scott-Green came back from their lunch.

During that time, he changed into his uniform, taking note of the new texture his stiff rough jeans and button-up gave against his skin. He then explored the room since he couldn’t leave. He made his way to the desk by the wall and noted the side of the computer monitor was littered with sticky notes that said “ _K9 bots 4 DPD_ ” and “ _build GSD? What about mix breed?_ ”. Connor turned on the screen monitor, revealing the CyberLife’s internet web browser opened to the YouTube webpage.

He pressed play on the current video.

The _Canis lupus familiaris_ ran forward, crying as she spun and jumped around her human owner. The interaction between the human and canine moved _something_ in Connor as he watched the German Shephard cry with kisses as she hugged her owner with such zest, it was clear she was completely devoted to her human.

In reply, the human hugged, petted and kissed her on her head with the same amount of intensity.

The video ended.

Connor searched for more videos of dogs, watching how they kissed, played and gave affection to their owners before he paused on the current video when his auditory sensor picked up on familiar voices.

He went back to the original video of the German Shephard before Connor deleted his browsing history. Turning the screen monitor off, he went to sit back on the table with a new conclusion as Ms. Saleh and Scott-Green came in.

He liked dogs.

When Ms. Saleh looked at him, she whistled.

“Looking good Connor.” Connor couldn’t help but straighten up even more in his spot, only to frown when Ms. Saleh said with a wink to her associate, “Nick, remind me to drop by the design department to thank them for its looks and style.”

“Don’t need to tell me twice.” Scott-Green gave a half-crooked smile. It was then Connor noted a change in Scott-Green’s clothing – ** _EMPLOYEE IS WEARING PROBENDING UNIFORM_** _–_ before Ms. Saleh looked at him.

“Connor follow us. We’re going to the magus gym room.”

He did as he was told and followed the two humans down different hallways until they entered the gymnasium.

“Connor, welcome to your final exam.” Ms. Saleh said.

“What do you need me to do?” Connor asked as he took in the gym complex as he and Scott-Green continued to walk in. The room itself was large enough to hold two NBA court- approved dimension side by side as well as space to mark the floor for a pro-bending arena – if the water gates and grounded earth disks had anything to say

“Easy.” This time Scott-Green spoke, his green eyes bright with what Connor can assume was excitement as he pulled up an earth disk from the ground. “Earth disks are the only thing in play. All you need to do is knock me down with chi-blocking without getting knocked out of the ring.”

“When do we –Oof.” Connor fell back, a sharp pain coming from his lower abdominal quadrants before it dulled to a soft ache.

That was new.

He didn’t like it.

Connor waited for his thirium pump regulator to reset its usual pace again while his inner gyroscope took a second to recalculate his corporal position. His eyes however easily told him of his current position.

He was on the ground, flat on his back, with dirt and dust all over him.

A new task popped up on the top righthand of his HUD:

**_CHI-BLOCK THE TERRAN_ **

**_DON’T GET KNOCKED OFF THE ARENA_ **

Once his thirium pump regulator resumed its steady pulse, Connor stood up and scanned his surroundings. Ms. Saleh was no longer on the gym floor.

It was just him and Scott-Green.

And the three levitating earth disks.

One zoomed above him as he dove. He rolled away to his right, avoiding the hit from the other disk before leaping up to avoid the last disk. When he looked up, Connor found that Scott-Green was further away towards the center with three other earth disks floating by him.

Then the movements began again.

Duck.

Roll right.

Jump.

Dodge left.

Dive down.

Roll right.

Jump left.

Dive forward.

Leap right.

Five minutes passed, then ten.

There was no way he would win against a magus directly with full strength. Scott-Green just needed a lucky hit to end him.

But he could tire Scott-Green out, given his predictability.

Dodge. Duck. Dip. Dive. Then dodge again.

Connor kept to these simple movements his pre-construct gave. The magus would get tired.

But not him.

Minutes passed. Each earth disk throw was sloppier than the last as he closed in on the distance between the two.

Once he was a meter away, Connor rushed the heavily breathing terran, knocking him down into the ground. He grabbed Scott-Green’s wrist in one hand and stood up while his other hand began jabbing him with quick precise hits to the vis-points. Then he did the same for the other side before he let the magus go.

Scott-Green collapsed down on to his knees before dropping down on his stomach. A second later, he rolled onto his back in supine position, heavily gasping for breath.

Once a minute and 34 seconds passed, he sat up and flicked his hand with a glare at the grounded earth disk nearby.

Nothing happened.

He did this movement three more times before he shook his head and chuckled. He glanced to the bleachers on the side.

“The terran test was a success Aziza. I can’t bend. Nor feel my _vis_. Let’s see if the other magi can take it down”

That _something_ that Connor felt earlier from watching the German Shephard came back again. A new text popped up on his HUD.

**_MISSION SUCCESFUL_ **

He liked that sensation.

The next magus variation Connor faced was an aquan named Victoria Duleau. Just like Scott-Green, the aquan had the same predictability to her movements, but instead of being direct hits like the earth disks, Connor found he had to dance around the movements like he saw the dogs in the videos do. Using his time-stop, his pre-constructs calculated how to use her water whips against her.

The aquan tended to overextend her whips, slowing the water’s movement. It gave Connor an idea.

Once he was too far away for her whips to reach him, Deleau brought her water whips back and froze it into an icicle the size of her arm. She threw it before the icicle even completely froze.

Connor dodged it with a millisecond to spare.

A loud **BANG** came behind him a second later.

“HEY VICKY, avoid damaging the gym. CyberLife is stingy when it comes to magus gym repairs. Stick to water.” Ms. Saleh said on the loudspeaker.

“Sorry.” The aquan winced before glaring back to him. Instead she threw water balls at him.

He dodged each one of them. However, his pre-constructs and time-stop applications were slower to react than what he expected. While it was just a second, it can make an entire difference.

Once the water dried up at the grate by her, the aquan had no choice but to move closer to him. She repeated the same strategy, but her hold on water was weakening. He kept at it, moving closer with each dodge.

Once she was a yard away, he jumped with a dive towards her center and knocked her down.

He was the quicker one to recuperate and immediately chi-blocked her vis points before she could even lift her arms.

“Pass.” The aquan said from the ground after the water refused to bend to her will like it did with Scott-Green before her.

**_MISSION SUCCESFUL_ **

Connor lips tilted up to his right side before he paused at the new text that popped up in his HUD.

**_20% BATTERY_ **

**_ENERGY SAVER MODE ON_ **

**_PRE-CONSTRUCT AND TIME-STOP PROGRAMS SHUT DOWN_ **

Connor frowned.

The aero was a man who went by the name of Wilbur Cayley.

He was a bit of a nuisance. While the guy had no physical element to hit him, the wind gusts were enough to blow him off his feet.

Literally.

He had no increased frames per second to time-stop nor pre-constructs to help him this time. Connor needed to calculate this on his own. So, He stuck low to the ground as he faced the howling winds, crawling his way to the magus.

He didn’t expect to be hit by a pair of shoes at 50 mph though.

The pain from the sharp hit to his side knocked him down. He tumbled and rolled with the air gusts the magus threw, throwing his arms out to try and _grab something_! The end of the marked arena came up; he would have been blown off if it wasn’t for the water-grate he tightly held onto at the last second.

Ironically enough, Connor didn’t need his pre-constructs nor his time-stop application to figure out how to defeat his opponent. His tight grip was what made the aero tire himself out as he threw blast after blast after blast, but Connor held strong. Once the man realized what Connor was doing after twenty minutes of continuous airbending, he stopped, leaning over in a standing tripod position huffing and puffing.

Connor took his chance and sprinted with the only plan he calculated. He zig-zagged left and right, avoiding the light air gusts the aero threw, each punch weaker than the last one. When Cayley was just a few feet away, Connor sprinted before sliding underneath the aero’s legs and leapt up behind him.

A few punches later, Cayley laid down on the ground in a supine position like the others before him. The aero threw his hand towards Connor’s face, only for no breeze to greet him.

“Pass.” Cayley said before exhaling profoundly. **“** Nice job ‘bot.”

**_MISSION SUCCESFUL_ **

Connor felt that _something_ again and smiled, even when he read the next message that popped up on his HUD.

**_15% BATTERY_ **

**_FIND A CHARGING STATION TO RECHARGE SOON_ **

“Okay, that’s a wrap for today guys. We’ll continue testing tomorrow morning.” Ms. Saleh said.

With that, the aero shakily stood up and stretched before walking away as Scott-Green came towards him with a tablet on his hand. The terran was no longer in his pro-bending uniform, but in a green shirt with a shamrock that said, “Kiss Me I’m Irish” and black jeans. His brown hair was still wet from what Connor can hypothesize was from his shower.

“What percentage is your battery at right now?”

“It is at 15 percent.” Connor said, his smile still holding up from that _something_ sensation. He was certain no other android could fight as good as he did at that percentage.

However, Scott-Green just nodded, typing notes in with one hand as if his fingers were tap-dancing before he looked up.

“How do you feel right now?”

No ‘good job’ or ‘you did good Connor’.

He frowned.

“I feel functional, but I can sense my programs aren’t as fast as it used to be once my battery starts to reach below 30%. At 20%, my pre-constructs and time-stop applications cease to run. I ended up doing most of the calculations, but it felt slower than usual.”

“Interesting.” Scott-Green nodded as he continued typing in notes. “We’ll work on updating those applications to take up less energy. We’ll have a minor update ready for you tomorrow. Thankfully, you’ll won’t be alone when facing magi out there in the real-world.” Scott-Green looked up.

Gone was the laxness air that usually surrounded the technician; in his place was the intern that sprinted to deliver the critical message to him and Ms. Saleh with a painful grim.

“Do you best to work with the pyro – from what we have gather about Detective Santiago, she is diligent in her work and while she is willing to work with those that she dislikes, don’t push your luck. She will ditch you without your knowledge if you cross her breaking point. We can’t have that partnership dissolve. The company’s future depends on it.”

“Do you know that breaking point?” Connor asked. He needed all the information he can gather to succeed.

“No…we haven’t figured it out. I don’t think even she exactly knows.” Scott-Green crossed his arms with a frown. “That or she’s really good at acting. Just remember, that firebender may be the difference between you succeeding your mission for CyberLife or failing. Especially since the other officer who’s on the case is a capax lieutenant with a reputation of despising androids.”

Connor frowned.

“What about Santiago?”

“She has ambivalent feelings. Do your best to change that. Understood?”

“Understood.” Connor nodded his head.

Scott-Green gave that familiar half-crooked smile.

“Good bot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!  
> And back with some Connor's POV. Don't worry, Reader's POV will continue next chapter 😉  
> ...  
> So far, more technical mumble jumbo terms from our android buddy! At this point if you haven't realized it, lets break some stuff down:
> 
> Aero = airbender, from 'air' in Greek  
> Aquan = waterbender, from 'aqua'; Latin for water  
> Terran = earthbender, from 'terra'; Latin for earth  
> Pyro = firebender, from 'fire' in Greek
> 
> Capax = 'capacity; capable' in Latin; used in reference to nonbenders  
> Magus (s)/ Magi (p) = magician, sorcerer; used in reference to benders
> 
> Let's be honest, IRL there would be science terms for these variations of what element you bend and how you would label those that bend and don't bend. They would also be from Greek or Latin origin, just like irl. 
> 
> Other stuff for fun:  
> Babinski Reflex - used to check for neurological damage in adults; same with androids seeing how they are based on our form and would be a good physical test.  
> Somatic [nervous] system - this system allows us to regulate the voluntary movement of our body  
> Achilles, patellar, brachioradialis, bicep and triceps tendon - this is the reflex test that Connor went through. It's pretty cool to see how all these reflex reactions come to play in checking the nervous system and in this case, to see if Connor's connections were working for sure through a physical check-up. The test themselves start at the 5 min mark if you wanna see it yourself https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=  
> Tactile mechanoreceptors - in humans, these are neurons that allow us to physically feel things. Connor is probably the first android they gave the sensation of touch in a way similar to humans so when he feels pain, he'll actually try to avoid being hurt.  
> Is that negative reinforcement? - Yes, he's a self-learning AI. He'll figure out soon enough that destroying himself to complete his mission is a terrible idea through pain and he should find another way to achieve it. It will also encourage him to avoid being destroyed.  
> Seeing how irl each patient simulation manikin costed my emt school about $90K, I hate to imagine how much Connor costed to make, seeing how he was the best CyberLife had in 2038. In-game, if machine Connor wins, the state department orders 200,000 units of Connor's successor, the RK900. CyberLife definitely needs to ensure to the state, a major customer, that the RK900 won't self-destroy itself to complete its mission otherwise it's worthless purchase for the state.
> 
> Anyways, that all the science for the post :D  
> BTW, this was the dog video Connor first saw if anyone is interested: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5SA11jSqotg. 
> 
> ...  
> Lastly:  
> ❤️❤️❤️THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL THE HITS!❤️❤️❤️
> 
> I never expected to reach 1K hits on my story. It means a lot to me that strangers like and love my story ideas that they keep coming back to read it, kudos, comment...etc on it! So thank you once again for joining me on this story and I hope to continue hearing from you guys soon! :D
> 
> Tell me what's your favorite part/things of the story, I'm interested to see what you guys enjoy :) Also, please continue to be safe out there! 😷
> 
> Last thing, a shout-out to my sis who serves as my soundboard and beta-reader. Gracias hermanita <3 ❤️


	10. Food and Drink Judgements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re not going to eat that after it nearly killed you, right?” You glanced to see Connor glare at the sandwich as if he was the one betrayed by it.
> 
> “Well duh!” You frowned. “I’m not going to let a good sandwich go to waste. If you could eat, I bet you’d love it!” You smiled as you picked it up, letting its greasy scent lead you back to heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! This time with Reader's POV :D
> 
> So somethings to note as I'm trying something new here, whatever's in <> means that it's in Spanish, but we have some convos take place in said language that would be too long for you guys to scroll down to end notes to read what they mean. 
> 
> My solution? Include the English translation next to them like so < Español || English>. I feel like this will make the conversations more authentic as older Latino Spanish speakers (usually/mainly the immigrants) often tend to speak Spanish first to those that they assume know it/think are Latino in my experience.
> 
> Let's see how this works out :3

“That _thing_ is terrible for your health Chispa.” Connor frowned as he watched you munch down on the baconeggncheese. With your brother’s brown jacket and your black beanie on, the RK800 android easily passed as a human.

You didn’t want people knowing that you were **_THAT_** detective working with CyberLife’s latest creation. Especially after reading the news article from the Detroit Free Press your little sister sent you that morning.

 **Em** : _Be careful deviant detective_

 **Em:** _Anti-android sentiment is pretty high right now_

 **Em:** _Stay safe sis <3_

 **Em:** _Also send pics of that new hot droid you’re working with_ 😉

 **You:** _I will, thanks. I promise I’ll stay safe <3 _

**You:** _Also, really Em?_ 😒

You had a gut feeling you knew what you were going to be doing today after reading it.

The article was about an anti-android mob attacking an android and injuring their owner somewhere in a park last night. The android disappeared while the owner was currently recovering in the hospital from non-life-threatening injuries.

Which lead to you explaining to Connor he better ‘play human’ and ditch the android wear for your human clothes whenever the two of you weren’t on scene of an investigation.

Like right now.

The two of you were currently by a window counter sitting on high-chairs in a local Hispanic bodega/deli store nearby. Despite Connor’s insistence and reasoning of going to some place close to work called ‘Avalon Café and Bakery’ on Woodward Ave, your car found itself parked in front of the ‘La Azteca Guanaca’. Like all of Connor’s suggestions, you acknowledged them.

It didn’t mean you always took them. 

“I don’t know about you Con, but this hits the spot.” You said before taking another bite, nodding your head to the loud sound of the radio playing some new Latin pop artist before it switched to an old ranchero song. “I always eat this at home.”

“That thing has about 700 calories along with 600 grams of cholesterol at most.” Connor stated.

“And?”

His face was a picture of perfect Swiss neutrality before he crossed his arms and frowned. “Eating that all the time can lead to atherosclerosis and cause a heart attack. Do you really want to die young?”

You glared at him as you took another heavenly bite of your greasy sandwich before glancing with a smile to the cardboard cup filled with homemade Mesoamerican hot chocolate. It was a well-known vis-booster that you sorely needed. You always drank some variant of it on days when you ran on anything less than six hours of sleep.

Like last night.

Being dead tired often meant that your firebending tended to be weak as well and you can’t have that. You never knew when you would need your bending abilities later on in the day.

Not to mention, you were rather curious to see how xocolatl would taste.

Usually, you would stick to the canned vis-booster Mesoamerican chocolate drinks like the Guatemalan ‘Mayan Kakau’, Belizean ‘Ixcacao’ or even the mild spicy Mexican ‘¡Aztec Xoco!’ However, whenever you got the chance, you would _always_ get the authentic homemade version – it had a different taste that the canned ones couldn’t replicate and was beloved by benders.

A majority even swore that the homemade one had a better vis-boosting effect than the canned ones. You were one of them.

When the store owner, Doña Lupe, had learned that you never had the authentic Aztec hot chocolate, the elderly woman insisted you buy her homemade xocolatl. She even gave you a discount for the first drink!

How could you say no to that?!?

Plus, nothing was better on a cold morning like a sip of authentic hot chocolate.

Holding the warm cup of Aztec hot chocolate, you took a whiff of it, feeling its warmth seep into your body. Just the smell of it was enough to energize your weaken inner flame as if it recognized the familiar ritual.

As a kid, your mom would make her Mayan hot chocolate recipe for you. Like eating pasta on the night before a big game, the same went for Mesoamerican hot chocolate for your vis prior to any big bending event. She would always tell you your inner fire was bright as the sun – words that you needed whenever you doubted your ability or needed borrowed confidence, especially right before a pro-bending match in high school.

You were a rather weak firebender growing up. Nobody expected you to do more than to shoot ember sparks as a kid.

Now you could easily command lighting like you were some thunder god.

Bringing the edge of the cup to your lips, you happily took a rather large sip of the chocolate drink.

Instantly, your tongue screamed as your eyes teared.

You could barely feel your inner fire grow over the stinging hot feeling on your tongue that made it feel like your taste buds were dancing on hot coals. You swallowed the spicy warm drink and felt it burn your insides as it made its way to your stomach.

Connor tilted his head as you slammed the cardboard cup down, the liquid chocolate swishing against its walled container.

“Are you okay Chispa?” He said as his disappointed frown turned into concern.

You shook your head, taking a deep breath in, hoping that the air would cool your tongue before you huffed out a small flame that made the sensation worse.

“No.”

Dropping your beloved sandwich onto the aluminum foil, you ran off to the nearest fridge. You immediately pulled out a Nesquik Strawberry milk before sprinting to the counter where a matronly woman stood.

< _¿No eres Mexicano, eh Chispita?_ **||** You’re not Mexican, eh Chispita?> Doña Lupe said more as a statement than a question as she scanned the bottle with a small smile before taking the cash you handed her.

< _No._ > You shook your head.

Once you pocketed the change, you ripped the seal open and gulped down the strawberry milk. Your mouth sang in relief from the milk’s cooling sensations. Once you felt like your tongue wasn’t going to suddenly become enwrapped in flames, you spoke once more.

< _No, no estoy acostumbrado a la comida picante. Mi familia no usa chile en nuestras comidas._ **||** No, I’m not used to spicy food. My family doesn’t use chili in our meals.>

 _< Es un pena, hay tanto comida rica que estas faltando, pero esta bien. Mi esposo es Salvadoriano. El tanpoco le gusta la comida picante._ **||** It’s a shame, there are so many delicious meals that you are missing, but it’s okay. My husband is Salvadorian. He doesn’t like spicy food either _. > _The woman smiled.

< _Hay unos cosas que me gusta picantes…mientras que no sea tan picante como tu xocolatl_. **||** There are somethings that I like spicy…as long as it’s not as spicy as your xocolatl. > You chuckled.

< _Si quieres, te daré la versión americana. Te prometo que no es tan picante; hasta mi marido le gusta._ **||** If you want, I’ll give you the American version. I promise you it’s not so spicy; even my husband likes it. > Doña Lupe winked.

< _Suena bien Doña Lupe_. **||** Sounds good Doña Lupe. > The woman left and returned later with another cup of xocolatl, but when you tried to give her the cash for it, she shook her head.

< _No te preoccupas Chispita, la casa invita_. **||** Don’t worry Chispita, it’s on the house. > She winked before glancing to a spot behind you. She looked back at you. _<_ _¿Estás seguro de que tu amigo no quiere algo de comer?_ **||** Are you sure that your friend doesn’t want something to eat? > She whispered. < _Esta tan flaquito el pobrecito._ **||** The poor thing is so skinny _. >_

< _No te preocupes_. **||** Don’t worry. > You smirked in an effort to not laugh. Leave it to a Latina elder to worry about an android ‘playing human’ having enough to eat. < _Connor es vegan. Súper vegan. > _You shook your head with a fat smile.

Doña Lupe’s jaw dropped before she quickly closed it and walked away, shaking her head, mumbling < _Chamaquitos_.>

You walked back snickering to your chair and found Connor licking his finger. His eyes were unfocused, and eyebrows were scrunched; as if he was thinking about something.

You lifted one eyebrow.

“What are you doing Connor?” You said as you placed your drinks down on the counter and hopped back on the high-chair.

Connor glanced to you. His glassy eyes now sharp with excitement once more as they met yours while his lips split into a small smile, “I’m analyzing the components of your xocolatl drink. Did you know she used Serrano pepper? It has a Scoville scale of 10,000 to 23,000 SHU and a 3 out of 5 on the hot scale according to Wikipedia.”

“In other words hot.” You snorted with a smile.

You had to admit, Connor was growing on you. He strongly reminded you of your baby nephew, excited about exploring the world around him and showing everyone how it looked through his young eyes.

Not to mention, that was a cool trick that Connor did by detecting the component make-up in your drink.

Not that you were going to tell anyone that.

Least of all, your ‘droid techie brother, Luke.

He’s been trying all his life to convince you that your childhood fears were unjustified. The convo always ended the same way with his ‘ _Androids are cool! Just give them a chance!’_ speech you must have heard a thousand times.

You didn’t need him knowing your thoughts to what’s essentially your new work laptop.

“Very hot.” Connor glanced back to the counter behind him once more before facing you with a small frown. Looks like he noted that Doña Lupe had been watching him like a hawk since he hadn’t bought anything. Nothing seemed to pass by the android unnoticed. “What were you talking about with Doña Lupe?”

“Oh, I told her you were super vegan. She also called you _flaquito_. I’m pretty certain she’s thinking you’re going to die if you don’t eat real food any time soon.” You laughed.

“But I don’t eat.” Connor said, puzzlement painting his face.

“To a Latino mom or grandma, of course not, you’re a vegan my _human_ friend.” You winked. “Now, if you excuse me, I have a breakfast to finish.” You picked up your half-eaten baconeggncheese and took another bite from heaven.

Connor snorted with a frown.

“That _breakfast_ will kill you one day Detective.” He said before he rolled his eyes. You were damned impressed by the speed the mirroring protocol had him mimicking you.

“But I’ll die happy.” You munched as you spoke before you felt your throat closed up. Immediately you dropped your sandwich as you slammed your hands on the counter for support as numerous violent coughs struck you.

Your eyes teared up as your body called out for air.

< _¡Levantate las manos!_ > You heard Doña Lupe call out.

You did as she told you, lifting up your hands high up in the air as you felt an arm snake below your collarbone. Stinging back-blows followed, striking the middle of your upper back as you coughed.

After the fifth strike, you threw up the traitorous piece of bread and greedily took in wonderful gulps of air as you leaned against Connor’s chest for support.

< _¿Chispita?_ > You glanced towards Doña Lupe whose eyebrows furrowed in concern. < _¿Estás bien?_ **||** Are you good? >

You nodded.

< _Sí Doña Lupe. Gracias._ >

< _De nada, pero es a tu amigo a quien deberías decir gracias. Él te salvo tu vida._ **||** You’re welcome, but it’s your friend to whom you should say thank you. He saved your life. > Doña Lupe said as she glanced and pointed to Connor. She than gave him a warm motherly smile. < _Hiciste bien mijo,_ **||** You did well son. >

Connor straighten up with a prideful smile.

< _Gracias Doña Lupe. Mis creadores estarían satisfecho de escuchar eso_ **||** Thank you Doña Lupe. My creators would be please to hear that. >

< _¡Claro que sí! Tus paredes te criaron bien…menos el parte vegan._ **||** Of course! Your parents raised you well…minus the vegan part. > She huffed with a smile before glancing back to you with a concern frown, worry shimmering in her bronze eyes. < _Mi amor, tomate un poco de tu xoco para quitarte el susto._ **||** My love, drink a little bit of your xoco to get rid of your scare. > She said.

You nodded.

Once your breathing went back to normal, you stood up on your own strength. Immediately Connor released his hold on you as you went back to the counter to drink some non-spicy xocolatl.

Your heartrate still hadn’t gone down, but the bitter non-spicy chocolate made you feel a bit better and more focused.

“How are you feeling Detective?” Connor asked as he stood next to you.

“I’m…I’m good for now.” You glanced at him. “Thanks.”

“You don’t have to thank me. It’s part of my function.” He stated with a smile.

“Too bad. You have my thanks anyways.” You stuck your tongue out to him before your eyes went back to the half-eaten baconeggncheese sandwich that nearly caused your death as it laid on the crumbled tin-foil.

Its sirenic greasy aroma called to you.

“You’re not going to eat that after it nearly killed you, right?” You glanced to see Connor glare at the sandwich as if he was the one betrayed by it.

“Well duh!” You frowned. “I’m not going to let a good sandwich go to waste. If you could eat, I bet you’d love it!” You smiled as you picked it up, letting its greasy scent lead you back to heaven.

Connor rolled his eyes in reply.

…

“I hate paperwork.” You must’ve said for the thousandth time as your fingers tapped the keyboard like it was a _Dance Dance Revolution_ game you played at the arcade as a kid. You never knew how much you missed doing the reports on paper instead of a computer.

Detroit was certainly different from New York, that’s for sure.

“I can do it for you if you like Det. Santiago. I’ve already finished my report to CyberLife.” Connor said. Currently, Connor was tapping the Queens Coywolf fire pro-bender bobble head figurine. He was amused by the bobbing head movement as he sat next to you on the guest chair upright and feet flat on the ground. It was those small things that stood out as stark reminders that he was still for all intent and purposes, an android ~~and not your human vegan pal from breakfast.~~

Well…aside from his current jacket that said ANDROID on the back.

Your brown jacket and black beanie were currently hanging over the back of your chair. You took them back before you got out of the car at the precinct.

After finishing your breakfast at the Hispanic deli, the two of you arrived to work early thanks to Connor’s inner GPS system. Captain Fowler seemed surprised that you took the robot home for the night.

(“He needed to re-charge and he’s still not logged into the DPD android charging system…was I not allowed to do that?” You crossed your arms.

“No, you’re allowed. Connor is like your work laptop seeing that it’s an advanced computer assigned to you and Lt. Anderson. Just don’t let Anderson destroy the ‘bot – that’s all. Now please submit your paperwork asap before you take on your next case. I don’t need another procrastinator like him.”)

Which is how you ended up on your computer typing up your detailed report instead of reviewing the interesting deviant case files sitting next to you.

You sat up as a thought occurred to you.

“Don’t you also have to submit a report to the DPD? I mean technically, you are working for them now.” You glanced at Connor, pausing your report.

“I have already submitted my android police report to them.” Connor tilted his head as he looked at you. “Why do you refer to the DPD as ‘them’ when you are a part of this department as well?”

“I mean I am…but it doesn’t feel like it yet. I’m an outsider after all. Just a new pair of hands here to help out. To be honest though, depending on how our investigation will go, I might not even have time to attach myself to this place...we have a bunch of cases to go through.” You pointed to the mountain of folders on the side of your computer before you looked back at the screen and continued filling in your report.

It was quiet for a while before Connor spoke again.

“How do you attach yourself to a place Detective? Is it important?”

“Well, it depends on the person and what the workplace means to you. If you care, you’ll find yourself getting more involved in your work, your co-workers’ activities and even their lives depending on how close you are. If you don’t care, you just do the bare minimum to get by. Usually, it’s a mix of above. It differs from person to person on how they feel about belonging to a place. In the end, we all leave an impact on the place and vice versa. What that impact is, depends on the person and place.”

Connor nodded, glancing to the Coywolf bobble head and giving it a tap. The head shook and Connor smiled before looking to you.

“What were you like in your old workplace?”

You laughed.

“I was a clown. I always tried to keep the mood light with my co-workers, make jokes and stuff because sometimes, things can get to you. I also was the foodie of the group, so I always got us the good stuff. Sometimes we all hung out at the park and made BBQ while drinking and playing games well into the summer night.” You smiled, thinking of the good food and people during those long nights.

“It seems like you are really attached to your old workplace. Why come here? You know no one, probably earn less and firebenders tend to hate the cold.”

You snorted, although this time you didn’t release any flames.

That was the million-dollar question everyone had when you announced that you were moving to Detroit.

So, you told him the same half-truth you told everyone else.

“I needed to get away…figure myself out. It’s easier when you have a change of environment. You get to see what you do outside the world you know.”

“What are you trying to figure out? Don’t humans know everything about themselves?” Connor frowned.

“No. I think we create ourselves as we make our way through life.”

Connor kept silent after that and you returned to your work. The click-clatter of the keyboard was the only sound between the two of you followed by another yawn you weren’t able to hold off.

“Would you like some coffee detective? It can improve your focus. I’ll retrieve it for you.”

Connor stood up and left before you could even finish saying “Yes”.

“What a weird robot.” You mumbled before shrugging.

Maybe androids did get bored and Connor needed something to do.

It didn’t take long to finish the report, re-read it twice for errors before you submitted it into the system and print a version of it to put it into its case folder. When you checked the time, you frowned.

_It shouldn’t take fifteen minutes for Connor to get me coffee. What’s keeping that android?_

You glanced around the room and found things as they were before. The only new thing here was Detective Reed at his desk from across the room. As if your stare called him, he glanced to you with _that_ weird wink before looking back to his screen with a smug smile.

You didn’t like the sinking gut feeling that gave.

Connor still wasn’t back.

Maybe it was time to get yourself that cup of coffee.

You logged off from your account and with a quick stretch, made your way to the break room. There you found Connor pouring a hot cup of coffee into the recycled cardboard cup. You couldn’t help but sigh in relief, causing him to look up to you. His blasé face morphed into a smile when he recognized you before he frowned.

“Det. Santiago, I apologize. I needed to brew a new pot, but I have your coffee ready right now. Seeing that I don’t know how you take your coffee; I hope it is up to your standards.” He gave a small smile as he held his arm out to you with the black coffee in his hand.

You crossed your arms instead.

“It doesn’t take fifteen minutes to brew coffee Connor. Tell me what happened since you left my desk.” You scrunched your eyebrows. You had a good feeling you weren’t going to like it considering Reed’s smug smile from earlier.

Connor frowned.

“When I came here, I found Det. Reed and Officer Chen talking by the high table. Det. Reed congratulated me for doing my part on our interrogation. I introduced myself. He wanted to know what model I was, so I told him. He seemed amused and a bit frighten about me being an android detective. He then ordered me to fetch him coffee.”

You lifted your eyebrows.

“What did you do then?”

“I ignored it.” Immediately his Swiss neutrality face was back. “I told him I only took orders from either you or Lt. Anderson.”

“Then what happened?”

“Det. Reed punched me.”

“He WHAT?” You stepped back. You had a pretty good feeling where it was as well. “Where? When? Why?”

“I said Det. Reed punched me. It was right here about ten minutes ago.” Connor pointed towards where his navel would be if he was human. In an android like him, Reed’s hit would have stuck his thirium pump regulator.

 _It’s what you get for rejecting him._ Podolski’s voice pipped in your mind. It wasn’t the first time someone messed with you for rejecting their friend’s romantic advancements in the police department.

“He was upset for me disobeying a human, but I’m not assigned to him. I would have reminded him that, but I was still recovering from Reed’s punch.”

You snorted, small flares escaping from your nostrils.

Between talking to Reed and recovering from his punch to his literal android heart, no wonder it took Connor so long to get that coffee. If anything, you were more surprised that he recovered quicker than the other models you worked with. They would take twenty minutes to properly re-regulate their thirium.

Some were even lucky to stand before then, yet somehow Connor was up and standing within ten minutes of being hit.

He really was the latest prototype from CyberLife.

Still…it didn’t give you the certainty you needed that Reed wasn’t trying to get back at you for rejecting him. He did seem like the guy to do so.

“Did he say anything else besides that?” You asked.

“He said for me to stay out of his way, next time I won’t get off so easy.”

Your right hand somehow found its way to your forehead before you dragged it down with a grunt.

“He wants you to stay out of his way or you won’t get off so easy? Who does this man thinks he is? You’re just doing your task!” You sighed. “Well…at least it doesn’t seem like he’s trying to harass me because I rejected him…for now. Still, I can’t believe he has a vendetta against you.”

“Why would he harass you? You have done nothing to him.” Connor frowned.

“Sometimes Connor, men think that women deserve to be mistreated if we did the horrors of rejecting them.” You rolled your eyes. “I was worried Reed was trying to pull that with me seeing how he treated you considering android boundaries.” You snorted.

“Android boundaries?” Connor tilted his head sideways, a move that you now associated him with being either curious or questioning.

“Essentially, you can overstep boundaries if you order someone else’s android that doesn’t belong to you unless your voice is registered. Seeing that everyone knows that an android only follows commands assigned to its owners – Reed trying to order you to get him coffee can be taken as blatantly disrespect to its owner, aka me and Lt. Anderson, since he’s not assigned to you.” You sighed. “He probably thought you functioned like an average police auxiliary android.”

“You were afraid that Reed was trying to harass you through ordering me around?”

“Yes, however seeing how he has a vendetta against you being a detective android –Which is stupid by the way, you’re just a machine doing your job and you’re not a person– I feel a bit better knowing that he’s not trying to mess with me.”

“Understandable.” Connor nodded. “I have one more question for you Det. Santiago.” Connor said as he tilted his head.

“What’s up Con?” You frown.

“Do you still want your coffee? It’s best to drink it hot.” He smiled.

“Oh shoot! Thanks Connor.” You chuckled as you took your drink from his outstretched hand. “Don’t worry about drinks getting cold for me. I’m a walking human furnace, you know?” You winked.

“That I’m aware.” He said before his face was back to its good ole Swiss neutrality, betraying no facial expression. “Hello Officer Chen.”

You looked behind and spotted an Asian woman decked out in her patrol DPD outfit with her hair tied up behind her.

 _So, this was the woman that Connor spoke of. She was with Reed earlier._ You couldn’t help but keep your face blank like Connor. _I_ _hope she’s not one of his lackeys. I had enough of that from working with Podolski._

“Hey there…I’m Tina Chen. You must be the new firebending detective the precinct has been talking about.” The woman said with a nervous smile as she gave her hand out.

“Yeah, that’s me.” You stated flatly as you quickly shook it. Her hold was firm, but soft enough to not strangle your hand circulation. You took your hand back before crossing your arms. “How can I help you?”

“Wow, I guess Gavin wasn’t wrong about you being serious all the time. No wonder he likes you, especially after that light show you gave last night. He has a thing for dominant woman.” She grinned.

You rolled your eyes with a sigh.

“Look, if you’re trying to play wingman for Reed, tell him I’m not interested.” You spat with a glare. “Now is that all you’re here for?”

“What? No!” She threw her hands across each other. “He might be my work buddy, but you can totally do better than Reed. Besides, he’s a little bitch who can’t even wink.” She rolled her eyes with a smile.

You blinked.

You didn’t expect that.

“Wait…so why are you here?” You right hand gestured to her as you took a sip from the coffee cup with your left. “Hmm…needs a bit of cream.” You mumbled as you looked down to your cup and glance back up when Tina spoke.

“For two reasons. One, Captain Fowler wanted me to let you know that you have a new case that he wants you to investigate. He says to talk to Ben; he has the full details.”

“Let me guess, it’s about that case on the guy who got attack by a mob last night and his android that disappeared.” You said as you took another sip.

Tina that dropped her jaw and froze.

 _I knew it._ You smirked.

“Are you a mind reader or something?” She blinked.

“I’m something. God forbid I become a mind reader, it’ll probably become annoying hearing everyone’s random thoughts throughout the day.” You snorted with a smile. “I’ll get started on that case. What was the second reason you wanted to see me?”

“It’s actually a bit personal…”

You tried not to frown at the thought of another life story you were going to get.

It wasn’t even lunchtime.

“You see, I’m a firebender – just like you! And I’ve been trying to learn how to lightningbend my entire life! But I can’t – I tried everything! I went to different classes, paid tutors, YouTube, but the results are always the same: Zip. Nada. Gavin said I should try and ask you to teach me seeing how good you were with it last night.”

 _Okay, not the life story I was expecting... but I understand that frustration._ You thought as she took a deep breath.

“So, what do you say? I know we just met and you hate my work buddy Gavin –not that I blame you, I told him that pick up line was trashy, especially for a pyro Latina– but would you mind being my teacher?”

“I dunno.” You hand rubbed the back of your neck. “I never taught anyone before…”

 _You’ll be the one giving it._ Ale’s voice rung in your head from your spiritual trip last night when you asked them about your lesson.

“…but I’m willing to try. Just be patient with me though.” You gave her a crooked smile.

“Alright! When are you free? Actually, here!” She handed her phone to you. “Why don’t we exchange numbers? This way you can let me know when you’re free.”

“Uh, yeah. Sure.” You gave her your work phone. A few taps later, both of you returned the other’s phone.

“Nice! Thank you for helping me!” She looked up with a smile. “In return, if you ever need help, want a friend to explore the neighborhood with or want me to put Gavin into his place –which I would have done anyways, the li’l bitch thinks he’s got the _hotstuff_ when in reality, he can be a little annoying shit at times– feel free to call me.” Tina pointed her finger out to you with a smile as her phone buzzed.

She looked down at her phone before she texted with a sigh. Once she was done, she looked back up to you with a smile

“I gotta go, otherwise my patrol partner, Chris, will threaten to not share his bag of chips. I’ll see you later! Thanks for your help!” Tina waved goodbye as she walked away.

“You’re welcome!” You said as you waved back before yelling to her a thought that occurred to you. “Tell Reed to stay away from my android.”

“Will do!”

Once she was gone, you checked to see what Tina put in.

 **Tina (is** **🔥** **) Chen**

(416) XXX – XXXX

“Tina is lit Chen. Huh.” You smiled.

“What’s wrong Detective Santiago?” Connor asked.

“For some reason, her contact name doesn’t surprise me at all.” You looked back to him with a grin. “Ready for our next mission Con?”

Connor looked like someone told him Christmas came early with how big his smile was.

“Absolutely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all my Readers from the East Coast are doing well after Hurricane/Tropical Storm Isaias! I consider myself lucky to have power again after not having it for close to two days seeing that a number of people still don't have it 😥
> 
> Anyways back to the story!
> 
> Hot Chocolate has a huge history that started with the Mayans as an egalitarian drink to becoming a drink Aztec warriors drank before going to battle. It has a cool history if you want to learn more about it. (Links: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hot_chocolate or https://www.thespruceeats.com/the-history-of-hot-chocolate-764463).
> 
> Now, vis-booster drinks.. just like we have caffeine for energy booster, I like to imagine the same goes for powering up/replenishing your bending energy/chi/vis with certain drinks or foods, similar to how people eat pasta prior to game day or drinking gatorade during a game. 
> 
> Seeing how hot coco was a warrior drink for the Aztecs, I couldn't help but play along with this idea, especially since we know that in the Avatar world, they use special herbal tea to increase energy in their soldiers (s2 e1 of ATLA, "The Avatar State").  
> ...  
> Older Latina woman always try to feed you. God forbid they find out you're vegan lol. In my experience, vegan Latinos are seen as oddities in the older generation. Doña Lupe probably thinks that human-passing Connor would probably starve...but Connor being vegan makes sense on why she never sees that rather odd human eating.  
> ...  
> Not all Latinos are Mexicans...or Puerto Ricans...or Cubans...or Colombians. I feel like if there's ever a Latino character on TV, it's usually either one of these four picks, but especially Mexicans... so it feels weird for those of us who aren't because you still don't see yourself.
> 
> While there's a severe lack of diverse (and good) Latino representation in media (that's only recently improving), it's even worse for those who don't belong to those four groups and for those who hail from a mixture of Latin countries and are bi- or even tri-cultural. Latinos are not monolithic - there are 20+ countries we hail from with different customs, foods, slang and traditions.  
> TLDR; We're not all Mexicans (or PR, Cubans or Colombians) and not all Latino likes spicy food or use chili in their cooking (I think that's only just a Mexican thing, but correct me if I'm wrong for your country) because our cultures are different.
> 
> I do like mild spicy food though, :3
> 
> Our differences is why Doña Lupe was able to figure out Reader MIGHT not be Mexican seeing how she doesn't deal too well with spicy food on a MEXICAN level and gave her an American version of the hot coco (aka food altered to fit the American palate; every ethnic food does that here). But Reader's comment makes sense too. I also like to point out that Mexicans who do not like spicy food or use it in their cooking also exist.
> 
> I like to bring more attention to all Latino cultures because I know what it's like to not be represented and we deserve better. I hope to do justice with that.
> 
> ...  
> Translations:  
> Chamacos/Chamaquitos = Kids/Little kids - in a loving way (Mexican slang)  
> Guanaca/Guanaco = Slang for 'Salvadorian'
> 
> I hope the < Español || English > thing works out for you guys as I think this will be my future use. Short convos/common terms will probably not be translated in this format in the story.
> 
> Lastly, thank you for reading my story 😊


	11. A Spanglish Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “¿Por qué estás tan sorprendida? No soy tú average android on the market. Soy el androide más avanzado that has ever existed Detective.” Connor smirked.  
> ...  
> “Pff, please? Who is there to embarrass when it’s just me and the android?” You grinned as his glared drop to astonishment.
> 
> “Woah there kid! No need to call your friend an android for being proper Sparky.” Hank frowned unamused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After being MIA, I'm baaaaaaack! Now watch me disappear for another month lol.  
> In all seriousness, thanks for sticking with me. Real life hits sometimes. Nothing bad - just busyness of life. I hope that you enjoy my story and let me know what you think of this new system now that we are dealing with Spanglish!

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

“DETROIT POLICE! OPEN UP!” You yelled as your fist struck against the plain white door.

“There’s no need for yelling Det. Santiago. Or the loud banging” Connor said with his arms folded.

“There’s also no need for you to be _so_ proper either _flaquito._ ” You couldn’t help but glare at him. _(flaquito-skinny)_

Currently, Connor was back in your brother’s brown jacket zipped up with your black beanie, hiding all hints of his possible robotic origins per your request until you guys got on scene.

“Detective–” 

“Listen here Connor,” You pointed your index finger at him with a frown. “I didn’t come all the way to Detroit to be a _niñera orta vez_!” You huff as a bit of your flame escaped from your mouth, dissolving like a winter’s breath in front of your face. “ _Tuve_ enough of _eso_ already.” ( _niñera orta vez - babysitter again, tuvo - I had, eso - that)_

“I don’t recall Capt. Fowler assigning you a person to ‘babysit’.” Connor stated as he tilted his head with a frown. “How are you on babysitting duty? Also, why are you code-switching? Wouldn’t it be easier to just communicate in one language?”

You rolled your eyes.

“‘Cause we have to pick up _dormilón_ who was supposed to be at work _a las diez **at the latest**._ If I can make it to work on time _con menos de seis horas de dormir_ , than so can he.” You crossed your arms, glaring at him. “And no. Sometimes, Spanish has more _sentido_ that I can’t fully express in English _y viceversa_. And it’s faster. So, I speak Spanglish when I can.” You turned back, glaring at your newest enemy. _(dormilón - sleeplyhead, a las diez - at ten, sentido - feeling/meaning, viceversa - vice versa)_

 _Inútil door._ You thought with a flaming snort. _(Inútil - useless)_

It was the only thing separating you from finishing your work and then wrapping yourself in your fluffy _cobija_ waiting for you at home with the possible lure of Netflix. A nap session was also in order considering the slight pounding headache you had since finishing that cup of joe at the precinct earlier. _(cobija - blanket)_

That wasn’t mentioning the other mental pains you accumulated since waking up sleep- and _vis-_ deprived from your spirit journey last night with Ale. While the paperwork was alright, the bright screen and the Reeds incident was more than enough to feed the growing pain.

So, _of course_ it would make sense that the universe would have you pick up another headache in the form of your lazy superior.

 _Would he hate me if I burnt the door down?_ You thought.

The head pain clearly took the mental wheel, looking for a victim _para pitar con_ the best _grosero_ words that you knew. _(para pitar con -to beep/honk with, grosero - rude/crass/boorish)_

“But that doesn’t explain how you are on babysitting duty?” Connor said not even a second later.

And the head pain found its victim.

You spun around, searing words on the tip of your tongue, ready to verbally roast your victim until your eyes met his.

The wonder-filled shine in his eyes was enough to douse the angry inferno in your mind. Instead, it became a soothing ember as you took in his doe-brown eyes, shining with an innate curiosity.

A curiosity that matched Danito, your baby _sobrino._ _(sobrino-nephew)_

You closed your eyes, and took in a deep breath, just like your _maestra_ taught you. _(maestra-teacher)_

‘ _Piensa en las cosas que te hace feliz mamita._ || _Think about the things that make you happy sweetie.’_ Mama ‘Lena’s voice whispered. Images of you learning to bend fire with your grandmother as a child filled your mind before it shifted to an image of six-month old Danito laughing every time you blew colorful dragon-fire with your raspberries.

Releasing your breath with a light sigh, you opened your eyes again, meeting those innocent chocolate eyes once more.

 _He’s a baby Chispa. Like Danito._ You told yourself. _Baby androids don’t know how the world works._ _Be gentle with him. Baby androids mimic too._

“Okay…so let me explain some things for you Connor. According to my co-workers, Lt. Anderson has an _unfortunate_ drinking habit. Seeing that he’s officially my partner for this and other future cases, we _need to_ have each other’s back. This _can’t_ work if my partner is dead asleep like a lucky bastard when I need him.”

You turned back to the door with a glare, snorting flames like a dragon. Your shoulders dropped as your forehead lightly smacked the white door in defeat.

“Why the hell am I always the responsible one here?” You mumbled.

Connor snorted.

“What’s so funny Connor?” You whipped back with a scowl.

The little shit was smiling.

_What gives?_

“I don’t find it funny.” He frowned in confusion.

“Then why did you snort with a smile on your face?” You asked as your mind sassily whispered, _Did you forget about the mimicry protocols already?_

“Because I find it ironic. Lt. Anderson said the same thing last night about you.”

“What do you mean?” You crossed your arms.

“After I finished presenting the evidence and possible event sequence leading to Ortiz’s murder, the Lieutenant noticed that you were missing. I already knew you were gone a bit after I started, but I kept quiet – I didn’t want to antagonize you any more than necessary. You seem rather upset at my presence.” He paused.

You blinked in surprise.

_Who knew that androids wanted to avoid drama too?_

“Once Lt. Anderson realized you were not with us,” Connor continued as a small frown appeared on his lip along with a glint in his eyes when you didn’t speak, “he became concerned and grumbled out in his words, ‘ _I don’t need another brat to babysit.’_ ” He spoke in Anderson’s voice within a few milliseconds, “ _‘Why does Jeffery always sign me up for this responsibility shit?_ ’”

Your jaw dropped and you took a step back, _persignándote_ as your heel met the door and the hair on the back of your neck rose. ( _persignándote-blessing yourself)_

“What was that?!” You piped.

“What was what?” Connor thankfully spoke in his own voice once more.

“That…that thing that you did!” You pointed to him. “You literally spoke in Lt. Anderson’s voice.” You squealed, dropping your hand.

“Oh, ‘ _this?’”_ Connor said in your superior’s voice once more.

You nodded _._

 _“This is another feature added to assist the DPD in investigations._ ” He said in Anderson’s voice as it became a touch robotic, increasing in pitch before it became clear once more. “ _My creators thought it would be useful for anything that required vocal recognition for your investigation.”_ He said with your voice this time. “ _What do you think Det. Santiago?_ ”

Your eyebrows narrowed and you were certain a frown was being painted on your lips. There was no doubt this entirely new feature was stalker level creepy if placed in the wrong hands.

What was Cyberlife thinking?!

Yet despite all of this, the greatest thing that disturbed you about Connor’s vocal mimicry feature was this:

“Do I…do I really sound like that?” You winced.

“ _Yes Det. Santiago, this is the sound of your voice._ ” The hairs on your arms stood as Connor continued to speak like you. “ _I find it rather interesting. While it is higher in pitch compared to my own, it’s also rather soothing. Again, what do you think of this feature?_ ” Connor smiled, back straight with pride.

You hugged your arms.

“Please…don’t use my voice.” You softly stated as you watched Connor’s smile slowly drip into a frown. “In fact– don’t use anyone else’s voice unless it is needed for the investigation Connor. It’s creepy. Like, really creepy to the point where I think we should get a warrant to do that.” You chuckled nervously. “I wouldn’t want someone else to use my voice like that – it feels invasive!”

You took a deep breath and closed your eyes before exhaling, letting a small flame escape your mouth. Like a smoker taking a puff, the flame’s warmth instantly calmed your jumpy nerves.

You opened your eyes and stared at the ground.

“Plus, I didn’t think I sounded that bad.” You mumbled.

“I apologize Det. Santiago,” Connor said, thankfully in _his_ own voice. “I didn’t mean to discomfort you.”

You looked up to meet his eyes and you wish you didn’t.

It was as if someone was squeezing your heart when you saw those sad brown eyes giving you the same look as baby Danito did when you left. You could even identify that glint he held in them.

Hurt.

Disappointment.

 _I hate making Danito feel like shit._ You gulped, swallowing some saliva. _I need to make this right._

“Listen…just for now, don’t use your mimicry feature unless we desperately need it for work _OR_ in a life and death situation.” You pointed at him with a serious stare. “Capeesh?”

“Understood.” Connor nodded as child-like joy returned to his eyes, shining in glee as he gave you a fat smile before he pouted. “However Det. Santiago, I disagree with your vocal assessment. Most people find it strange to hear themselves in a recording. The bones in your middle ear –the ossicles– vibrates more when you talk. This causes you to hear your own voice in a lower pitch when it’s actually higher; that’s where the discomfort comes from with voice recordings. You think you know how you sound like until you hear it in a different perspective.”

“Your point?” You frowned.

“You don’t sound bad; in fact, according to my observation, people tend to find your voice pleasant to listen to.”

Connor lips lifted into a small smile.

You stood still, taking in the mouth load of information before shaking your head with your own small smile saying,

“Sure, whatever you say Connor.”

You faced the white door once more and lifted your hand up.

**BANG. BANG. BANG.**

“Come on Lt. Anderson. OPEN UP! We got work to do.”

**BANG. BANG. BANG.**

You sighed before glancing back to Connor.

“As for earlier Connor, I doubt Anderson feels responsible towards me. Last night, he didn’t even care that I found the deviant!” You crossed your arms with a huff.

“From my understanding,” Connor frowned as he tilted his head, “it seems like Lt. Anderson was more concern for your safety.”

“What do you mean?” You stared back as you leaned against the door.

“Lt. Anderson went looking for you when he noticed you weren’t with us after I ended my presentation. When Officer Miller and Det. Collins told him they didn’t know where you went, the Lieutenant heart rate spiked to 100 beats per minute while his breathing rate went from 8 to 18 breaths per minutes. These vital changes indicates distress. When I asked him, ‘What is the plan to find the deviant?’, he shouted at me “Screw the deviant! Our number one priority is finding Santiago. That’s an order Connor!’”

“I was only gone for like, five minutes! Max.” You frowned, crossing your arms.

_It was only five minutes…right?_

“My presentation took only five minutes. I found you eight minutes later. You were gone for thirteen minutes and twenty-seven seconds. Nobody knew where you went.”

You winced.

That _was_ a long time to not hear back from your partner unannounced.

“It was rather difficult to track you detective. Your cell’s GPS location said you never left the house. The only evidence I found were the knocked brooms in front of the bathroom. Lt. Anderson was the one to notice the attic hatch in the ceiling.” Connor sulked. “He ordered me to go up there immediately once he saw it, saying ‘You’re faster and I don’t want that kid to be alone with the killer android if they’re both up there!’”

Connor frowned.

“I echo his sentiments. Even five minutes is more than enough time for an android to commit homicide.”

You snorted.

“Why should he be worried? I’m a fire- and lightening-bender.” You pointed to yourself with your thumb before dropping your hand back into your elbow. “Magi aren’t easy to take down. So why worry for them?” You spat the familiar saying, a strained smirk on your lips as you crossed your arms.

“The Lieutenant said, ‘I don’t need another dead kid under my watch.’” Connor stated, his face neutral as the Swiss before it morphed into artificial concern. “And people should worry. All human lives are worthy of concern, even benders. You matter Det. Santiago, you’re human too.” He said as his firm copper eyes met yours.

You kept quiet and glanced down, admiring your navy blue Tims and the green lawn.

_For an alcoholic, Lt. Anderson sure has a nice yard._

You sighed and took your hand out from your elbow. A small orange flame lit up above your index finger before it swirled with a bounce to your middle, then ring and pinky before it danced back to where it started.

_La llamita bailarina_

A favorite basic move you loved to do, even blindfolded.

As a firebender, knowing where your flame stood was a skill Abüe Ramona, your other _maestra_ and _abuela_ , ingrained deeply in you. Fire had its own life after all. It was a practice that ended up extending with people too.

Like with your ex-coworkers.

_Podolski nor his precinct crew never gave a shit about my safety…after all magi aren’t easy to take down according to most non-benders._

You sighed as you looked up to your robotic partner. His eyes shone in childhood awe despite his neutral face, studying the flame that danced along your fingertips.

 _At least Connor cares…even if it’s part of his programming._ You bit your bottom lip. _Why does a non-bender like Lt. Anderson -_

Suddenly, the sturdy door behind you was yanked away.

The fingertip flame went out the moment gravity did its work.

Your arms fanned out, in hopes to grab something to prevent a friendly greeting with the ground.

Instead, a firm hand grabbed your left bicep, suspending you in the air.

“Geez kid, it’s only 12:40 and already you’re getting yourself into trouble.” A surprised upside-down Lt. Anderson greeted you with a grumble as he pulled you back up.

Once you were back on your feet, did he let go.

“T-thanks.” You said as you took in his appearance. Lt. Anderson was still in last night’s clothes, but his face was less of a sourpuss grouch and more like a dazed grumpy cat.

“What are you doing here anyway? Did you get lost again?” He smirked before his eyes shifted to your right. “And who’s this kid behind you? Your boyfriend?”

“What? Who?” You glanced back to see who he was referring to.

There was no one there.

“What kid?” You looked back to your superior, confuzzled.

“The one right next to you!” Anderson pointed out with his hand.

It took you a second before it _clicked_.

With your black beanie and brown jacket, Connor did look like some random man you picked off the street. You couldn’t help but smirk as you thought up of a mischievous prank.

“Oh. Him?” You glanced back to your cranky superior. “Lt. Anderson, I want you to meet my _vegan pal_ Connor Cruz.” You said as you patted his shoulder. “He saved my life this morning at breakfast. I promised my friend a lift home as a thank you; he lives close by.”

You glanced at Connor.

He lifted his eyebrows in confusion.

 _«Segue la corriente flaquito. Presentarte al Teniente._ **||** Play along skinny. Introduce yourself to the Lieutenant. _»_

You elbowed him.

He nodded.

 _«_ _Gusto conocerte Teniente, me llamo Connor._ **||** Nice to meet you Lieutenant, my name is Connor. _»_ He said smoothly as he held out his hand with a bright smile that could rival Times Square.

You couldn’t help but smile as you listened to his accent.

Last night, he spoke with a lisp like those heard in Spain. Now his tongue held a light familiar drawl that reminded you of home.

 _Gotta love those mimicry protocols._ You thought, biting your tongue in a bid to not laugh.

Anderson hesitantly shook Connor’s hand.

“Uhhhh...nice to meet you son. _Gras-C-ass”_ Both you and Lt. Anderson winced, but he continued on, “ _pour sauver_ _le vi-TA de’ella_.” He said as he pointed at you with his hand. “She seems to have a knack for getting herself into trouble.” He looked at you with a smug smile.

Your jaw dropped.

“Hey! That was uncalled for!” You lightly swatted his shoulder. “And what were you even speaking? That sounded like Portuguese.”

“So was wandering alone last night without telling your crew where you’re going.” Anderson stated, dropping Connor’s hand as his cheeks turned rosy-pink. “And I’m trying my best, okay? I’m a better French speaker than I am in Spanish. Four years of high school Spanish and I still can’t speak more than a few words. Anyways,” He glanced back to Connor, “ _Grassy-ass e-hoe pour tu aU-DA.”_

“ _¡Por supuesto!_ ” Connor smiled as you rolled your eyes and mumbled, _(Por supuesto - of course)_

“I didn’t die. I’m a fire and lighteningbender for Pete’s sake.”

“And all that fire and lightening will do _shit_ for you if you get chi-blocked. What then?” Anderson frowned at you.

“I can still fight!” You crossed your arms with a huff. “It’s not like I’m defenseless without my bending.” You stuck your tongue out.

“Real mature there Santiago.” Anderson grumbled.

“I _found_ the deviant last night and did the job as needed.” You glared. “Case closed.”

“Case _not_ closed. You benders think you’re invincible? Nothing can harm you?” Anderson spat, “Well darling I’ve got neeeeeews for you kid! YOU. CAN. DIE. You’re human just like the rest of us.” He growled.

“Not human enough that only _magi_ are immediately drafted for the Artic War. There, we do die!” You shouted on your tippy-toes as a dog barked between you two.

Immediately the anger in the room dissipated as you both backed down.

You glanced below to see a happy St. Bernard panting as a heavy silence filled in the void.

“I’m sorry.” Lt. Anderson said as the dog sniffed your blue Tims before licking your hand with glee.

“Yeah.” You took a deep breath and shook your head, as if it can shake off the unspoken truth of the draft these days. You looked up with a strained smile. “Look…let’s just forget that there might be a possible third world war and focus on this case.” You paused when the dog licked your hand again with a whine.

You glanced to the St. Bernard and looked back to Lt. Anderson. “But first, can I pet your dog?”

“Sure.” Lt. Anderson said.

You kneeled, this time smiling for real as _tu diste cariño_ to the large dog. _(tu diste cariño - you gave affections/pets)_

“Who’s a good boy? Who’s a good boy?” You cooed as your hand stroked thru his soft fur as the dog opened his mouth in a smile, tongue hanging off. “It’s you!” You chuckled.

The dog woofed happily in reply.

“Yes, you…uh…What’s his name?” You looked up.

“Sumo. His name is Sumo.” Anderson paused before he spoke again. “Do you have a dog kid?”

“I wish. I love them, but my folks says we can’t have them. They’ll always say, ‘ _Who’s going to take care of them when we go on vacation?’_ or _‘You’re not going to walk the dog, I’m going to end up doing that._ ’”

Anderson huff with a tight smile.

“Me and my sibs even did a paper to try and convince them. Didn’t work. We got a pet bird instead. My sister named her Rexy.” You flatly stated.

You gave an air-kiss to Sumo before you stood up and looked at Anderson.

“Anyways, the reason why I’m here is because Capt. Fowler wants you working with me on the deviant cases along with Connor. He wants to make sure that the robot is good enough to work with me solo. Also, we have a new case and I want to start this asap…after you change of course.” You glanced over his outfit.

_Is that dried guac on his shirt?_

“Give me ten minutes.” Anderson nodded. “You can wait with your friend in the kitchen and keep Sumo here company while he eats.” He said as he petted the dog behind the ear.

You couldn’t help but smile at the interaction.

“None of you are allergic to dogs are you?” Anderson said as he looked between you and Connor.

“Nope.” You answered for the both of you.

“Good. Sumo come here. It’s breakfast time boy.” He said, locking the front door once Connor entered the house.

Anderson led all three of you to the kitchen. He picked up the dog bowl by the wall as Connor and you sat by the kitchen table. The silver-haired man opened the bottom cabinet and took out a plastic container. He scooped out two cupsful of kibble into the dog bowl and placed it back onto its spot on the ground.

Immediately, Sumo pawed over and began eating.

Anderson squatted, petting the dog’s head.

“Be a good boy and don’t slobber on our guests.” He stood up and looked at you. “I’ll be back. Once I’m done, we can drop off your friend and then go over the case details.”

He walked away before you even had a chance to reply.

“I guess nothing to do now but wait.” You said and frowned when you felt something odd on your hands. Looking down, you spotted the loose dog fur on it and went to wash your hands at the sink. Once clean, you shook them before a fire lit around your hands for a second and then vanished.

A second later, a loud _CRANK_ echoed through the house, following by water gushing through the pipes for what you could assumed was for Hank’s shower.

 _«Qué ruido._ **||** What a noise. » You mumbled as you went back to your chair as Connor spoke once more.

 _«¿Por qué encendiste tus manos en fuego?_ **||** Why did you light your hands on fire? _»_ He asked, his brown eyes curious as any child.

Baby android indeed…or was it just part of his detective programming to understand things as much as possible?

Even if it’s not about the case.

 _«Son viejos hábitos de mi tiempo de curadora. El fuego ayuda a desinfectar._ **||** Old habits from my time as a healer. Fire helps to disinfect. _»_ You stated as you glanced around the house, taking it in from your seat at the kitchen table.

You spoke your mind before Connor even had a chance to ask another question.

 _«Sabes, para un alcohólico, Tte. Anderson sí puede mantener su casa limpia. Esperaba que este lugar fuera peor que esto. Se siente como un hogar._ **||** You know, for an alcoholic, Lt. Anderson sure has a clean house. I expected this place to be a lot worse than this. It feels like a home. _»_ You said.

And it was.

The living room was cozy with its puffy brown couch, hearty fireplace and plush blue rug. While the kitchen table was filled with last night’s Mexican leftover, the rest of the kitchen was tidy and neat. The tiles were white while the room itself had a blend of different eras from its 70s style wooden kitchen table to the 10’s sleek black fridge, the 80s’ ceiling lamp and white IKEA SEKTION’s cabinets from the new 20s.

The new 20s sure was an interesting era, especially considering it started with a plague.

« _Tte. Anderson sí puede mantiene su casa, pero tiene una dieta muy insalubre._ **||** Lt. Anderson can keep house, but he has a very unhealthy diet.» Connor frowned as he poked at the leftover chips. You glanced at the untouched browning guac cup dip that laid next to a half-finished burrito that was the width of your arm. Brown guac gushed from the bitten end. A ’44 Burrito’ take-out pamphlet laid underneath the leftover aluminum foil.

Your stomach rumbled quietly.

You leaned over and took a whiff of the cup.

The guac still smelled good.

Your hand took hold of a chip before it went sailing into the gooey browning dip-

« _¿Qué estás haciendo?_ **||** What are you doing? » Connor said.

You looked up with a frown.

« _¿Qué? Se ve bien._ **||** What? It looks good. _»_ You said as you dipped your chip in and took a bite of the wonderful guac with a moan.

If robots could genuinely look disgusted, Connor would take home the gold.

« _¿Enserio? ¡No sabes cuánto tiempo ha estado aquí o si el Tte. Anderson está asintomático de alguna enfermedad!_ **||** Seriously? You don’t know how long it’s been out here or if Lt. Anderson is asymptomatic for any illnesses! _»_

“ _Trabajé en la cuidad como un_ cop for five years Connor! That’s not including the _tiempo que trabajé como un_ RH-B in the hospital. I’m not gonna be put off by some browning guacamole.” You said as you licked the remaining guac from your fingers. _( Trabajé en la cuidad como un - I worked in the city as a, tiempo que trabajé como un - time that I worked as)_

“ _El ser humano_ never ceases _a sorprendeme_.” Connor stated with a frown. _(El ser humano - The human being, a sorprendeme - to surprise me)_

You froze.

“Did you…did you just speak Spanglish?” You said, jaw dropping as you narrowed your eyes, studying the smug smile that developed on his lips.

You never heard _OR_ seen a case where an android would speak in proper Spanglish, Changlish or any other duo language-combo that led to code switching. Changing the language after each sentence spoken was essentially the closest any android got to speaking Spanglish in your experience.

Until you met Connor that is.

“ _¿Por qué estás tan sorprendida_? _No soy tú_ average android on the market. _Soy el androide más avanzado_ that has ever existed Detective _._ ” Connor smirked. _(¿Por qué estás tan sorprendida? No soy tú - Why are you so surprised? I'm not your, Soy el androide más avanzado - I am the most advanced andriod)_

“You’re just…you’re just too _proper_ Connor.” You blinked, staring at him.

Your brain couldn’t connect with what it heard and saw.

An android speaking Spanglish was like watching a proper upper-class suburban white boy trying to speak like he’s a tough kid from the city.

It just didn’t match.

Yet, somehow Connor and Spanglish did.

“One of my key features is to adapt to human unpredictability. Like Spanglish.” He winked with a lopsided smile.

“I don’t… I don’t know how to feel about this.” You frowned, thinking, _How is he doing this?_

“ _¿_ Impressed _tal vez?_ ” Connor said as he laid against the chair, sitting in a familiar position. _(tal vez - maybe)_

_Duh, he’s copying me._

“More like stun.” You shook your head, snorting with a smile as you thought, _Not gonna lie, I feel like a proud mother._

Those mimicry protocols had to learn Spanglish from somewhere after all!

“On the bright side, _ya puedes juntarme_ in Spanglish. Now, _sinceramente eres_ Connor Cruz, my breakfast buddy.” You laughed. _(ya puedes juntame - you can join me now, sinceramente- sincerely)_

“What’s going on here?” A voice grumbled from behind.

You turned around and found Anderson the Grouch scowling, but at least he was wearing nice clothes.

“Anderson, you won’t belie–”

“Hank.” He stated.

“What?” You frowned in confusion.

“We’re working together now, just call me Hank – don’t use my bullshit title with me.”

“Sparks or Sparky. Whichever you prefer.” You held out your hand.

Hank looked at it and gave it a soft grip before he shook it twice and let go.

“So, er–Sparky what got you laughing about when I came in?”

“Connor spoke Spanglish.” You pointed your thumb to your breakfast pal. “I didn’t think Connor had it in him since he acts so proper all the time!” You smiled.

“WAIT! You mean this entire time you knew he could understand English? Why did you let me embarrass myself? My Spanish is shit.” Hank glared at you.

“Pff, please? Who is there to embarrass when it’s just me and the android?” You grinned as his glared drop to astonishment.

“Woah there kid! No need to call your friend an android for being proper Sparky.” Hank frowned unamused.

“Wait…seriously, you don’t recognize him?” You glanced back to Connor.

Sure, people can look different under certain circumstances, but can a beanie and a jacket really change his appearance?

You looked back to Hank, who had his eyes narrowed. His eyes studied each feature on Connor’s face from his brown bangs on his forehead to the dimples by his smiling lips.

Even Connor joined in pulling Hank’s leg too as his smiled shifted to a confused pout.

CyberLife really outdid themselves.

Otherwise, why would Connor’s eyes smile like he was truly enjoying this?

“So…Hank,” You said after a beat. “do you recognize him?”

“Uhhhh…are you the one that works in the Glory Supermarket nearby? I think I might have seen you unbox things.”

You huffed with laughter as you covered your mouth, preventing wisps of flame from escaping.

You weren’t in any mood for accidental arson.

“What?” Hank grumbled with a frown and cheeks pink once more. “I’m bad putting names to faces.”

Not with this entertainment.

You took your hand off your mouth once you stopped laughing.

“No Hank! That’s Connor from work!” You said with a fat smile.

“Connor? You mean that robotic android?” Hank glared as he looked back to the baffled android and then back to you.

You nodded, smiling.

“What? Do you think I was born yesterday? I’m not falling for that trick again!” Hank crossed his arms, smiling smugly as if he knew a secret that you didn’t. “Cruz here has been expressing some rather genuine emotions that no android can dare to match if I do say so myself.”

“What makes you say that?” You mimicked his posture along with the smile, curious to what he had to say.

“It’s not my place to say. While I might not speak Spanish, even I know what that look means on any guy’s eyes Sparky.” Hank shook his head with a soft smile. “Why don’t we drop him off so we can get started on the investigation before the _plastic prick_ shows up and ruin my day like it did last night. The damn machine could have at least refunded me my drink after spilling it.” He mumbled the last sentence.

“Wait,” You glanced to Connor. “You spilled his drink?”

“It was the quickest way to get him to the scene of the crime.” He stated. “You seemed rather impatient to get there. Not to mention, the sooner we got there, the higher the chance we would have at solving the case – which we did.”

“Holy fuck!” Hank said as he stepped back.

“Told you.” You smiled at the stunned man.

“Why isn’t it wearing its android gear? I thought all ‘bots were supposed to wear some sort of item identifying it as such.”

“He is. It’s under my stuff he’s borrowing. Connor’s human outfit is just a safety measure due to the case that we’re working with today.” You scowled. “A man got badly beat up in the park last night by a gang when he went out running with his android. The android disappeared, but not without doing some major damage to his attackers as well.”

Hank’s eyebrows lifted as one word left his mouth.

“Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation of Hank trying to speak Spanish (and ends up slipping into his Canadian French, now he speaks Sprench)
> 
> Gras-c-ass - gracias - thank you,  
> pour saver le vi-Ta de'ella - para salvar la vida de ella - for saving her life  
> Grassy-ass e-hoe pour tu aU-DA. - gracias hijo por tu ayuda - thank you son for your help  
> (Yeah, I headcannon Hank as a French Canadian - American for this story)
> 
> For the Spanglish, I tried sticking the translations next the finished paragraph/sentence in parentheses since it makes it easy to know what the Reader (and now Connor) is saying when they speak Spanglish so you don't have to scroll to the end to know/google it and be disrupted from your reading experience.
> 
> Spanglish itself varies from person to person like the type of Spanish we speak since there are 30+ countries that speak it, leading to variation in words/sayings used. So don't be surprised if you see something different than what you expected. We'll talk more about Spanglish as we move further into the story.  
> ....  
> Connor's Spanish nickname is Flaquito thank to Doña Lupe. Good luck getting rid of it Connor. You're Flaquito for life XD  
> ....  
> As for the reason why you sound different when you speak and from a voice recording, what Connor says is true - source: https://www.livescience.com/55527-why-people-hate-the-sound-of-their-voice.html  
> ....  
> I really don't have much to add unlike other times. 
> 
> Other than Biden won!
> 
> You had no idea how little sleep I got those past few days. I was tight and filled with stressed and anxiety; I don't know how I would deal with another 4 more years of Trump, but thank god for voters showing up and ending this nightmare. Mail-in Ballots should be a thing to stay tbh. Makes it harder to disenfranchise the minority vote.
> 
> Now that this is over, I can actually focus on posting this chapter that kept getting delayed because of life.
> 
> A quick shout out to the Latinos, Natives and Blacks making their voices heard with their vote. A giant-ass thank you for everyone who worked in this election and ensure a higher voter turn out for everyone by registering and educating, and making sure that every vote count. Because in all honesty, it was razor-hair thin margin.
> 
> (Shouldn't have to be, but racism is one of the foundations of this country sadly enough).
> 
> Last but not least: Your vote counts. Don't let anyone convince you otherwise.
> 
> Now to deal with the next 67 days where Trump is the most dangerous since now he is America's narcissistic ex-boyfriend.
> 
> Fun.  
> ...  
> Okay back to our regular segment.
> 
> Real life is super busy between grad school and work. So expect at most monthly updates if it all goes well.
> 
> Not dead. Just super busy.
> 
> Also Sumo would be a good mediator. Dogs have power like that 🐶. Also, who completely forgot that there is a war going in the background on during the entire game?
> 
> As usual, stay safe guys, take care and remember you're super, don't forget to mask up! 😷
> 
> Lastly, thank you guys for the 70+ Kudos and 1,700+ hits! I couldn't have come this far without you guys!


	12. Pensive Partnerships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> Mention of past  
> -racial violence  
> (White on Black)  
> -sexist/racial hostile workplace, possible sexual harassment  
> ...  
> Thank you guys for the 90 Kudos and 2K+ hits! I'm glad that you are enjoying this! :)

The drive from Hank’s Ferndale home to DMC Harper Hospital took longer than expected. A freak heavy downpour slowed traffic down to 20 mph before it came down to a standstill on the I-75 thanks to a truck accident according to Connor.

By the time you arrived at the hospital parking lot, the time read 2:33 PM.

Your stomach made note of that with a rather loud grumble.

“You should have listened to my advice and eaten earlier before we went to pick up Lt. Anderson at his house. It’s been five hours and fifty-three minutes since you last ate. It is not good to skip meals Det. Santiago.” Connor said as you backed your car up into an empty parking spot.

You paused to glanced over and stuck your tongue out at him.

“Real mature there Santiago” Connor rolled his eyes as you glanced back to the rear-view mirror as the car rolled backwards.

“You had to pick that up from Hank didn’t cha. Freaking _mirroring_ protocols.” You mumbled as you shifted the gear to ‘Park’.

“The mirroring protocols serve to assist the human owner into accepting their purchased android as one of their own. While you and Lt. Anderson are not my owners, I am still assigned to work with you…” Connor’s voice dropped as you snorted into laughter.

 _Luke would’ve gotten a field day if he found out an android had to explain how it functioned to me. Dear God, I need some sleep too._ You thought, shaking your head in disbelief as your laughter died down into a mischievous smirk as you killed the engine.

Being the sister of an android techie since you were kids, there was nothing that you didn’t know thanks to your brother’s love for robots and the somewhat mini sabbatical you took from the force after _Equality_ to work with him for a bit. People always tended to be surprised how much knowledge you had on androids because of that.

 _I wonder how long can I keep that knowledge under wraps with Connor?_ You thought.

“May I ask what’s so funny?” Connor stated. “It wasn’t my intention to make you laugh.” He nearly mumbled at the end as you took your seatbelt off. You took a deep breath and sighed before looking back at Connor.

His lips and eyebrows were flattened like a scolded child; all he needed was the crossed arms and pouty lips to finish the look. Yet, even with his human disguise and exceptional facial expressions, his newly-activated android nature still stood out with the way he sat up.

Straight and proper with both hands laid flat on his lap.

A robot playing human.

“You.” You replied before you got out of the car, closing it with a soft _thud_. It was followed by another _thud_ before you met Connor in front of your car.

You met his curious copper eyes, but there was a tinkle in them that you would have labeled as hurt.

If he was human of course.

Androids can’t feel.

Everyone knew that.

(Sans the Android Rights folks.)

(And Luke.)

“May you please be more specific what it is about me that makes you laugh?” He said as you locked your car with a beep of your keys.

You met his eyes with a small smile.

“Nothing important, just something that crossed my mind. Anyways, first thing’s first.” You said as you lead the way to the hospital’s entrance. “We’re gonna meet up with Hank, _then_ I’m gonna get a quick meal before we interview our victim/witness Jesse Bolten.” You said to Connor, hoping he’ll lay off the lunch issues. “Capish?”

“Capisco.” He nodded. His eyes still held that twinkle of hurt along with that curious questioning shine.

 _I guess I’ll have to face some new questions later, knowing Connor._ You thought to yourself as you made your way through the parking lot and hospital entrance with Connor following you like a shadow.

There in the welcoming center, you found Hank sitting in a chair, scrolling on his phone.

“After countless hours trapped by traffic-” You said.

“It was only 41 minutes.” Connor mumbled.

“-we _FINALLY_ made it.” You said. as you walked up to him to the grouchy man.

“Took you long enough.” He grumbled as he stood up with a stretch. “I thought you’ll be stuck on the interstate forever.”

“Same. That was some nasty accident they had. A selfie truck skidded and collided with another trunk and essentially closed all three lanes.” You said.

“The wonders of technology.” Hank scoffed. “If there’s one thing these self-driving vehicles can’t handle as well as a human, it’s dealing with the sudden change in weather.” He glared at Connor.

 _Why is he glaring at Connor?_ You frowned. _The bot had nothing to do with the accident on the I-75. Weird._

Hank looked back to you.

“Now come on and follow me, I have the victim’s room number. I read your notes before I left home Sparky. They were good enough to fill me in so this should be a quick interview. We just need him to confirm some things and then we can get started on finding the deviant. I have some questions I want to go over with you when we go up. Other than that, does everything sounds good?” He said, blue eyes focused on you.

You couldn’t help but blink and bob your head back.

No one ever asked for your thoughts.

Or read and took your notes seriously.

 _Correction,_ you mind added in a voice that reminded you too much of Ale, _no white male partner ever did that. Especially an older white male in the force_.

When you first made detective, the precinct you served felt like a scene from the 1950’s with gumshoes and superiors filled in by an all-white male cast. Sure, there were POC or women in the station, but they were either beat cops or civvies staff.

You became the first solo minority female detective at that station in a long time till Aloni later showed up.

It didn’t take you long to realize why.

It was as if all your prior work, meticulous notetaking and observational skills was for naught when it came to that precinct filled with frat boy mentality.

The back talking was worse.

**“Santiago must be sucking some good dick to rise that fast”**

_Hah! As if._

You quickly rose up and earned your detective title thanks to you skills and work ethics _thank you very much!_

**“Let her be; Santiago might have the goods, but that prude isn’t worth your time.”**

_Pu-lease._

You romantically avoided the men in blue when you first learned about the infamous Golden State killer being a cop. More so when you learnt another horrifying fact.

How is it that the stats had the blue crew’s family members experiencing domestic violence at 40%? That was four times the rate of the general population at 10%.* Not to mention the attitude and the ego some of the men you worked with was a complete turn off.

_Noooo thank you. Swipe left. Next!_

**“She’s only here because she’s a pyro.”**

That’s true.

You only joined the force as a last-ditch effort to avoid being drafted to The Artic War. The moment you found out the hard way that healers were being drafted when your aquan best friend got her letter, you high time decided it was time to change careers from an R-BH to a cop.

It was an open secret that magi cops weren’t drafted. But being a pyro didn’t give you an edge of making detective.

If anything, it made making detective tougher.

Most liked keeping magi as beats for the bending power. It was also ironic since most feared beat magi being abusive; stats proved otherwise.

As one magi saying went: “Capaxes can afford penalties, we can’t.”.

Consequences, paperwork and being blacklisted where good motivators for benders to stay in line. That and the possible one-way draft ticket to the Artic War.

The draft fear was powerful enough for magi to even keep their capax siblings in line, no encouragement from NYS Cariol’s Law needed.

**“Is she even American?”**

A facepalm was in order. For the idiot that said that of course.

Americans come in all shapes and colors.

**“She’s just a diversity hire and has no skills. Santiago has no business being here.”**

Again, your work showed your determination to not be sent to the Artic War.

All the i’s were dotted, and the t’s were crossed when it came to your work. More than once did you saved a couple of cases thanks to your organized notes, proper evidence placement and hawk-eagle eyes. You didn’t even have detective work in your mind until your commanding officer floated the idea to you after a year of working under her command.

By the end of your 2nd year you took your exams and made detective with flying colors.

Unfortunately, all your effort meant shit to your new precinct.

Every. Single. Thing. That you did was questioned by your white male partners. One even mocked your old fashion note-taking techniques with a pen and notepad paper. It immediately earned you the title of _Doña_ or _Dontiago_ by the rest of gumshoes.

You didn’t care much for name-calling.

Messing with your notes was another.

One of your _butterfinger_ partners dropped your notepad into the Upper Bay of the Hudson River when you both made your way back to the precinct on the Staten Island Ferry after interviewing some witnesses. Even if your partner didn’t know all your notes were digitally saved to your work phone (thanks to your smartpen that you used since your college days), just the mere smirk on his lips was enough to know it _wasn’t accidental_.

And even if you did report it, the commanding officer wasn’t as kind as your previous one in dealing with harassment. Complain too much and then it will seem like the problem is just you.

So, when it was you who solved the career breaking case, it felt like beautiful karmic schadenfreude to see Podolski humiliated when the _correct_ prep was jailed, and an innocent man was freed. After the court session ended, you gave him one of your own smirks that _almost_ mirrored his, as you said,

“The Captain congratulated me on saving the case.” Podolski eyes widen; the Captain rarely gave praise in your precinct. “You’re welcome for that save.” You ended your smirk with a wink and two finger salute before walking away.

Being questioned about your ability by white people, men and especially old white men was just a fact of life as a minority woman.

It wasn’t often that you weren’t.

Now here was Hank asking you if his plans were okay, reading your notes without questioning your ability as an effective sleuth. Podolski always treated you like some tag-a-long kid when the two of you were paired up.

Hank treated you as an equal and even gave you the reins to lead the case.

“Sounds good to me Hank.” You smiled.

“Let’s get to it.” He nodded with a small smile.

You couldn’t wait to get started and immediately lead the way to the elevator, excitement bubbling leaking through your professionalism mask with the slight skips in your step.

“Wait Lieutenant, we shouldn’t interview the victim just yet.” Connor said.

You stopped and whipped your head back to him with a scowl.

Didn’t he know he wasn’t meant to lead, but follow?

“Why is that?” Hank grumbled.

“Det. Santiago still hasn’t eaten her lunch yet. I had an understanding that she was going to eat first _before_ interviewing Owens.” He glared back at you.

 _Oh right._ Immediately you smiled with arms crossed as you said,

“It’s not a big deal Con. I’ll eat after the interview. It’ll be quick.”

Then your stomach painfully roared like a lion.

Your cheeks felt warm as the two men crossed their arms with an unamused look towards you.

You stomach grumbled once more.

“Go eat Sparky. I can wait for you here. Owens isn’t going anywhere. The last thing we need is you passing out.”

“Fine.” You frowned. “Where’s the cafeteria?”

“Go down straight and follow the signs.” Hank said as he pointed down to a hallway. “Don’t eat some light salad kid. You pyros literally burn off the calories, especially in the winter.” He frowned.

“I won’t.” You said with a two-finger salute before you sped-walk out of there. Once they were out of sight after making the first turn, you sighed in disappointment with your hands in your pockets.

 _Way to ruin the momentum stomach._.. _Couldn’t I be hungry later?_ _And why does Hank think I’m going for a salad? Maybe I’ll snack on something. Yeah, that’ll be quick. Eat some energy bars, and take some PB &J, chips, fruits and juice before I hit the road to search for that android. It’s not like I’m going to fight anytime soo-_

You felt your hair rise on the nape of your neck and looked back. There was no one there. You closed your eyes for a second.

…

_Your jaw dropped as Kai, your old flame, navigated through the yarn ‘lasers’ you set up in the hallway blindfolded. While energybending was supposedly something everyone –capaxes and magi– can do, seeing the 5 th element in person was another. Once he made it on the other side without disturbing any red yarn string, he locked on to your face despite the bandana covering his eyes and gave that cocky grin that you loved._

_“Believe me now Sparky?” He laughed._

_“Teach me. Please.” Your voice nearly cracked._

_Immediately Kai cheery face became somber._

_“I will. Just remember you’re still kickass with or without your fire. You are not weak.”_

_It wasn’t an open secret to those close to you how dejected and fragile you felt without your fire despite the mask you wore. Sure, you were one of the main players to bring Amon to justice, increasing your cred as an effective detective._

_But it came at the price of your own fire._

_Now you spent your time homing in on any other skills you could learn. As if it could replace the warmth your once inner flame held within you._

_Kai came back to you, navigating through the strings with the blindfold still on. Once he_

_was in front of you, he took his bandana off and placed it over your eyes as he spoke,_

_“First lesson of energybending. Know how mana– I mean vis feels. How it feels inside of you and how it greets you all around. Seeing with your vis is like how terrans can see with their feet. Seismic sense is not much different from Mana Detection as I call it. It also helps that you were a healer and a firebender. You’ll have an easier time identifying the energy that runs through everything. That thing you call your ‘inner flame’ is just your mana– I mean vis flowing through you, at ready to become fire at will.”_

_“But I can’t bend...I’m broken.” You mumble, trying to prevent that crock in your throat. Despite seeing the best healers, they couldn’t fix you. Just like with the others who lost their abilities._

_“No. You are not broken. I don’t know how Amon messed your mana from flowing out to bend fire, but he didn’t take it away. No one can take away your mana, your vital force energy. You still have it. Now take a deep breath, focus and let mana be your sight.”_

_…_

You took a deep breath in and opened your eyes and started walking, sensing the world around you as you let the _mana_ detection be your like, receiving back the energy the world emitted back to you like a vis echolocation that painted a visual picture in your mind.

While it was true that you couldn’t see as far with your eyes still open, mana detection was enough to make you feel safe and non-blindsight in a short-range distance.

Especially when you took note of that figure a following behind you a few feet away and gaining ground– wait a minute.

_Is that…_

With the next turn in the hallway, you whipped around, ready to confirm who your stalker was only to bounce off their chest and nearly fell to the floor if it wasn’t for the last-minute catch of your arm. They gently pulled you back up as you blinked to refocus your sight with your eyes instead of your vis, meeting familiar brown eyes.

Woah and be behold, it was Connor.

“Thanks for not letting me fall…but what are you doing following me Connor?” You said with a frown as your eyebrows narrowed. “I thought you were staying with Hank?”

“I’m following you to ensure that you actually eat a proper meal and not some _snack_ to hold you over.”

“Who says I’m going to just eat _a_ snack?” You said lifting an eyebrow with a crooked half smile before you led your duo once more, following the last of the signs for the cafeteria.

“You ignored my advice and ate two granola bars saying that it will hold you over instead of taking a lunch break. Then you ate the browning guac with chips at the Lieutenant’s house. A few moments ago, you ignored your own statement on eating a meal _before_ interviewing Owens. I have enough evidence that to predicting you snacking at 92%.” Connor frowned back.

“What’s the other 8%?”

“Eating a proper meal. You need to eat well Detective. Especially if you’re going to be firebending in the winter. You’re a pyro cop; you can’t afford to _NOT_ eat.”

“I know that.” You snorted, exhaling small puff of flame as you looked back to the hallways. “It’s part of the reason why Pyros indirectly hate the cold. No need to explain my abilities.” You said as you took another turn.

“It seems like you needed a reminder Detective.”

You rolled your eyes.

“I’m not even that hun…” Words escaped from your lips as you entered the cafeteria and the sight and smell stuck you silent.

Mexican. Asian. Indian. Italian. Middle Eastern.

DMC Harper sure wasn’t skipping out on the food. They had everything.

You instinctive swallowed with the amount of saliva drooling in your mouth.

“You were saying Detective?” Connor said.

You glanced over and scoffed when you saw his own smirk on his lips.

“Shut it Con.” You spat before walking away to see the selection they offered.

You wandered around the mini booths, admiring the scent and colorful array of food options in front of you.

_Mexican is good…so is Indian and Asian…but I hadn’t had pasta in a while…the Middle Eastern dish looks good too…so many choices…_

“Det. Santiago?” Connor said.

“Whatup?” You glanced back to him and felt your lips turn upwards at the Dum-Dum mystery flavor lollipop he had in his hand.

A souvenir from your last doctor visit, you kept it in your jacket’s inner pocket for a rainy day. Apparently, Connor must’ve snooped around and found it. That was on you for forgetting his curious nature.

“If you don’t mind, can you lick this please? I’m curious as to what flavor it is.”

_No surprise there._

“Sure! No harm in a bit of desert first.” You grinned as you took the pop. A quick unwrapping and lick on the orb, you couldn’t help but chuckle in joy.

“Alright! Cheery root beer. Not a bad combo.” You said as you went to rewrap the Dum-Dum.

“May I have a lick as well Detective?” You looked up to him in surprise. Connor gave you a sheepish smile. “I was curious as to how it tastes.”

“Uh…sure I guess?” You blinked. “You’re not going to contaminate me, are you?” You jested.

“No. My tongue has a sterilizing lubricant that’s water-based and safe on organic beings. You don’t have to worry about cross-contamination.” He smiled back.

“I guess… since it’s safe?” You said.

Connor took the pop and unwrapped it before taking a lick of the sweet. Immediately, he pulled it out and stared at it as his LED shifted from yellow to blue. His eyes had a faraway look as his right eye twitched for a few seconds before it stopped.

He looked up to you and smiled.

“Cheery root beer sure is sweet.” He said as he rewrapped the Dum-Dum and placed it back into the pocket it came from.

“It does. I didn’t know you could taste things like humans can.” You hummed.

“It’s a feature CyberLife added on last minute. My tongue main purpose is to serve as a forensic tool to identify blood samples and much more.”

“Such as?”

“Identifying deficiencies. I can tell you’re low on iron and some nutrients. If you may, would you let me pick out food for your meal?”

“Uh…sure.” You said in awe, wanting to know what else the robot can do despite feeling your privacy invaded.

He never said he was going to analyze you.

Connor immediately went to pick up a tray and stopped by the different booth picking up small servings of different dishes into a small eco-Styrofoam bowls. The last thing he picked up was a small cup of a creamy orange drink before he lead your duo to the checkout line which you realized something.

“Wait, how much is-”

“Payment accepted; you may proceed forward.” The android at the register said.

“Never mind.” You mumbled.

“Where would you like to sit?” Connor said.

“Uh…” You glanced around, looking at the tables before pointing to the one by the window. “There is good. I like sunlight and being able to look outside.”

You lead the way, letting the hospital soft background chatter lull you into peace as you sat down facing the window. A moment later, Connor place the tray down in front of you as he sat down.

“ _Buen provecho.”_ He said with an earnest proud smile, surprising you how much Latino mannerism he picked up from this morning’s meal at the La Azteca Guanaca Deli.

 _A quick learner indeed._ You thought to yourself as you sanitized your hand with your pocket Purell. You then picked up a fork and looked down to your food. Your tongue immediately started salivating.

There was yellow _Arroz con Fijoles_ in a small bowl, some _Lamb Kofta_ on a stick on another plate, a small bowl of _Italian Antipasto_ salad, a small plate of _Chinese Beef and Broccoli_ and a cup of _Indian Mango Lassi_ drink.

This was a lot of food.

Good food. Unlike your cheap PB& J plan you had earlier.

However, a lot of _good_ food -especially hospital food- meant a hefty price tag.

“Aren’t you going to eat?” Connor said as you looked up with a frown.

“How much did this cost you?” While Connor was sent by CyberLife to work with you, you weren’t certain if that android partnership would cover food cost.

“It’s costed $36.12.”

“Well…not the most expensive thing I ate for lunch before. Gotta love those hospital prices.” You gulped as you fished out your wallet from your pocket. Connor tilted his head and frown.

“What are you doing?” He said as you started skimming though your wallet, looking for the right bills.

“Paying you back, duh. I don’t like owning people.” You said as you pulled out the needed bills and handed it to him. “Here, this should over it.” You smiled. “$37 bucks. You can keep the change.”

Connor pushed your hand full of cash back to you with his own smile.

“It’s on CyberLife. You’re helping them out on an important investigation that will help shape the future of the company. The least we can do is cover your meal cost.”

“Even better.” You smirked. Connor sighed, relief on his face before you pushed your hand back to him with a glare. “Take the cash or I’ll won’t eat. I refuse to be beholden by any company that I’m indirectly investigating.”

Connor jaw slightly dropped before closing it with a nod with narrowed lips.

“Very well then.” He said with a disappointed frown, taking in the cash before taking out something you didn’t notice last time.

“Wait, when did you get a wallet?” You frowned.

“CyberLife gave me some cash in case we went to some non-Android pay location. As you are aware, not all locations accept android-payment.”

“Well cash is king as the saying goes. I still avoid Apple or Google pay. Just use the good ole Tap and Pay.” You said as you picked up the fork dug in on the yellow _Arroz con fijoles_ , no longer feeling guilty about eating.

The moment the food met your tongue, you couldn’t help but close your eyes and moan with a smile.

Connor said something, but you didn’t answer him as the world melted away with only the mini dishes in front of you. You took a piece from each dish, letting yourself enjoy the crisp taste of the _Italian Antipasto,_ the chewiness of _Chinese beef-and-broccoli,_ the smooth sweet texture of the _Indian Mango Lassi_ and the savory _Lamb Kofta_ with the onion, garlic and other spices singing to your tongue.

Once your meal was halfway done, you looked up to Connor to ask what he said earlier only to scowl at the smirk on his lips.

“What? I was hungry and this food taste great.” You glared back, taking another bite, this time a bit slower.

“Nothing. I’m just impressed you hadn’t choked yet like this morning.” He said, still smiling.

“Ha ha, very funny Connor.” You said as you took another bite, swallowing it before you spoke again. “This time I didn’t have to worry about the _comida picante_.” You rolled your eyes, mumbling, “ _Molestoso.” (Comida picante = spicy food, molestoso = annoying one)_

“I think it was you talking with your mouth full was the cause of your choking hazing.” He teased, voice light with mischief.

“Whatever _Flaquito_.” You huffed with a smile. “So, what was the question you said earlier before I chowed down?”

“I asked why you didn’t do Apple or Google Pay? Surely you do Hand-Scan payment right?” His brown eyes shining bright with curiosity.

“I don’t like the idea of registering my phone or hand for payment. I feel safer with _Tap and Pay_. Also, using my phone to pay…itmakesittooeasytospendmoney. Just a me thing.” You grinned.

You still hadn’t mentally recovered from the day you spent nearly $500 bucks mindlessly buying stuff with Hand-Scan or using your phone to pay when you were younger. It was _BY FAR_ easier to kept track of your spending when paying with card or cash. Especially with the Harriet Tubman on the twenty looking at you like you were a fool for spending on useless stuff.

Harriet Tubman’s look saved you plenty of times. And not just for the money you spent.

“I see.” Connor said, nodding his head as you continued eating, his eyes studying you.

“Just spit it Connor. I know you have more questions in that noggin of yours.” You mumbled, taking another bite of the _Lamb Kofta_.

“Why don’t you eat more during meals? I know women tend to be worried about weight gain. However, you’re not going to gain weight if that’s what you’re worried about. Especially as a pyro cop during the winter. You’ll literally burn off all the calories.” He smiled. “I can even keep track if it helps.”

“Are you calling me fat?” You frowned with a glare, smirking on the inside as you enjoyed watching him frown as his cheeks tinted pink.

Very realistic humanistic android indeed.

“That…that wasn’t what I was implying.” He stated as you saw his fingers fiddle. He was probably squirming on the inside, especially with the worried look in his eyes as he tried to figure a way out of the faux pas hole he dug himself in.

 _I guess there’s no difference between human and android men when it comes to **that** question._ You thought before shaking your head with a snicker, deciding to have mercy on him and end your prank.

“ _No te preocupas Flaquito._ I’m just playing with you.” You laughed, patting his shoulder. ( _No te preocupas = Don’t you worry)_

“Oh.” He paused before slowly nodding with a cautious smile. “You were joking with me.”

“Gotta keep things light Con. As for the food thing…I just tend to forget.” This time you blushed. “I get hyper-focused when working, sometimes I forget my hunger. And if I feel it, I just snack through to keep on working.” You smiled guiltily. “I like getting things done properly and its easier when I’m in the ‘zone’.”

“Was that the case for today?” Connor titled his head, eyes attentive.

“Yeah.” You shook your head. “I was just excited to see that Hank actually sees me as a partner instead of some tag-a-long.” You said, glancing down at your food. A change in subject was needed. You didn’t need the world –or a robot– to know your weakness. “Out of curiosity, why did you pick these dishes?” You said before taking another bite.

“When I was analyzing your saliva and your deficiencies, I also gathered information on what food would be the best to replenish and boost your _vis_ in case we need your fire later.” Connor smiled. “I know you were dimly performing that heating move, _califactio_ , to keep the air around your warm since I’m wearing your outer jacket. I can see the heat you produce roll off your body. It makes sense since pyros dislikes the cold.”

“Actually, it’s a myth that we dislike the cold itself.” You stated as you took a gulp of your cup filled with _Mango Lassi._

“Really?” Connor bobbed his head back. “All my sources stated pyros have a strong dislike for the cold.”

“Not all of us dislike the cold. We just hate the fact that the cold makes us bend more. It’s indirect hate and why the best pyros are from the cold.” You grinned before covering one side of your mouth with your hand and bent down closer to him. “Don’t tell that to the pyros from the hot places. They think they’re hotstuff ‘cause they live in the warmth” You whispered with a wink as if you were telling him some deep secret.

You sat back upright.

“As for the fire move, _califactio,_ while what you say is true, it also serves its purpose to allow us to draw our fire quicker.”

“But you didn’t do any serious bending today?” Connor scrunched his eyebrows. “Surely, the _llamita baliarina_ doesn’t take _that_ much energy.”

“In this case, you were right. _Califactio_ keeps me warm without my outer jacket.” You sheepishly smiled.

“I can give your jacket back. Surely, we’ll be safe without it. You need to keep warm detective.” Connor frowned as his big brown eyes shined with guilt.

“Pff, I’ll be fine Con.” You huffed. “Unlike other benders, I can keep myself warm in the cold. Why do you think we have the lowest heating bills out there? _Winter’s fright; a pyro’s delight_.” You said the old saying with a wink before going back to eating your food.

“You are one peculiar person Det. Santiago.” Connor shook his head with a smile, as if he was amused.

You swallowed the last of your food with a smile on your lips.

“Been called worse, I’ll take that as a compliment.” You said before finishing off your creamy mango drink. “Alright, I finished. Thanks for the meal, Connor.” You said as you got up.

“A pleasure Det. Santiago.” Connor smiled back as he got up as well. You picked up the tray with the dirty dishes but before you could you shove your chair back to its place with your hips, Connor pushed it in himself.

“Thanks. Hey, can I ask you a favor?” You said as you lead your duo.

“My purpose is to serve Detective. No need for asking.” He said as you deposited the tray on the conveyor belt for dirty dishes.

“Next time, please ask before analyzing me. It feels rather invasive when you analyzed me before I knew what you were doing.” You frowned.

“I apologize, but it felt like the only way I can ensure you’ll have a proper meal. You ignored my advice and went against your earlier statement at the parking lot.” He frowned. “I couldn’t trust that you would eat well for the investigation and I perfectly recall you saying that trust is important in a relationship. Especially as partners.”

 _Shit. He’s got a point._ You mentally winced.

“You got a point.” You sighed, placing your hands in your zipper-up sweater pockets. “I’ll…I’ll be more considerate to you and doing my part. Just don’t analyze me without asking unless it’s life or death

type of thing. Deal?” You held out your hand and met his eyes.

He shook your hand with a nod and small smile.

“Deal.”

…

After meeting up with Hank at the Hospital Entrance, the three of you went to Jesse Bolten’s room on the fifth floor with small minor chit-chat between you and Hank on things to review with the victim as the elevator took you up.

Once you entered his room, you took note on Bolten’s appearance within a second.

A tall Black man –you guessed at 6’0– lanky but fit. Jesse Bolten had a black eye on his right, a small cut on his bottom lip. The most interesting thing was his right arm in a cast. You could only assume that the knife wound that he received to his upper right abdominal quadrant was hidden underneath his green hospital grown.

His lips shifted to a nervous frown before it became soft when his worried eyes met yours.

“Good afternoon Mr. Bolten, my name is Det. Santiago,” You said, showing him your DPD badge, “And these guys here are my partners, Lt. Anderson,” You patted the older man’s shoulder before patting Connor’s. “And Connor, a prototype android detective sent by CyberLife.”

Bolten’s eyebrows narrowed as he stared at Connor.

“Aren’t android supposed to show some sort of self-identifying thing in public? I remember that was one of the first rules Terry’s last owner told me.”

“Yes, but considering your case and the anti-android detestation in Detroit, I rather not take chances myself. Hence, the disguise.” You stated, taking mental note that Terry was a second-hand owned android.

“Touché.” Bolten replied with a frown. “You’re not from ‘round here? Where’re you from?”

“New York. The coppers here needed an extra hand for deviant cases. I needed change. Win–Win situation if I do say so myself.” You smiled. “Do you have any more questions before we interview you Mr. Bolton?”

He glanced over to the two men next to you before his amber ones met yours.

“Do all three of you have to interview me? Or can it just be you?” He glanced towards both of your sides where your partners stood. Bolton frowned. “No offence, but I rather just speak with the lady here.”

“None taken. We’ll wait for you outside by the lobby Sparky. Come on Connor, let’s give the two some privacy.” Hank said, leaving the room with Connor following him.

Connor stopped at the door, glancing back to you with disappointed eyes. “Good luck Detective. Let me know if I am needed.”

He closed the door on his way out.

Immediately Bolton sighed in relief, his face the most relaxed you seen since the three of you arrived.

“I can’t deal with white men today. I had enough of a hassle this morning with the ones in charge of doing the reports. Some Reeds guy did my report this morning and would NOT shut up with the harsh questioning.” He rolled his eyes. “You’ll think with the way he was asking that I ordered Terry to do that! As if!” Bolton took a deep breath in before breathing out. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to take it out on you, but after getting beaten up by a gang of white trash, all I really want to is avoid white men.”

“It’s alright. You mentioned Reeds? Was his first name Gavin?”

“Yeah, that’s the one. Dude’s so arrogant, you think he thought himself as the next Sherlock Homes.”

“Yeah, sounds about right. I had the misfortune of meeting him.” You smiled as you glanced at the empty chair next to him. “Would you mind me sitting there for the interview?”

“Sure, better you than that old dude or the android. They seem pretty stiffly.” He frowned as you sat down.

“They are, but descent enough partners.”

“I can only imagine. I’m guessing you’re used to dealing with guys like that.”

“Kinda. At least there are more girls working. Back in 2020, woman only made up 12% of the force nationwide.”

“And today?”

“18%.” You winced. “Not much, but still better. As for race, your mileage may vary.”

Bolton snorted with a small smile.

“Yeah…anyways” You sighed before starting part two of your interview after building your rapport. “Let focus on you Mr. Bolto-“

“Jesse, just call me Jesse. Mr. Bolton’s my Pops.” He smiled, holding out his hand to you.

“Alright Jesse,” You smiled, shaking it before dropping his hand and pulling out your notepad and smartpen, “let’s get started. Would you mind me recording our conversation?”

“Not at all. As long as we can get Terry back, that’s all that matters.”

“Agreed.” You said, clicking a button on your pen to start the recording. “Today’s date is Saturday, November 6, 2038. Current location, DMC Harper Hospital for the Jesse Bolton Deviant Case. My name is …” You said your name. “…Santiago. I am currently with Mr. Bolton who will be referred to as Jesse.” You looked at the said man on the hospital bed with a soft smile. “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.” He stated. “Shoot.”

“What is the name of your android, it’s model and date of purchase?”

“His name’s Terry; he’s an AC700, a second-hand sport partner android I brought at a yard sale last year.”

 _Second-hands means the bot might have not been reset._ You thought with a frown as you took down your notes.

“Hmm…okay so how old was AC700 when you bought him?”

“He was fairly new. I think he was about a year old.”

“Did you have him reset at a local CyberLife store after your purchase? Or at least at a ‘Droid Repair shop?”

“No…was I supposed to? ” Jesse frowned.

“It’s advised. Makes the android more personalized to you.” You stated as you thought, _Oh Luke, I hope you’re wrong about the personality tick theory._

“I was never told that, so I didn’t. Saw no reason to do so. Terry worked well enough with me. Also, non-CyberLife ‘Droid Repair shops don’t exist here. They’re illegal to set up here in Michigan.”

“Huh, good to know…” You said as you scribbled it down.

You knew CyberLife was part of the reason why the unemployment rate was sky-high in Detroit. You just didn’t expect them to ban ‘Droid Repair shops. Luke’s shop was one of many that was easily found back home. New York was full of them and some even had contracts with CyberLife.

Now that you were investigating here, you saw the gilded chrome finished that covered this city starting to peel off to reveal its inner workings.

You didn’t like this.

“Describe your android to me Jesse.” You said.

You noticed his Adam’s apple bob up and down in what can only be a minor gulp.

“Terry’s about my hight. He’s black like me. Crew cut hair. Dark brown eyes. He was wearing his model’s outfit when we were attacked at the park.” He paused with a slow sad sigh. “He saved my life. Took the first hit when some white pricks decided to pick a fight with us. Unfortunately, there were too many of them and I got stabbed. He knocked out two of them before taunting the last two to chase him and left the scene. I haven’t seen or heard from him since.” Jesse frowned as he stared down to his hands.

You couldn’t help but frown too as you took your notes.

From what past cases stated, deviants tended to attack their owners after their program shifted into this ‘deviant state’.

This was the first case you were exposed to where the android went against its standing protocols to protect someone else instead of itself. Beating the crap out of its owner’s human victims certain broke the first law of robotics that was ingrained in all android minus the military ones.

But attacking others to defend its owner?

“No wonder CyberLife sent Connor.” You mumbled to yourself as you wrote the thoughts down.

They did guarantee that their publicly sold androids wouldn’t harm humanity. Guess the analytics and PR department failed that promise twice with the lost of human jobs and now, human life in certain cases.

“I’m just worried about him.” Jesse spoke. You glanced to him, pausing your notes. “He saved my life and I don’t know where he is. He’s like a little brother to me.” He whispered, glancing to the window.

You nodded as you placed your hands over his.

“Don’t worry. We’ll find him Jesse.”

He gave you a soft smile.

“Thank you, Det. Santiago.”

…

_DING!_

“1st floor.” The robotic feminine voice echoed around you as the elevator doors opened. You instantly spotted Connor waiting for you from across the hall. Despite your best efforts to having him pass as a human with your black beanie and brown jacket, his android nature stood out with his stiff _at attention_ position he took that was staple of all CyberLife androids on stand-by mode.

_Waiting for their owner’s next order._

Somehow that thought put a bitter taste on your mouth with what Jesse said in your interview.

 _He’s a work laptop. Nothing more. Nothing less._ You told yourself as the moment Connor’s optics met your eyes, his stiff standby mode persona shifted into something different as he quickly walked to you with a jump in his step as eager bright eyes and smile greeted you like a dog gleefully meeting its owner after they come home from work.

“What did you learn detective?” He said excitedly as you stepped off the elevator.

“Woah, calm down there Con.” You chuckled. “Where’s Hank? I rather not repeat myself more than once.”

“Lt. Anderson is in the lounge sitting on the couch, watching last night’s Detroit Piston Basketball team highlights. He told me to wait for you here when I said it was a waste of time and we should be reviewing the other deviant cases instead.” Connor frowned as you led the way back to your other partner.

“Who were they playing against and who won?”

“They were playing against the New York Knickerbockers who-”

“Say no more Con.” You winced as you looked for Hank in the lobby. “I know how it already ends.”

“Why did you asked me when you already know?” Connor’s question went unanswered as your eyes locked onto Hank’s head. Your surperior’s eyes were glued onto the large screen of his phone as the highlights of last night’s best shots were playing.

Your lips curled into a smirk as a new prank popped in your head.

“Keep quiet and _segue la corriente_ Con.” You whispered as you quickly made your way behind Hank. You stopped the moment you were a foot behind him as you watched a Piston player take a free throw shot. The moment the ball went in the hoop, you softy shouted,

“And the Pistons win the game!” Hank gave slight jump in seat as you made your way next to him laughing. “Another lost for the Knicks as expected. Is there any hope for this hopeless team?”

Hank looked up to you with a frown.

“Why the gloom face?” You chuckled.

“The Pistons didn’t win last night. They lost to the Knicks!” He shouted.

“Wait what?” You froze as immediately Hank went into every single detail of the game that few over your head.

_That’s impossible._

_The Knicks are usually losing team._

“Det. Santiago?” Connor spoke.

_No way tha– wait is someone speaking to me-_

**SNAP! SNAP!**

Your eyes went back to focus as you saw a pair of fingers snaping in front of you.

“Huh, what?” You blinked and noticed the two men in front of you.

“I guess the win was too much for you.” Hank snickered as Connor’s face tilted in confusion.

“Oh hush. Let me enjoy that victorious shock.” You rolled your eyes with a smile you couldn’t repressed. At least you got Hank in a good enough mood to hopefully cooperate with Connor.

“Well, you can be in shock later. Connor says that you got something to share with both of us?”

And just like that, your good mood vanished as reality sunk in.

“I think with the information our victim gave us, I might have a concrete idea of where our missing deviant might be, we just need to pick somebody up.” You smirked, masking the nerves that you felt.

“That’s good news. Great work Det. Santiago.” Connor smiled, but surprisingly he didn’t have smile on his face for someone who _loved_ doing investigative work as his eyes studied you.

“Where to next Sparky?” Hank said.

“The GM Arena in Belle Isle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is where I'm going to be in hot water with some readers, but these are sensitive topics that needs to be addressed as I hope I can do justice to the racism and sexism people face out there IRL and why I was disappointed with how DBH played out.
> 
> (Steps on Soapbox)
> 
> What happened to Jesse Bolton in this story is one of the many of examples where extreme racism occur. It doesn't mean the other forms of expressed racism is acceptable.
> 
> The good thing about being a writer of this story is knowing at least Bolton will receive justice in this story, but I can't reveal much since it will spoil the future chapters.
> 
> But this type of stuff does happen, and minorities DO have a reason to be cautious as in the same vein how women are cautious around men or Queer Folx with cis/straight people. Violence can occur just because you exist as who you are and for no other reason. People with darker skin will learn at one point or another that you can be KILLED just for existing. I learnt that when I was 13 when Mercelo Lucero was killed in the name of “sport”. (https://www.nytimes.com/2008/11/21/nyregion/21immigrant.html). 
> 
> Thankfully, he got justice, but it doesn’t always occur. 
> 
> Many victims of racist/sexist/homophobic crimes (that often ties in with police brutality & White/Male/Cis/Straight Privilege) will never have their perpetrators face justice. Like Breonna Taylor or Chanel Miller and many other Black, Latin, Native, Queer, Disabled and Non-neurotypical people on that long list of names. It's intersectional injustice.
> 
> When you, a loved one or someone who could’ve been you is a victim of crime (including those police related), that’s when you know the true value of justice. 
> 
> By having preps receive their due consequences fair and square, they become an example for other to not do this type of shit.
> 
> But if there’s no justice, it means the victim DOESN'T MATTER. 
> 
> Then these types of crimes will get free passes in the future. That's how anger against the system occurs. Because the system is broken for certain people. 
> 
> And if you view the victim as "that could've been me", these type of injustice ends up saying YOU DON’T MATTER.
> 
> That's not how a just world works and we SHOULD strive to make this world a better place than how we found it.  
> …  
> Remember, the Reader here is a WOC and will more than likely face sexism and racism at work. Especially as a cop.  
> https://www.thebalancecareers.com/examples-of-sexual-and-non-sexual-harassment-2060884  
> https://ctmirror.org/2021/01/17/no-one-took-us-seriously-black-cops-warned-about-racist-capitol-police-officers-for-years/ https://www.cbc.ca/news/canada/toronto/toronto-police-human-rights-complaint-1.5804937 
> 
> As for the domestic abuse stats, the Golden State Killer, Cariol’s law:
> 
> *https://www.theatlantic.com/national/archive/2014/09/police-officers-who-hit-their-wives-or-girlfriends/380329/  
> https://www.distractify.com/p/golden-state-killer-cop  
> https://buffalonews.com/news/local/if-passed-buffalos-duty-to-intervene-law-will-be-called-cariols-law/article_6b596d96-f212-11ea-957b-034518024926.html 
> 
> American police have a poor record dealing with abuse of power as last year had shown. Unfortunately, when good cops stand up, they are punished, and bad cops still stays. 
> 
> The status quo stays along with the abuse. 
> 
> Art doesn’t exist in a vacuum and nor does this game or this story where art mimics life. From my perspective, DBH is a Civil Rights and Racism allegory where Androids are a stand in for minorities. It's hard to not see it, especially with the Androids standing at the back of the bus. You need to treat these issues with justice and respect which I feel like David Cage didn’t do. I blame that part on him being a White Frenchman who is colorblind to the issues faced here in the US.
> 
> But DBH is also about Androids breaking the status quo, and making a more egalitarian, equal world filled with equity and that’s what I want this story to focus on as well.
> 
> One thing I do want to keep in mind (if you still don't get it) is this saying: "El ladrón juzga por su condicion” – “A thief judges because of his condition”…in other words, because he is a thief, he judges everyone to be a thief (like how a womanizers believes his wife to be unfaithful because he is unfaithful or how White people believe racism doesn't exist since they don't see/deal with it). 
> 
> I think that's something to keep in mind, since we are different people who face different realities and challenges.
> 
> Lastly, if you don’t like this stuff, don’t read.
> 
> (Steps off Soapbox)
> 
> Edit: I am not a Black person, but I'll appreciate critique from Black readers if something is problematic or things to note/edit/change. I want to do justice to Black characters where I can.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first D:BH! 😃 
> 
> I got re-interested in the game after watching Buzzfeed Ethic prof plays and fell into the fandom and in love with the cinnamon roboi. 
> 
> As with all three am thoughts, they randomly lead from one thing to another such as recalling my fav fanfic about a firebender!Jake Peralta (Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643854, you should definitely read it!) and then wondering how D:BH would be like in a bending world.
> 
> Inspired by firebender!Jake, we have a firebender!Reader who's part of the story and voila! 
> 
> This story was born! (Instead of me studying for class 🤣)
> 
> Now if you'll excuse me, I'll shall try to return to studying for my classes while wishing I can go and vacay instead 🙃


End file.
